Nico and the Creepypastas
by past is today
Summary: When Nico Di Angelo vanishes from camp after Percy's disappearance he finds himself alone in a strange woods where he's attacked by a boy. After Nico raises a skeleton the boy get's very excited and introduces himself as Ticci-Toby, a member of a group called the Creepypastas who he insists Nico must meet. (More Marble Hornets the creepypasta really)
1. Hoody and Toby

Nico stumbled through the woods, he had traveled at random after he had ran away from Annabeth and Camp Half Blood, now he had no idea where he was. Not that he cared, the only reason he was even aware of the woods he was in was the root he had tripped over. It had jerked him out of his own head only for a moment, he looked up at the trees surrounding him. He had never seen trees this big, they made it dark down on the forest floor where he was but he supposed as a son of Hades, he shouldn't be afraid of the dark.

He laughed and covered his own mouth with his hands. If he wasn't a son of Hades, his sister would still be alive, if he wasn't a son of Hades he would still be able to remember his mother, if he wasn't a son of Hades maybe she would still be alive. His laughter was replaced by strangled sobs as he started crying again, what did he have now? He couldn't go back to Camp Half-Blood and he couldn't go to his father, where else could he go? What else could he do?

He heard a snapping of branches behind him and cut off mid-sob, staying perfectly still listening to the woods around him. It was funny how quickly one learned to pay attention to their surroundings when their life depended on it. He heard a small rustling of leaves as whatever was coming snuck closer, Nico didn't turn, just listened. Suddenly the thing behind him jumped, Nico hit the deck, letting whatever it was sail over him before jumping to his feet to see what had jumped at him, drawing the sword he had been given to him by his father. It was too big for him, but well balanced, and he still didn't know how to use it very well but it was better than nothing.

In front of Nico was a… well it looked like a human, a male, Nico thought older, certainly taller than him. The man was wearing a pair of orange goggles and a mouth guard that made it hard to tell anything other than that other then that and that the boy had light brown hair. He was holding a pair of mismatched hatchets and staring at Nico. He didn't look like a monster to Nico, most monsters didn't have to use weapons, but then again sometimes the mist fooled even demi-gods so that might not be what this person/monster even looked like.

The other didn't speak before lunging at Nico again with the left hatchet, Nico dodged out of the way managing to block the right one with his sword. The first swing had put the person off balance, Nico pushed hard sending the stranger back. Nico lunged forward as the boy stumbled, delivering a shallow cut to the boys chest, but he didn't seem to notice. For a second Nico thought the stringent iron had gone through him and had no idea what the boy might be, but then he saw the blood.

The blood was red though, not gold like most monsters he was used to. The blood looked like a mortals blood, but demigod blood did look the same as mortal blood. There was definitely something off about him though. Nico hadn't thought to look for it before it had seemed like his sword hasn't worked but there was something... different about the other boys soul. Nico couldn't tell what it was and while Nico was distracted the other swung at Nico again, he only just managed to block it stumbling back. He took a couple extra steps as well, he wanted to talk. Maybe this person was another demi-god.

"Are you a demi-god too?" He asked the person, they remained silent but their neck twitched cracking loudly, Nico couldn't tell if it was a twitch or surprise. "You don't bleed Ichor like a monster or god but you're energy feels off, not quit human. Or like anything else for that matter." The boy lunged at Nico again and he danced out of the way trying to stay at a distance. "...so what are you if not a mortal? A monster? One chosen by the gods or a half god like me?" The boy had paused now and was staring at Nico with his head tilted to the side, he twitched again.

"Are you crazy?" The boy asked, Nico sighed, not a demi-god then, or at least not one that knew what he was. Not a monster either though, so what then? "It's okay if you are, I am too, have been ever since I killed my dad. Even before that probably." Well the twitching made sense now at least, Nico thought as the boy twitched again.

"I don't think I'm crazy but you being crazy wouldn't explain why you feel so different then other beings." Nico explained patiently. The other had left his fighting stance but Nico stayed in his, who knew how unpredictable this person would be if they admitted to being insane.

"Well I'm not, huh," The other made a small noise as he twitched again a bit more severally "Human anymore I guess really, I mean I died a little while ago I think but I just didn't go anywhere." Nico stared at the other, he really was crazy, there was something off about how his energies felt but it couldn't be that, the other did definitely feel alive.

"Your soul does feel different then other peoples." Nico admitted. "But my dad doesn't usually let dead people hang out up here for very long. If they don't make their way to the underworld on their own he usually sends _someone _after them." The other slid his goggles up into his hair to get a better look at Nico revealing large almond shaped light brown eyes surrounded by dark lashes.

"Your dad?" the guy asked, Nico cursed himself silently he shouldn't have mentioned it, _no one _ever wanted anything to do with him once they knew who his father was.

"Hades." He said in a resigned tone. "Greek god of the underworld and the dead." To his surprise the other's eyes widened in what seemed like delight.

"Really!?" He almost shouted his excitement making him twitch twice in quick succession as he laughed. "Your dad must either love or hate me and my friends for how many people we've sent his way!" His laugh was completely insane, and Nico knew he shouldn't, but he felt himself relaxing a little. He didn't like that he was around a murderer but still… this person's reaction was better than most peoples.

"Probably hate you." Nico said with a tiny smile, "He's always complaining about how many dead people there are and how looking after them all is a 'logistical nightmare'" The boy laughed wildly again.

"Sorry not sorry!" He yelled twitching again and bouncing up on his toes. Nico relaxed just in time for the other to lunge at him again pushing him to the ground, and raising his right axe with another laugh. Nico cried out and the other was jerked away from him by a skeletal hand that had reached out of the earth. Nico still wasn't good at controlling his powers all the time but obviously his panic had done something. A skeleton clawed its way out of the ground to stand between Nico and his attacker. He expected the other to run away in terror at least scream as Nico picked himself up off the ground.

"That's awesome!" Nico nearly fell over again in pure shock at the other's exclamation. "Seriously I thought BEN and Slender's powers were good but that definitely beats what they've got!" He laughed "Jeff's gonna be so pissed he thinks he's such a hot shot with his 'go back to sleep', but you beat him by a mile. You could scare anyone with that trick! How many can you summon? Can you do Zombish rotting ones? That would be more impressive, you should try it!" The guy was twitching like crazy and Nico had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked bluntly, the guy was putting his hatchets back in their holsters but Nico wasn't going to drop his guard.

"You have to come with me to meet the other Creeps! I bet old Skin Taker would love to have some more skeletons around!" He laughed still not making any sense to Nico. "Come on, they'll love you! And that explains what you're doing in Slender's woods to, if you're like that! Come on, you can bring your skeleton thing!" The guy bolted off into the woods but Nico didn't follow him.

"Hang on! I need to know who you are and what you are before I go anywhere with you!" The guy did a U-turn and ran back to where Nico was, nearly falling over as he tried to stop too quickly.

"I'm Toby." He said, Nico wondered if he ever spoke softly. "People call me Ticci-Toby because of my twitching." He twitched again just to prove it. "And I'm a creepypasta! One of Slenderman's proxies to be precise." He laughed, Nico didn't know what was funny. "Me, Masky and Hoody. Slender sent me to get you out of his woods because Masky's busy and Hoody's too shy, but now I'm sure he'll want to meet you."

"What are creepy pastas?" Nico asked, he had never heard of it.

"We're horror story monsters!" Toby said proudly. "So most of us aren't human, BEN used to be I think, so did I, Sally and Hoody too, he still is I think, I don't know about Masky. Slender was never human." Toby would have kept going but Nico interrupted him.

"Okay horror story monsters. Fine if all the old greek legends are true why not horror stories but why should I go with you then? That doesn't sound like a place I want to be." Toby tilted his head in confusion.

"Because you're like us aren't you? Raising the dead seems like a pretty horror story monsterish to me." Nico felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, Toby was right. "But it's okay we don't hurt our own, and you already said you weren't human, we only hurt humans." He said nodding vehemently and the his head twitched to the side, Nico wondered if Toby could break his neck with those twitches. "So will you come with me now?"

"I suppose so." Nico said shrugging, he didn't have anywhere else to go, he might as well see what the Toby person was on about.

"Good!" Toby said dodging around the skeleton and grabbing Nico's hand dragging him through the forest. Nico could feel the skeleton dragging at his energy as it jogged after them, but Nico didn't let it go. Toby had said to bring it and he didn't know how important that was and he knew he might not be able to summon it again since he was having trouble with his power and had already used some of it today.

The woods seemed to warp around them and a lot more quickly than Nico had expected, an old mansion came into view through the trees. As they approached it a figure came out to meet them, at first Nico couldn't see anything of it besides the yellow hoody and as it got closer Nico realized that was pretty much all there was to see. The person's face was covered by cloth with red eyes and a red frown which seemed to have been bleached into it. Nico stared but Toby had looked strange too maybe masks and face coverings were common for these people.

"T-Toby!" The asked person said sounding irritated. "You w-were supposed to take c-care of the person in the woods not b-bring them back here!" Nico took 'take care of' to mean kill, and he felt a bit nervous again, but Toby just bounced again.

"But Hooodyyy look what he can do!" Toby said waving at the skeleton "He can raise the dead! That's not a human thing he's not a human thing I think slendy will want to see him don't you? I do." Toby said it all in one breath and then inhaled sharply twitching again. Hoody's head turned toward the skeleton, though Nico couldn't tell where he was looking completely.

"You m-might be right." Hoody admitted "but Sir i-isn't here right now. "

"What!" Toby gasped "He was here when I left."

"Jeff's causing trouble again." Hoody said, he didn't stutter on that sentence, and Nico got the impression it was something he had a lot of practice saying.

"Aww!" Toby practically shouted.

"Umm excuse me, but I won't be able to keep the skeleton here much longer." Nico interjected, Toby gave a surprised twitch he must have almost forgotten Nico was there. "It takes a lot of energy to keep it here and I only figured out how to summon them recently so I don't have much practice." Nico didn't add that he wanted to keep as much of his energy as h could incase he needed to fight or shadow travel away from these people.

Hoody nodded. "I-if both m-me and Toby t-tell Sir about it h-he'll believe, you c-can let it g-go." He stuttered more when he was talking directly Nico, he guessed it was because Hoody didn't like talking to strangers. Nico nodded cutting of the connection to the skeleton with a sigh of relief and hearing the clatter of bones as it collapsed behind him.

"So what do we do till the old man comes back?" Toby asked impatiently turning to Nico "Do you wanna fight again!?"

"Not really, I'm tired from sustaining the skeleton." Nico glanced at Hoody but his head was angled towards the ground and he didn't seem inclined to speak again.

"Damn." Toby said frowning. "And Slendy wouldn't want me to show you around until he sees you ummm, I guess we could just talk." He didn't sound convinced.

"K-know more will h-help." Hoody put in quietly.

"Okay." Toby said "Let's go sit some place!" he ran off and Nico had to jog to keep up with Hoody right behind him.

"Is Toby always like this?" Nico asked Hoody and Hoody nodded still looking at the ground. Nico didn't press him to speak. Toby stopped suddenly by the shores of a pond and plopped down.

"You should tell Hoody the Demi-god stuff, he'll want to hear that stuff." Hoody sat down slowly beside Toby and angled his face toward Nico, he sat down next to Hoody. Hoody seemed calmer then Toby, maybe he was less likely to suddenly attack.

"Well umm, I don't know that much really, I didn't find out that long ago but I'm a demi-god, half god I mean. My mother was human, my father was Hades the Greek god of the dead and the underworld, that's why I can call on the dead." Hoody nodded but didn't say anything, Nico wished he could see Hoody's face and know his reaction.

"Are there lots of other Demi-gods?" Toby asked without looking at Nico, Toby seemed to be looking for rocks to throw into the lake.

"I wouldn't say there were lots, but there are more. No other children of Hades though, I had a sister but she. She." Nico couldn't finish, he swallowed and looked down at the ground. Toby had fallen still for the first time and was staring at the water blankly.

"Ya, mine too." Proving he was capable of speaking softly, no one spoke for a moment, Nico and Toby stared at the water, Hoody at the ground. "Any other family?" Toby asked after a couple minutes where they both thought of their sisters.

"Just Hades." Nico said shrugging and smiling bitterly. "And it's hardly like he counts, he's always too busy running the land of the dead to pay any attention to me." It was hard not to sound angry, if he had wanted to Hades could have stopped almost all of this.

"My mom's alive." Toby said shrugging. "But she called the cops on me as soon as I killed my dad so I'm guessing she doesn't want to see me anymore." Nico nodded, unsure of what to say. "But it's okay!" Toby said twitching back into action with a grin and grabbing Hoody. "I've got Hoody here and the rest of the creeps!" He ruffled where Hoody's hair must be hidden and Hoody tried to push him off, after a moment Toby let go.

"That's more than I have." Nico said nodding encouragingly at Toby.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked frowning.

"Well there is a camp for Demi-god kids but it's arranged according to who your 'godly parent is'. Hades didn't even have a cabin till recently because they don't want his kids around. We're bad luck, we bring death with us wherever we go." Nico pulled up his legs and crossed his arms over them. "It wasn't hard to tell that no one wanted me so I figured I'd better stop bothering them."

"That's how the outside world feels about all of us too, sounds like you'll fit in here just fine." Toby said, Nico was surprised again and raised his eyebrows.

"Even if I plan to never kill anyone on purpose?" He asked curiously.

"Even if you don't want to kill anyone." Toby said laughing "Though I don't know why you wouldn't it's fun!" Nico made a small noncapital noise. He didn't think so.

"I d-don't like k-killing people." Hoody commented suddenly.

"Ya but you do it anyway." Toby pointed out and Hoody shrugged. "Still he's right and you're nobody's proxy so no ones gonna make you." Hoody nodded crossing his legs.

"Okay." Nico said, he kind of liked these people. He knew maybe he shouldn't hang around with murderers but who else wouldn't care that he was a child of death? Hell these people seemed to like him better because of it. "So what should I expect from meeting this Slenderman?" he asked, if he was planning on sticking around it seemed he would need Slender to like him.

"Be polite." Hoody advised and then Toby picked up.

"Ya polite, and don't run away, you might want to he's kinda big and weird looking but don't do it. If your head hurts stay calm, other than that let us do most of the talking and answer any questions he directs to you." Big and weird look wasn't a very helpful description, but the rest of the advice the two had given would be helpful. Nico wondered what they meant by if his head hurt. Sudden static in his head made him jump, Toby did as well leaping up to his feet.

"That's Slender back! He'll be here. Oh there he is." Nico spun around and looked up, and up and up. He really was big, well, tall and thin and, ahh that's what they meant by weird looking. Faceless. Nico swallowed hard and froze watching the tentacles coming out of the beings back waving in agitation as Hoody got up and bowed slightly.

_Children who is this? _The voice was inside Nico's head instead of the air around him and he shivered.


	2. Nico Gets a Cat

_"I thought I told you to get rid of the intruder, not bring him back and have a heart to heart"_. The creature called slenderman continued crossing it's arm and tapping one foot. The static in Nico's head grew. Now he knew what they had meant by his head hurting, it was hard to remain calm as they had instructed though. Nico was glad he hadn't tried to stand up because he was pretty sure he would have fallen again if he had.

"But Slendyyy he's cool! He raised a skeleton while we were fighting. I thought you'd want to meet anyone who could raise the dead, so I brought him back with me. He brought the skeleton too, Hoody saw it too but Nico said it was making him to tired to keep it around so it's a pile of bones in the front yard now."

_"Hoody is this true?"_ Slenderman asked turning to Hoody who nodded silently. _"Hmm you may have been correct Toby, the ability to raise the dead is a very interesting power. Child, how did you come by this ability?"_ The static in Nico's head subsided to a low level of interference as he looked up at Slenderman, getting up slowly.

"My father is Hades, the Greek god of the dead and the underworld. Theoretically I should be able to raise the dead to serve me any time I want, but I only found out about my ability a little while ago so I don't have much practice." Nico was on his feet, though he wasn't sure that it was a good idea since he might fall at any moment if the static started again. He kept his center of gravity low, Slenderman made him feel small and more powerless than any other monster he had faced, he hoped he wouldn't have to fight because he doubted he would even stand a chance.

"_Ahhh a demi-god, I've run across a few of your kind in my time, none that could raise the dead though. In fact I don't believe I've met any being that had the power to raise the dead without any sort of ceremony. Do you think you could show me how you do it child, or are you to weak from your earlier excursions?"_ Nico was about to answer when Toby piped up suddenly.

"What? You knew about these Demi-god things before? Why didn't you tell us about them, they'd be fun to fight! I know Jeff would love a challenge! So would L.J." Nico was pretty sure that Toby would have kept going, but at that point one of Slenderman's tentacles snapped out and wrapped around Toby's waist, lifting him into the air making the rest of his words turn into a not at all scared "WEEEEE!"

_"Quiet Toby, I'm trying to speak with your new friend."_ Toby didn't answer, he was too busy giggling as he swung from Slenderman's tentacle. Slender had obviously known what he was doing, because now Toby seemed to be having too much fun to interrupt. Slender then turned his attention back to Nico.

"I could try." Nico said slowly. "It may not go as I want though, it doesn't work sometimes if I'm tired." It worked almost always when Nico was panicking, but he didn't want to mention that. He was pretty sure Slenderman would have no trouble trying to kill Nico if it would yield the results he wanted.

_"Please do give it an attempt."_ Slenderman said nodding encouragingly and the static faded. Nico wasn't sure if that meant Slender had decided not to kill him, or just didn't want to distract him. Either way Nico was grateful for the quiet inside his head as he reached into the earth with his power feeling for the dead things under him. It wasn't hard to find them, there were plenty of dead under the ground here. Mostly murdered, unsurprisingly around a mansion full of murderers. Nico bit his lip, none of the dead here wanted to answer him.

"You've got a very contrary bunch around here. They're mad, they don't want to do anyone any favors. They're doing their best to ignore me since I don't have an offering." Nico grumbled spreading his fingers, his eyes became unfocused as he ordered the dead to stop ignoring him and answer. There was a slight growl of protest in the earth. It made Hoody stumble but Nico didn't notice, he had found one of the dead willing to answer him. It wasn't human, but he hoped it would be enough. He called again and a small crack opened in the earth, the skeleton of a cat leapt out and the earth closed behind it.

The cat looked over Slenderman with it's empty eye sockets seeming very unimpressed. It gave Hoody and Toby a once over as well before walking over to Nico, rubbing it's bony body against his legs. Nico sighed and reached down to the cat and scooped it up in his arms. The cat began purring and dug its claws into his sleeve. Nico sighed, he had never understood how skeleton cats always seemed able to make noise, none of the other skeletons did. Of course they didn't, they didn't have lungs, neither did the cats.

"Ow!" Nico said wincing as the cat's claws went through his jacket and into his arm. "Couldn't you have left your claws in the grave? You don't have pads to cover them anymore you know, and that hurts." The cat just purred louder and kneaded its claws deeper into his skin. Nico winced and grimaced, if the cat was unimpressed by Slenderman it certainly wasn't going to listen to a skinny kid.

_"Interesting._" Slenderman said nodding "_Yes very interesting. Toby was very right to bring you back. I've never encountered a power that works quite like yours, and I'd like to help you learn more about it. Please stay as long as you like, we have plenty of spare rooms in the house. Toby and Hoody will help you find one to your taste."_ Slendy put Toby back down and Toby stumbled evidently dizzy from his ride in Slender's tentacles, Hoody nodded.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Slenderman, but I have to warn you I have intention of becoming one of you… creepypastas? I don't like hurting people, and my father would be mad at me if I gave him any extra work to do by killing anyone when it's not completely necessary." Nico said still cradling the cat, now that it was out of the ground it was showing little intention of going back in. For now it was easy enough to keep it around.

_"That is fine child."_ Slenderman answered nodding down at Nico. _"However I must warn you there are some here that you will have to show you are not to be trifled with. Hoody and Toby will tell you who to watch for I'm sure."_ There was another small burst of static and Slenderman was gone.

"So your s-staying?" Hoody asked his covered face angled toward Nico.

"I guess I am." Nico said with a shrug. "I don't have anywhere else to go." He might as well stay, these people were comfortable with him, perfectly at ease with death and he was already starting to like Hoody and Toby. He wondered if the rest would be like them. Or more like Slenderman. Or their own things entirely. He was equally part afraid and excited to meet them.

"Cool!" Toby said doing a funny little twitching dance. Nico was sure that Toby wanted to grab his had and run off again, but couldn't due to the cat in Nico's arms. "Come on then! Lets go find you a room, we should start introducing you to everyone too before dinner so you don't have to meet them all at once."

"Eyeless Jack." Hoody said to Toby, Nico didn't understand what that meant at all but apparently Toby did.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me! On the topic of dinner you should be warned that Eyeless Jack is a cannibal. So when you see what's on his plate at dinner, try not to freak out too much." Toby had started moving toward the mansion and Nico followed, he felt a little sick when he heard about 'Eyeless Jack', but he had already agreed to stay and there was no backing out now. "He's one of the people Slender meant about 'showing you're not to be trifled with' or whatever. E.J. didn't know about Demi-gods anymore than we did, so he'll probably want to see if you taste any different than normal humans.

"It's not like having to fight him is a unusual thing though. Everyone but Slenderman, Smiling Dog, and Laughing Jack have had to hit E.J. over the head, shouting "No you can't eat me!" at some point or another. Even BEN and I'm pretty sure BEN doesn't even have a real physical form since he spends most of his time in a computer game."

"Okay well that's reassuring." Nico said sarcastically. Hoody gave a small laugh but Toby didn't seem to notice. He was impatient with how slow Nico and Hoody were going. Nico wondered if he might start running in circles around them like a dog. "Who else do I need to look out for?" Nico asked before Toby could get distracted again.

"Jeff." Toby said immediately. "For the first couple months you're here keep your window locked! Door too and put something noisy in front of it, so no one can open it and sneak in." Nico and Hoody sped up a little to accommodate Toby, creating a compromise they could both live with without Nico and Hoody getting out of breath, or Toby going crazy. This speech was not making Nico feel very safe, but he supposed it was better to know so he could avoid these problems.

"D-don't worry." Hoody said softly seeming to notice Nico's unease. "S-Sally, L.J., and M-Mask should be fine with you since S-sir says you're okay. And M-me and Toby l-like you." Nico relaxed a little smiling at Hoody. Nico didn't know if Hoody meant it yet, but it was nice of Hoody to say. By now they had reached the mansion, the front door opened into a big room, with the many smaller hallways branching off of it. Nico got the impression this place would be hard not to get lost in.

"You'll l-learn your way around ev-eventually." Hoody said quietly under Toby's chatter. Toby wasn't saying anything important at the moment, so Nico tuned him out in favor of Hoody's quiet comments. Toby bolted up a staircase. Nico and Hoody followed slowly, Hoody leaning on the banister slightly, Nico walking in the middle still carrying the purring skeleton cat. At the top of the stairs they went down one hall, turned left and down another, at the end of that one they turned right.

"This is the hall where most of us have bedrooms. We don't want them too close to the stairs because sometimes humans stumble in and start opening doors, and that's not nice to wake up to." Toby explained. "This one if Jeff's." Toby pointed at one of the doors at the front of the hall on the right side. "The one at the very end is Sally's room. Hoody and Mask share that one because Hoody doesn't like being alone. Oof." Hoody had elbowed him and then covered his already covered face with gloved hands. Toby just laughed.

"I sleep in the room next to theirs. You should sleep in the one on the other side of Masky and Hoody's, that way Jeff would have to pass our rooms to get to you. ...And it's always good to be close enough to hear each other if we need help." Nico didn't think there was any point in arguing with Toby as he went and opened the door to the room he thought Nico should have. Nico followed Toby in and found it was a nice room, darker than most bedrooms, mostly done in red and black with dark wood and heavier curtains on the window than was normal. But Nico wasn't a fan of being woken up with the sun anyway.

"This will be fine." Nico said nodding approvingly, the bed was big too, a old looking four poster, the desk, chair, and bookshelf against one wall looked old too. Nico wondered how long the mansion and all its furnishings had been here. The cat mewed to be let down and Nico dropped it, even dead cats landed on their feet without hurting themselves. The cat landed on it's paws with a louder noise than was usual for cats since it didn't have any flesh to muffle it's landing. The cat gave a disgruntled mew, then wandered over to the bed, jumping up on it the cat curled into a ball and started purring again.

"You're cat seems to agree." Toby said happily "Good now we should show you around a bit! Let's go." Toby was about to grab Nico's arm and drag him off again, but Hoody put one hand on Toby's arm as he reached, pushing it back down.

"W-we should give him some t-time to settle himself in. W-we can show him around l-later." He told Toby firmly then looked at Nico again. "In an hour?" He asked and Nico nodded, he was glad Hoody had done that. He didn't think he could take in much more information before he had been given time to process what he already had. Hoody nodded as well and then dragged Toby out, Nico could hear Toby protesting all the way down the hall but Nico just went and closed the door after them.

Once that was done Nico went and sat on the bed looking around the room again , it needed to be dusted. He supposed no one had used it for a while but he could do that later. Getting up from the bed (the cat gave a muffled meow of protest at the shifting) Nico crossed to the window and opened the curtain. It was a big window and it would let in plenty of light when Nico wanted it, this room could be as bright or gloomy as he wanted. Nico stood at the window for another moment wondering which one he would choose, then he closed the curtain again with a small smirk.

He went over to the bookshelf and looked at the titles. It was the one thing in the room that didn't seem to need any dusting at all, someone in this house cared for books. Old books, none of which seemed very interesting to Nico until he found one about mythology from around the world. His hand hesitated over it for a moment, he loved mythology, or at least the game he had played about mythology. Maybe it was time to learn more about the myths that game was based on, and the one his life was quickly turning into.

He didn't want to read it right now though, instead he put it on the small table next to the bed to read later when he had more time. Once that was done he sat down on the bed next to the cat again and ran the tips of his fingers over the bumps of the cats spine feeling it vibrate with it's purr. Well this had been a very strange day and it was promising to get stranger, Nico thought he might like to keep the cat around for a while. It took much less energy than a human, and with all the craziness that was going on it would be nice to have some sort of comfort. Even if that was a skeleton cat it still purred and nuzzled his hand with it's nose.

Carefully he moved the cat into his lap, it made a small noise of disgust at being moved. Nico was worried it would get up and leave again right away but after a moment of consideration it laid down on his lap. Smiling Nico kept petting the cat as he ran over what he had been told already, so this house was home to people called Sally, Smiling Dog, Jeff, L.J. and E.J. (he would have a hard time keeping those two names straight) Masky, Hoody, BEN, Toby and Slenderman. If there was anyone else Nico didn't remember them or they hadn't been mentioned yet. Slenderman seemed to be in charge so since Nico was okay with Slender everyone else should be fine with him, although he did need to keep an eye on E.J. and Jeff.

Nico sighed flopping back on the bed and staring at the canopy, this was all a little insane. He supposed it was easier to believe things like these people existed after finding out that all the Greek monsters and gods were real, maybe that's why he was having as little trouble processing it as he was. He half wished that he had let Toby drag him away to meet the others right away. Now Nico was anxious to see what type of people, or beings they were, but he knew it wouldn't be smart to try and find them on his own so he waited for Toby and Hoody to come back for him.

* * *

Next chapter I think I'm going to add my OC because whatever dudes it's my story! That being said if I get a overwhelming negative response I'll leave her out.


	3. When are you From?

Roughly an hour later there was a knock on Nico's door. A loud quick one. He guessed it was Toby even before he went to open it. Unsurprisingly he had been right. Toby wasn't wearing his mouth guard or goggles anymore and that was a bit surprising, more so because of the scar on one side of Toby's mouth. It was more than a scar really, Nico could see a couple of Toby's teeth through it. He wondered if that made it hard for Toby to eat.

"You ready to go?" Toby said skipping back, he either hadn't noticed Nico staring at the scar, or he was used to it, Nico suspected the latter. Nico nodded, yes he was ready to go, or as ready as he would ever be, he was still nervous. "Good! First introductions already here." Toby said waving someone who had been hidden in the shadows forward.

"This is Masky, the other one of Slenders Proxies." The man was taller the Toby and wearing a white mask with black lips, wide black eyes and arched eyebrows painted on it. Hoody was close behind Masky, as if drawn to him by a magnet. Masky nodded regarding Nico carefully, Nico could barely see the wide blue eyes behind the mask but he could feel them on him.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't like the entire idea of 'trusting'. Well anyone besides Hoody, not even me." Toby said waving a hand in a shooing motion and giving an overdramatic pout.

"It's nice to meet you Masky." Nico said stepping forward and holding out his right hand to shake, at first he thought Masky was going to refuse. Then Hoody elbowed him gently and Masky sighed and gripped Nico's hand a little too tightly, giving it a shake before letting go again quickly. Nico retracted his hand raising one eyebrow quizzically then shrugged. Hoody and Toby hadn't said he needed to watch out for Masky and until proven wrong he would trust their word.

"We've already told Masky about you so lets go meet the others! Jeffs confined to his room for now and I think Sally and L.J. are out playing in the woods, so we'll start with BEN, he's downstairs." Toby started down the hall to the stairs, Nico waiting for a moment not wanting to have his back to Masky, but Masky showed no signs of going ahead.

"I-it's okay. Go." Hoody said waving Nico to go ahead. Nico sighed and did, he listened to the footsteps of the two behind him, they were so quiet. He probably wouldn't have noticed them if he wasn't listening for them. Nico would have to learn that trick, he could think of many, many more ways it would be useful than just to sneak up on people to kill them.

They followed Toby back down the three corridors to the stairs, and then down to the ground floor again. Nico tried to keep track of where he was being lead, but all the doors and halls looked the same to him and he soon got lost. He suspected finding ones way around this house involved more remembering to count how many doors you passed than looking for landmarks. He would count on the way back since it would be useless to start half way through now .

Toby finally stopped outside of a room, he knocked on the door. There was no answer, Toby knocked again. When there was still no answer Nico assumed they would have to leave again, but Toby just walked in. Unsure of what to do Nico followed him in and looked around what seemed to be just an office. There was a laptop on the desk and a few gaming systems against the wall, he assumed that's what they were, he had heard of them but never seen one. Nico got even more confused when Toby marched over to one of the game systems and knocked on it, there was no response unsurprisingly and Toby knocked again.

"Come on BEN it's almost dinner time this is not the time for a nap! Besides we brought a new member of the household to come meet you." Nico remembered something about BEN spending most of his time in a game, but he still didn't believe anything would happen until the thing turned on on it's own. A text box showed up on the blackness of the screen.

**Go Away! **Said the text box and the thing started to shut down again before Toby started poking it this time.

"Not till you come out and introduce yourself!" Toby said, the atmosphere darkened and Nico had the distinct impression that BEN was about to do something.

"Slenderman said to introduce him." Masky interrupted the climb of energy in the room, it hovered at the same level for a moment before the speakers let out a burst of static that, sounded oddly like a sigh and the energy vanished. The screen on the game turned white and after a moment someone began to push their way out of it. After a moment a boy with a green hat, blond hair, and a green tunic type thing was standing on the floor in front of them. He looked fairly normal despite having just come out of a game, until he opened his eyes. Nico repressed the urge to step back when he saw that the area that should have been white was black and the pupil was red. Blood began to slide down the boys face from his eyes and Nico shivered.

"What did you want?" BEN asked, Nico could still hear a low level of interference under BEN's voice as if he was talking through a speaker.

"It's nice to meet you BEN, my name is Nico Di Angelo." Nico took the initiative introducing himself to the… person? Video game character? For now just BEN. "I'm a son of the Greek god Hades, Slenderman wants to know more about how my powers work, so for now I'll be living here." BEN reached out to shake Nico's hand, but as soon as they touched it was like Nico had touched a live wire and electricity was running through his arm, Nico pulled away quickly, BEN grinned.

"So what can you do that's caught the old man's attention?" Ben asked still grinning, Nico didn't like that smile. BEN looked like he was dissecting every aspect of Nico's mind, wondering how best to drive him insane, and BEN was enjoying every minute of it. Nico didn't look away, he had to hold eye contact to prove he would not be BEN's prey because Nico had seen enough monsters to know what a predators stare looked like.

"I can raise the dead." Nico answered calmly still holding eye contact. "I might be able to do more I only found out about my powers recently."

"Huh that's pretty impressive death boy." BEN said shifting his weight to his other foot. "Now when are you from?"

"Pardon?" he was shocked though he tried not to show it, he hadn't mentioned to any of them that he wasn't from this time. BEN smirked, obviously Nico hadn't done such a good job of hiding his surprise.

"When are you from?" BEN repeated slowly still smirking. "There's no mention of you on the internet, with records beginning to be digitized if you were born when you look like you should have been I would have found you by now. When are you from?"

"You don't have to answer him." Nico had almost forgotten the Proxies were there, Toby was almost never quiet for this long and even now it had been Masky that spoke. He was glaring at BEN. "He's just trying to play one of his games, best not to let him inside your head. He'll never leave."

"Aww, Masky were you given orders to spoil my fun?" BEN whined but his smirk didn't slip. "Or are you just jealous that I'm still free to play my own games, and don't have to be a pawn in anyone else's?" Nico saw Masky stiffen and he decided he didn't like Ben much. For a moment Nico thought that Masky would attack BEN, but then Hoody rested his head on Masky's shoulder and Masky relaxed.

"Slenderman wants Nico here, if you drive him away then you'll have to answer to Slender." Masky warned BEN ignoring what he had said before. Masky was taking his own advice not to let BEN into his head. Nico made up his mind that he would follow Masky's advice as well if Masky trusted it enough to follow it.

"Fine." BEN said crossing his arms and scowling. "Now are you done? I was in the middle of something." Nico nodded and looked at Masky who nodded as well. "Good." BEN grumbled and slid back into the game system, once he was in it turned off with an annoyed snapping sound.

Mask turned and left the room immediately, Hoody tapped Ticci-Toby on the shoulder bringing him out of the trance he had been in, staring at the wall and muttering soundlessly. So that was why he hadn't interrupted before. Toby jumped and dashed after Mask, Hoody waited for Nico to go first but Nico didn't mind having Hoody at his back so he went.

"If you start having nightmares about a statue that looks kind of like BEN, but with blue eyes, or about your legs being sewn together and a mask sewn to your face let us know." Masky said suddenly as soon as they were out of the room. "It's one of his little tricks to drive people crazy, if Slender finds out he's doing it to someone in the house he takes away BEN's access to the internet for a few days."

"Okay I'll keep that in mind." Nico said grimacing, as a demi-god he had enough nightmares on his own without help from any help from sarcastic computer programs.

"Ya, the only time BEN is bearable is when you're playing videogames with him, and even then it has to be video games that aren't Majora's Mask. Try playing Mario Kart with him some time, that can be fun and it'll get you in his good books." Toby said fully back to reality, though still a bit more subdued than Nico had come to expect. Nico nodded, he had never played video games before, he had no clue how they worked, but with how some of the other kids had talked about them at camp Nico thought he would like them.

"Alright, who am I supposed to meet next?" Nico said, he hoped the others (besides Jeff and E.J.) were more like the proxies than BEN. Nico wasn't sure how many sadistic video game characters he could stand.

"Let's go outside and try to find Sally and L.J.!" Toby suggested enthusiastically. "Smiling Dog will probably be with them, so that's killing three birds with one stone!"

"That's a good idea Toby." Mask said in a tone of over exaggerated surprise, Toby stuck his tongue out petulantly at Masky before running off. Masky followed Toby, and this time Mask fell back to walk with Nico at the back of the party. They walked in silence as Masky and Toby started fighting, but the silence with Hoody wasn't awkward at all. Nico didn't feel any pressure to make conversation and he knew Hoody didn't either, so they let the quiet stand. Nico counted the doors to the exit this time and got to eleven, this was a big house.

When they got out of the house Toby sprinted into the woods. Nico expected they would follow Toby and was surprised when Mask just sat down on the doorstep. Hoody sat down on the ground in front of Masky but Nico decided to stay standing, he didn't really know what was happening. They stayed that way as they waited for Toby to come back, Hoody and Masky seemed to be staying unnaturally still, Nico fidgeted shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

After maybe five minutes Toby came sprinting back out of the woods laughing madly with a dog at his heals, the dog was panting happily and snapping playfully at Toby's heals. Toby didn't seem to mind even though there was a couple of places on his legs Nico could see blood. Toby kept laughing and dancing around to avoid the dogs snapping… human teeth. The dog stilled when it saw Nico and stopped panting, but still it's lips were drawn back in an unnaturally large smile even for a dog and it's teeth were definitely human.

Nico shivered, so this was smiling dog, it seemed to act like a normal dog but as it growled at Nico, he felt a little sick. It wasn't a natural thing to see a dog with human teeth like that, even though it didn't really seem like it should be, it was scary. Hoody stood up and stepped forward to meet the dog, ruffling it's pointed ears.

"This is Nico." Hoody told the dog kneeling down to it's level and gesturing for Nico to come over. Nico swallowed and went over, the dogs ears pricked and it stared at Nico. Nico tried not to let his fear show, he had heard somewhere that animals could sense it. He held out his hand and the dog sniffed it, most animals ran away from Nico because he felt like danger and death to them but this dog seemed interested. After a minute a sniffing the dog licked Nico's hand and he relaxed, Nico ran his hand over the soft fur of the dogs head then straightened as two more figures came out of the woods.

One was a little girl with long brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing nightdress that had either been pink and had bleach spilled on it, or had been white and had blood spilled on it. From the pattern Nico suspected the latter. She was dragging someone much taller behind her, a hunched monochrome clown with a large sharp-toothed grin. The girl, Sally he assumed, was chattering happily to the clown and the clown, L.J. laughed. The clown was so big that Sally could only get her hand around one of the clowns long, knife like fingers, but Sally didn't seem to mind and the clown followed readily.

"Sally, L.J., this is Nico." Toby said making a motion like he was presenting Nico, Nico felt very uncomfortable as the two stared at him. Sally let go of L.J.'s finger and clutched a bear to her chest with both arms, staring at Nico with wide eyes over the bears head. It was hard for Nico to believe that the little girl could be a killer, she looked so small and innocent, but there was blood all over her dress. Nico very much doubted it was her own, besides she lived here and apparently everyone here except him was a killer.

"It's very nice to meet you, L.J." Nico said to the clown first then smiled gently at Sally. "And you too Sally."


	4. Dead Blood

Laughing Jack reached out one of his long fingered hands and shook Nico's offered one, he didn't hold very tightly but that was just as well since his fingers seemed to be as sharp as knives. Nico surprised, shivered, and L.J. gave a rusty sounding giggled before letting go of Nico. Nico reached out to Sally to shake her hand too, at first she half hid behind L.J. but after glancing at Hoody, and receiving an encouraging nod she crept out giving Nico's hand a quick shake before letting go again.

"So where's the new one come from?" L.J. asked Masky as if Nico wasn't there, his voice sounded like metal screeching on metal.

"Can we play with him?" Sally asked in a small voice that sounded just like a regular little girls. Nico was about to say that he could answer for himself and of course they could play when Masky cut him off.

"Toby found him in the woods, and Slenderman wants to know more about him. Since Slenderman wants him around you can only play _non-violent _games, understand Sally? Or at least non-lethal if you play with him like you play with humans, uncle Slendy will be very upset with you." Nico was annoyed for a moment to have Masky speaking for him but then he was glad Masky had. It sounded like if Nico had said he would play with Sally without conditions he would have ended up dead.

"Awww but that's no fun." L.J. eyeing Nico as Sally pouted for a moment. Nico stood his ground and stared back at L.J, he would fight the clown if he had to. L.J. seemed to realize because after a few silent tense minutes he shrugged. "He's almost too old for your games anyway, if the old man wants him then whatever." Nico wondered what age L.J. liked for his 'games'.

"Do you like hide and seek?" Sally asked seeming to warm up to him as L.J. did.

"I love hide and seek." Nico agreed once he glanced at Masky to make sure it was safe. "Just to warn you I'm really good at it, I kind of disappear into shadows by accident sometimes when I try to hide." Sally perked up squeezing her teddy even tighter and bouncing up on her toes.

"Oh no, you can't run off with him right now, Sally." Masky intercepted her apparently next action. "He still needs to meet E.J. before dinner. Do either of you know where he is?" Sally shook her head and L.J. shrugged he seemed bored.

"Can he play with me once he's met E.J.?" Sally asked innocently, Masky nodded and Sally smiled. "Then I'll help you look for him!" She glanced at L.J. who shook his head and wandered back into the woods. Sally didn't bother watching L.J., running over to Nico she grabbed the hem of his shirt and started dragging him towards the mansion. Nico glanced back to make sure that Masky and Hoody were following, before relinquishing control to the little girl in the blood stained dress.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING WAIT FOR ME!" Nico had nearly forgotten about Ticci-Toby as he heard pounding feet and panting rushing up behind them. Nico glanced back just in time to pull Sally back as Toby, tried to stop too fast and face-planted right were Sally had been standing. His arms were stretched in front of him, Nico doubted he had even tried to break his fall and as Sally burst out laughing he understood why. Masky laughed to and even Hoodie gave a small chuckle, Nico didn't join in laughing but he did smile slightly. It looked like L.J. wasn't the only clown.

Toby pushed himself up grinning, there was a little bit of blood trickling from his nose but Toby hadn't noticed, there hadn't been a crunching noise so it wasn't broken and no one bothered to tell him. The nosebleed would either stop or Toby would notice when the blood got in his mouth, either way no harm done.

"We're going looking for E.J. so we can play hide and seek!" Sally informed Toby starting to drag Nico again so forcefully that he stumbled, she was very strong for her size.

"Oh okay, but why hide and seek? Hiding is boring you have to stay still for ever!" Toby said getting to his feet and walking on Sally's other side. "Why not tag?"

"Because you always win that game and it's not fair." Sally said pouting at Toby. "The only way you lose is if uncle Slendy plays with us and he hardly ever does."

"Ya that's why I like it!" Toby said laughing and giving a larger than normal twitch, Nico had already stopped noticing Toby's twitches, they were almost constant and hardly worth noting anymore.

"That's mean Toby!" Sally said pouting . "No, I wanna play hide and seek! You don't have to play if you don't want to! Nico agreed to play with me, and Masky, and Hoody, that's enough people for a game without you!" She hadn't asked Masky and Hoody but they didn't object. They had reached the stairs now and Nico gently untangled Sally's hand from his shirt so that he wouldn't get dragged up the stairs. Once they were inside Sally paused and looked at Masky expectantly.

"Were should we look for E.J. first?" She asked.

"The infirmary." Masky decided after a moment. "I think he had to fix up Jeff when he got back, so he'll probably be in there cleaning." Nico braced himself for Sally to grab him again but this time she went over to Hoody instead and lifted her arms like she wanted to be picked up.

"Piggyback ride?" She half asked half demanded, Nico suspected that either would have the same effect because Hoody wouldn't say no to her. Sure enough he crouched down so she could clamber onto his back, and stood back up bouncing her slightly to settle her more comfortably. She giggled happily and Nico noticed as they started walking again that Hoody walked with more of a bounce in his step to make Sally laugh. Hoody was good with kids it seemed.

The infirmary was on the ground floor on the other side of the house, not far enough that Hoody had to ask Sally to get down. Which was good because Sally was clinging to him with arms and legs and showing no intention of letting go. The first thing that Nico noticed when the door to the infirmary was opened was a strong smell, it was metallic and tangy. It was similar to blood but just a little bit… darker seemed the best word, Nico remembered that E.J. was the one they had said was a cannibal, the one he would real have to look out for.

The second thing Nico noticed was E.J. himself, he was standing with his back to them cleaning blood off of what looked like an old hospital table. From the back he looked completely human, wearing a hoodie like all of the proxies but his hood was down revealing tousled, staticy brown hair. It wasn't till he turned around that Nico realized why he was called Eyeless Jack, Nico was glad they had waited till last to show him E.J. or he might have reacted badly.

E.J. wore a mask similar to Masky's, but unlike Masky's it was blue, also unlike his, the eyeholes were open to wear his eyes should have been. Should have been being the main phrase, because they weren't there, where his eyes should have been were only black pits. There was some sort of blackness leaking from them, dead infected blood Nico suspected, that was probably part of the smell. As Nico watched E.J. reached into his hoodie and pulled out a black cloth, using it to wipe some of the blackness from his face before it could drip to the floor. Nico felt a little sick as he realized that the cloth had probably used to be a white handkerchief, now stained completely Black.

"E.J. Uncle Slendy brought a new friend!" Sally slid down from Hoodies back and ran over to E.J. "His name is Nico! He's gonna play hide and seek with me, do you want to play too?" She grabbed the hem of E.J.'s hoody and E.J. put the cloth back in his pocket before resting one surprisingly delicate hand on Sally's head.

"No I don't think I will Sally, sorry. As usually Jeff has made a mess, he doesn't approve of having to answer to Slenderman about anything, so as usually he has taken out his frustration on my things." E.J. waved at the spill. Nico noticed for the first time that there were shards of glass in it and something else. Small darker lumps, some for of flesh, an organ he suspected, Nico felt sick. Of course they were human that was probably what he ate. "So I'll have to go into a city tonight to get more, that only made Jeff angrier of course because he's forbidden to come with me."

"I'll go with you." Toby said slipping past Nico and into the room. E.J. gave a sigh and seemed to be about to say something but Toby cut him off. "Sally's already claimed Hoody and Masky for her games tonight so you can't have them." Toby smirked, obviously E.J. preferred the other two proxies. E.J. sighed again but he nodded accepting that he would have to make due with Toby.

"Now, this 'new friend' Slenderman has brought. Come closer please, Nico was it? Unsurprisingly my vision isn't very good." Nico swallowed he didn't want to go closer really, but it was obvious that E.J.'s vision wouldn't be very good. Nico was honestly surprised he had any at all, but Nico didn't want to be rude. He tried not to hesitate as he went closer but he stayed tense, ready to fight if he needed to. So far E.J. had seemed rather tame and even polite, but Sally had been enough to warn Nico that first appearances meant nothing.

As Nico got closer he noticed that in addition to looking at him E.J. was also sniffing the air subtly like a dog. He must rely on scent as well as sight to make up for the lack of the second one, though how he could smell anything over the smell of whatever had spilt on the ground was a mystery to Nico. Nico stopped a couple arms lengths away from E.J. he hoped it would be close enough because he really didn't want to get any closer, E.J. seemed content with it and observed Nico for a few more quite tense minutes.

"You don't smell like most of the humans I've encountered. Like any human in fact, but you don't smell like one of us either. What are you?" Nico fidgeted, E.J.'s sense of smell was uncomfortably acute, Nico wondered what else it could tell.

"Well I'm only half human." Nico admitted. "I'm a Demi-God, my mother was human, my father is Hades the Greek good of the underworld." Nico resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, he needed to keep his hands ready to fight.

"Interesting." E.J. sniffing the air again and moving a little closer to Nico. Nico took a step back. "So that's what Slenderman wants you for? He wants to know how you're different from humans?"

"I suppose." Nico said stepping back uncomfortably. "He said he had never seen a power that worked quite like mine so he wanted to help me learn more about them."

"Hmm." E.J. sounded still moving forwards, Nico struggled between a desire to look behind him to make sure E.J. didn't back him into a wall and not wanting to look away from him. "I wonder if you're any different on the inside." E.J.'s eye sockets were angled towards Nico's abdomen hungrily, so whatever the organs he ate came from that area. "I wonder if you taste any different."

"Well I wouldn't know, I mean I've tasted my own blood but I have nothing to compare it to." Nico said trying to sound calmer than he was, he succeeded though 'calmer than he was' still meant he sounded pretty freaked out.

"I do." E.J. said and Nico noticed E.J.'s mask shift up as he smiled and lunged at Nico.


	5. Dinner

Nico dodged out of the way hitting the wall immediately, gods damn it he should have taken a moment to look behind him. E.J. approached slowly thinking that Nico was trapped, Nico's breath came in short bursts now because of the smell, ten times stronger now that E.J. was so close. Nico doubted any of the others would come to his aid, he needed to show E.J that he could fight for himself, or he would just be back next time Nico was on his own. With that in mind Nico tried to stay calm as his mind scrabbled for a plan. He then noticed the glint of something metal, a scalpel, in E.J.'s hand.

It turned out Nico didn't have to plan, as soon as E.J. lunged again Nico's body took over, instinct and training moving his limbs on their own. Nico dropped to the floor to avoid the blade and kicked out at E.J's legs, missing the knee but making a solid connection with the shin. Nico heard a grunt and E.J. stumbled back a couple paces, giving Nico the room he needed to roll to the side farther away from E.J.. Nico leapt to his feet and stepped away from the wall so it was no longer at his back.

E.J. made a small snarling, gurgling noise but seemed hesitant to attack Nico again, Nico glared back. He knew he could be quite scary when he wanted to be and right now he did, he relaxed the hold he kept on his power most of the time. The room darkened slightly moving out from Nico's body, and everything seemed colder. His eyes blackened with anger, sadness, and the feeling of death that made most people feel uncomfortable around him intensified.

"No matter how tough you believe you are you are still just a mortal. Do you really want to pick a fight with someone who is half God?" Nico asked coldly, staring at E.J. with dead eyes. E.J. took a involuntary step back, hesitated, then took another.

"Maybe not." He said nodding slightly. "I can see now why Slenderman is so interested in you, I think I too would like to study your powers from the outside for a while. Though, I can't promise I won't try to dissect you again at a later date." Nico couldn't tell if E.J. was joking or not, but he had the feeling he wasn't. It didn't matter for now though.

"It was nice to meet you." Nico said crossing the room to the doorway where Masky and Hoody still lingered.

"It's almost supper time, so I'm sure I'll see you again soon." E.J. said turning back to his cleaning. Nico made himself wait until he was out of the room and a little ways down the hall before he slumped against the wall. He was exhausted, he had thought he had used the last of his power to summon the cat for Slenderman, but then instinct and desperation had made him call on more and now he felt empty.

"Are you alright?" Masky asked as Nico breathed deeply straightening his back against the flat wood of the wall.

"I've used more power today than I knew I had." Nico said softly frowning. "I'm sure in the long run it will help me have access to more, but right now I feel empty, I don't know if I've ever felt quite this bad before." Nico knew he hadn't but very little of that actually had to do with his power being gone, so he didn't mention it.

"Oh." Masky said shifting awkwardly, neither he or Hoody had any powers at all that Nico knew of, so he supposed they wouldn't understand, it didn't matter.

"Where did Toby go?" Nico asked suddenly noticing the twitching boys absence, he had seemed pretty keen on following them around earlier why would he have left. Masky and Hoody both shifted awkwardly and exchanged a look through their masks.

"Well you know Toby's crazy... he has voices in his head, they're the ones who tell him to kill. Most of the time he gets along with them... they can sort of compromise, and Toby sort of functions in his level of insanity. but sometimes he kinda… goes sane I suppose? He starts trying to fight the voices in his head and get back to who he was before his sister died. He stops functioning for a bit while that happens for a bit until he gives up. and he and the voices go back to co-existing."

"That's what was happening when he was muttering at the wall earlier, so he's had to go back to his room till that's over. Sally's gone with him because if Toby was left alone when he's like this he'd probably bite his hands off."

It was Nico's turn to "oh" awkwardly, so Toby hadn't been exaggerating at all when he had said that he was insane. Nico could understand why he supposed, if what Masky had described was the alternative, insanity would be a much more enjoyable state. "Does that happen to anyone else here?" Nico asked wondering if it was a common occurrence, but Hoody shook his head.

"No, the rest of us are pretty stable in our levels of sanity." Masky expanded on Hoody's denial. "Hoody is pretty sane, by societies standards, most of the time and L.J. and Jeff are completely insane all the time, the rest of us fall somewhere in the middle." So that was why Hoody stuttered all the time, even as one of them it could be scary for a sane person to live with a bunch of insane murderers.

"So why do you stay?" Nico asked Hoody, too tired to think about if it was a rude question. As an answer Hoody quickly grabbed hold of Masky's arm, tightly as if he expected someone to try and separate them. Nico nodded, that was a pretty clear answer, Hoody and Masky were best friends, inseparable even, and as the more bold of the two Masky chose where they went, Hoody just followed. "Fair enough." Nico said blandly, Hoody relaxed a little and let go of Masky's arm, slipping his own through the crack of Masky's instead so their arms were linked.

Nico looked away, their easy affection was hard to watch. He and his sister used to share affection like that, but that had stopped even before her death when she had joined the hunters of Artemis. Nico took another deep breath biting the inside of his lip, now was not the time to think about that, now was not the time to cry. Nico pushed himself away from that wall, pushing down his exhaustion and emotion in the same action.

"Is there anyone else I should meet?" He asked wanting a distraction "Someone I won't need to use my powers to impress? I won't be able to use them again until I've slept."

"No, if you can't defend yourself properly right now it would be better if you met Jeff at dinner, where there's a 'no fighting rule" Nico wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. He wanted a distraction but he also didn't feel up to meeting anyone else. He wondered how social he would be expected to be at the meal, most of the creepypastas didn't seem like very social creatures but people were sometimes very different in groups than on their own.

"How long till dinner then?" Nico asked.

"We don't know." Masky said shrugging. "Actually Slenderman is probably cooking tonight since we're showing you around, E.J.'s not allowed to cook for the group and Jeff's grounded. We should go help?" Masky glanced Hoody. Hoody nodded. "Do you want to come help Nico, or do you want to go back to your room? It won't be long before dinner but you might be able to have a short rest." A rest sounded good but Nico knew from experience he wouldn't actually manage it, he couldn't sleep until he was about to pass out now, and he didn't want to be alone.

"I'll help." Nico decided trying not to look to tired, though he knew he had bags under his eyes and probably looked like death.

"A-are you s-sure?" Hoody asked cautiously.

"Yes I'm sure." Nico said. Hoody nodded and started to lead the way, Masky and Nico followed.

The kitchen was at the back of the house and looked newer than the rest of the house though that didn't mean much. All it meant was that the stove seemed to run on electricity rather than wood, and it had a fridge, though both looked like they were probably some of the first models ever produced. The kitchen was clean though and large with a rack of pots and pans hanging in the middle of the room above a stationary island with a few old metal stools around it.

Standing by the stove, looking very out of place, was Slenderman. He had to bend slightly to fit in the room even though the ceiling was quite high, Nico was sure Slenderman would have had to teleport in because he wouldn't have fit through the door. There were two very large pots on the stove and the room smelled like tomato sauce, chasing the smell of E.J.'s office out of Nico's nose. Slenderman turned towards them, Nico blinked in surprise to see that he was wearing an apron with a checkered pattern on it, of course Slender wouldn't want to get his suit dirty.

"Hello sir, is there anything we can do to help?" Masky asked politely unthreading his arm from Hoodies and clasping his hands behind his back.

_"I think not children." _Slenderman said waving a wooden spoon he was holding at them before returning to stirring the sauce. "_The pasta is almost finished, though I suppose you could set the table if you wish."_

"Alright." Masky said going over to a cupboard and taking outfour plates which he handed to Nico, before taking five himself. "Will you get cutlery Hoody?" Masky asked, Hoody nodded already halfway to a drawer in the island which he opened and started pulling knives and forks out of. "Do you use a spoon to eat pasta Nico? E.J. and Hoody do."

"No." Nico said confused, no one in his family had ever used spoons when eating pasta. Wouldn't the noodles just fall off the spoon? That didn't seem very effective. He shrugged it off and followed Masky out of the kitchen through a different door than they had come in, and into a large dining room. It was richly furnished with a long wooden table and cushioned straight backed chairs that must have been quite hard to keep clean, they were setting nine places today but it looked like the table could have sat twice that.

He noticed that Masky and Hoody didn't set the place at the head of the table, only the sides, Nico didn't understand why but he followed their example and left it bare. Just as they finished Slenderman walked in carrying four bowls, two of pasta carried in his hands, and two of sauce carried carefully in his tentacles. He put them down delicately at either end of the set places so that all at the meal could be served faster.

_"Alright, dinner is ready." _Slenderman said and this time it echoed in Nico's head in a way that made him sure the call reached beyond him and to everyone else in the house. Hoody and Masky sat down leaving a space between them for Nico, which he took gratefully knowing that they would much rather sit next to each other and were doing this for his comfort. Nico's suspicions about the call were confirmed when people began to trickle into the room, E.J. came first then Sally.

"I've wrapped Toby's hands so he can't bite them or claw himself, but he won't be down for dinner." Sally announced skipping over to the table, pouting at Hoody for having the seat next to Nico, and then climbing up on the chair next to Hoody. BEN came in next grumbling something about an interrupted game, L.J. came in with Smiling Dog on his heals who slipped under the table quickly to wait for any dropped food scraps.

There were two empty spots now, not counting the unset place at the head of the table, one of them must have been for Toby who wasn't coming, and the other must be for Jeff. Jeff wondered in a few minutes after L.J. and after Slenderman had taken his place at the head of the table. Of course he couldn't eat since he didn't have a mouth so why would he need a plate? Everyone else had started serving themselves. Nico couldn't help but be taken aback by Jeff's appearance, the black rimmed eyes, burnt white skin, black hair and scarred red smile were quite a disconcerting combination.

Jeff scowled around the room and stormed over to a seat across from Nico, one down between L.J. and BEN. He didn't notice Nico at first, staring down at his plate angrily, and then getting himself a serving of pasta. Nico shrugged, Jeff would notice when he noticed. Nico had only just realized how much of the emptiness he had been feeling was hunger so he wanted to focus on his dinner as well. It was really good, it almost could have passed for Italian, though not quite, Nico couldn't help but wonder where a creature who couldn't eat had learned to cook but not enough to ask.

"Who are you?" Nico sighed, so Jeff had noticed he was there. Nico looked up at Jeff who was staring with wide unblinking eyes.

"My name is Nico." Nico said politely. "It's nice to meet you, Jeff."

"Huh" Jeff said fairly unconcerned. "And what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm a Demi-god, son of a mortal and Hades the Greek god of death and the underworld. Slenderman wants to know more about how the power I got from my father works. And I don't have anywhere else I'd rather go." Nico explained easily. Jeff raised an eyebrow skeptically.

_"It is true Jeffry, he has showed me a sample of his power, it is not much now but I believe with some nurturing it shall become great. Besides I believe he will fit in well here." _Slenderman's comment was directed at Jeff but everyone else could hear as well. _"At the moment he is quite tired though Jeffry so I would thank you to leave any fights you wish to start until tomorrow." _Jeff scowled and looked down, obviously not willing to disobey Slenderman, but not happy about it. Nico sighed, so tomorrow there would be more fighting, fantastic.


	6. Movie night

Both Hoody and Masky had taken of their masks during the meal and left them off when it was over, Nico found it hard to adjust to. He could recognize their masks to their names, but found it a lot more difficult to adjust to recognizing them by their actual faces. Masky had brown hair and side burns, blue eyes, a fine boned nose, and a mouth on the wide side of proportionate. Hoody's hair was darker, dark brown, maybe black, he was clean-shaven with brown eyes, finer brows, and a smaller mouth.

"Can we play hide and seek now?" Sally asked as soon as everyone was done eating, looking back and forth between Hoody and Masky expectantly.

"Of course we can." Masky said after a glance at Hoody. "You'll have to give me and Hoody a moment first though, I need to take my meds and he needs to take out his contacts, you know that Sal." Sally was up from her chair and did a small impatient sort of dance.

"Alright but hurry please? I wanna play! Nico you'll still play hide and seek with us, won't you?" She hopped over to him and pulled on his sleeve as Hoody and Masky got up and left the room. Nico might have felt a bit vulnerable without them, but Slenderman and Sally were still there, they made him feel a bit better.

"Of course I will Sally." Nico said smiling slightly. "I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yay!" Sally said before running over to E.J. demanding that she should be allowed to feed the dog as he was getting Smiling Dog's food. Slenderman got up and started clearing the table, Nico got up to help. He doubted Slenderman needed help, but it seemed like the polite thing to do so Nico did it.

_"Jeffry." _Slenderman called. Nico looked behind him to see Jeff trying to sneak out of the dining room. _"It is your turn to do the dishes tonight, Jeffry, had you forgotten?" _Slenderman said, a cold edge creeping into his mental voice.

"Yes, I guess I must have." Jeff said scowling and storming into the kitchen. Nico got out of the way. "Why can't the new kid do them?" Jeff asked. Nico scowled, he wouldn't have minded doing the dishes very much but the way Jeff called him a kid annoyed Nico.

_"Because he is new Jeffry." _Slenderman said in the same cool tone _"Besides, he offered his help in the preparation of the meal and set the table along with Masky and Hoody. Which is more than you ever offer of your own accord, Jeffry." _Jeff scowled at both Nico and Slenderman, but stormed over to the sink and started running hot water, so at least he was intending to do them. Nico slipped back out of the kitchen and into the dining room to avoid Jeff.

Sally was just making Smiling Dog sit for his food, his long dog tongue lolling over his human teeth as he panted. When Sally put the dish down Smile leapt forward like any other dog. So far Nico had been unable to tell what had earned Smiling Dog his place here besides his teeth, maybe that was all it was. After a few more minutes Masky and Hoody came back. Masky was a little more wobbly than he had been and giggled a little, maybe the pills took a while to balance, and Hoody was wearing thin framed glasses.

"Are you ready to play now?" Sally asked practically jumping on Hoody who made a small oof noise, but didn't protest.

"Yep." Masky said smiling. "Why don't I be it first? Sally, I think you should help Nico hide before you find one for yourself okay? He doesn't know the house very well yet."

"Okay!" Sally said grasping Nico's hand tightly.

"Okay who else is playing?" Masky said and turned, surveying the room. L.J. put up his hand and surprisingly so did BEN. "Okay, so L.J. no invisibility unless Sally is it, BEN no hiding inside of electronics." Both BEN and L.J. grumbled a little but nodded. "Okay I'll start counting now then, everyone scatter." Masky closed his eyes and started counting. Nico could hear the smile in his voice as everyone hurried out of the room. Sally dragged Nico out of the room and down the hall looking around obviously thinking hard about where to put him.

"There are tons of secret passages around but Hoody and Masky know them better than anyone so no use hiding there." She mused aloud. "Most of my hiding spots are too big for you. Hmm." She ended up hiding him under the bed in L.J.'s room after promising Nico that he wouldn't mind if it was for the game. Besides no one hid in their own rooms so L.J. wouldn't find him there, Nico didn't mind, it was dark under the bed he could blend in well there.

"Ready or not here I come!" Nico heard Masky shout from downstairs. He hoped Sally had had time to find a hiding spot of her own after helping him. Nico settled himself to wait, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They passed the room he was hiding in and seemed to go up until they were right above him, then two pairs of footsteps coming down, he was willing to bet that was Masky finding Hoody right away.

Nico was found third, after L.J. who was too big to find anywhere good to hide. Hoody had been found first just as Nico had suspected. Nico was really quite glad to be found though, it was dusty under the bed and uncomfortable. Besides looking for the others was a good way to learn a bit more about the house. By the end of three rounds of hide seek, the second one in which Hoody was it, the third Sally was, Nico knew his way around much better. By that time it was probably about 8:30 and Sally was starting to rub her eyes a bit and whine like most when they're getting tired.

"Sal, I think it might be time for you to go to bed soon." Masky said smiling at her gently.

"No." Sally said pouting. "I don't wanna go to bed." She hid behind Hoody, who turned to her and kneeled down to her level.

"W-why don't we watch a sh-show before you have to go to b-bed." He suggested calmly. "I can b-brush your hair if you like, and b-braid it, that always helps you c-calm down." Sally seemed to think about it for a moment then nodded and Hoody smiled.

"Good idea Hoody." Masky said grinning. "What do you want to watch Sal?"

"Umm Winx?" Nico had no idea what that was but BEN groaned.

"I'm going to be the one who has to find it online aren't I?" He said scowling and Laughing Jack started cackling. "Ya ya laugh away, Laughing Jerk." BEN said frowning at L.J.

"Whatever, you're the one who has to watch a fairy show." L.J. said in his screechy voice still cackling. "I'm going to go terrorize some parents." He wondered away. Sally pouted at BEN.

"Fine, fine I'll go find your stupid show." BEN said stomping off.

"We might as well go with BEN." Masky told Nico. "Sally's going to drag Hoody to get whatever brush she wants him to use, ribbons too probably." Nico glanced at the two and saw that Sally indeed had Hoody's hand in hers and was pulling him. "Unless you'd rather just go back to your room and read or whatever." Masky said shrugging.

"No I'll come along, though I have no clue what 'Winx' is." Nico said walking beside Masky as they followed BEN.

"It's just this kids show about a team of magic fairy's. I don't really understand it, but Sal loves it so sometimes we end up watching it with her." Masky shrugged and Nico nodded. "She'll only watch one episode before she goes to bed though so we can watch something else afterwards."

"It doesn't really matter to me, I haven't seen any movies or shows that I remember." Nico said unconcernedly as they entered a living room with a large screen that BEN was already disappearing into. Images started to flick across the screen as he messed with it. Masky froze and Nico walked right passed him. "What?"

"You've never seen any tv?" Masky asked his eyes wide. Was it that strange? Nico shook his head staring at Masky curiously. "Wow you have some catching up to do." Masky said then looked at the tv screen. "BEN how do you feel about watching the Breakfast Club after Sal goes to bed? I know you probably wanted to watch Matrix or something but I feel like Nico should start with the Breakfast Club since it's a classic.

"WHATEVER" popped up in text on the computer screen and then flicked to the beginning of a show which paused immediately. "PRESS PLAY WHEN SALLY GETS HERE. I'M GOING TO GO HACK SOMETHING." The text read then disappeared.

"Okay, he don't like this show so he almost never stays around to watch it. You said you were tired earlier will you be able to stay awake through the movie? If not we might as well wait till tomorrow to watch Breakfast Club and let BEN choose the movie." Nico had been tired, but he always got a bit of a second wind when the sun went down.

"I think I'll be able to stay awake if I'm interested in it." Nico said crossing his arms and going over to sit on the couch in front of the tv or computer, Nico wasn't sure which.

"Oh you will be it's a great movie. Not horror or anything really fun but a classic." Masky said sitting in one of the armchairs on either side of the couch. Then jumped up again. "Actually Slenderman might like to watch Breakfast Club with us if I tell him it's a classic. If Sally comes before I get back tell her to go ahead with the show without me, it's not like I'm a huge fan of it either." Nico nodded and Masky left the room.

Nico sighed and leaned back against the stuffed back of the couch, it was quiet, this was the first time he was alone in a room besides his own bedroom. It felt already like he had been there three days already. One day of just wandering around in the woods like he had been that morning, one day of fighting Toby and being dragged back here, accepted by Slenderman and introduced to everyone, then a day of the game of tag and now the movies. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, he wasn't sleepy but he was very tired, it was a good thing they were just going to watch things. That wouldn't require any effort or much attention, he could do that.

"Where did Masky go?" Sally's voice came from behind him, Nico twisted to look at her with Hoody behind.

"He went to go looking for Slenderman, but he said to go ahead with the show." Nico told her.

"Okay." She said bouncing over to the couch but not sitting down. Hoody went and hit play on the show before coming back to sit next to Nico on the couch. Sally crawled up into his lap as she watched the introduction to the show and sang along to the theme song with rapt attention. Nico quickly understood why almost everyone else had left, this show was weird. It was easier to watch Hoody gently brushing out Sally's hair until it was completely smooth, then braiding it down her back in two pigtails. He tied it expertly with two pink ribbons, Nico wondered how many times they performed this ritual. By the time the show was over Sally's hair was done and she was leaning back against Hoody happily clutching her bear.

"T-time for bed Sal." Hoody said smiling down at her.

"Noooo." Sally protested sleepily but she wrapped her arms around Hoody's neck and let him lift her up so he could carry her to bed. Hoody chuckled as Sally made another small complaining noise as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"IS IT SAFE TO COME BACK NOW?" A text box appeared on the screen a few minutes after the show had ended.

"Ya it's safe, Hoody is taking Sally to bed." Nico said

"OKAY GOOD, I GUESS MASKY WILL WANT ME TO LOOK UP BREAKFAST CLUB?"

"I guess so." Nico said shrugging. "Though he must be having a hard time finding Slenderman, he hasn't come back yet."

"THE PROXIES CAN ALWAYS FIND SLENDER, MASKY JUST DIDN'T WANT TO WATCH THE SHOW." As in on cue Masky came wandering back into the room, Slenderman ducking through the doorway after him and fitting himself into one of the armchairs, Masky crossing in front of the couch to sit in the other. The tv started flickering again and this time settled to beginning of the movie quickly, BEN then slipped out of the screen coming to sit on the couch between Nico and Slenderman.

"Now we're just waiting on Hoody and how long he'll take depends on how demanding Sally is." BEN said crossing his arm and leaning against the armrest, Masky nodded.

"She's usually not that bad when she gets to watch a show before bed. Besides she almost always goes to bed at nine and it's almost nine now." He pointed out, then everyone fell silent waiting for Hoody to come back. He took ten minutes, he shrugged apologetically, BEN sighed and got up touched the screen making it play. Hoody sat on the side of the couch closest to Masky.

Nico was in no danger of falling asleep through the movie, in fact he quite liked it. It wasn't overly dramatic or anything but the character development was great. It was easy to relate to as well, Nico was sure it would be even more relatable to people who actually remembered going to a school but he still enjoyed it. Nico noticed Masky kept glancing at Nico for his reactions rather than actually watching the movie. Nico did his best to react appropriately even though emotions weren't his strong point.

When the movie ended BEN was the first to leave, disappearing back into the screen and turning it off after him. Nico stretched and looked around at the others, noticing that Hoody had fallen asleep at some point during the movie and Masky was frowning at him slightly. Eventually he sighed and shrugged.

"So what did you think of it Nico?" Masky asked curiously.

"It was good, I liked it." Nico said nodding. "Would you mind if I went to bed now though? Hoody's not the only one who's tired." Hoody stirred at the sound of his name and opened his eyes, noticing the movie was over he grimaced apologetically and sat up.

"Of course not Nico. Have a good sleep and don't forget what we said about locking your door." Masky said getting up and helping Hoody up, Nico got up on his own, glad that Masky had reminded him because he had indeed forgotten that they had told him to lock his door.

"I won't. Goodnight to you as well." Nico said, giving Slenderman a small wave and then leaving to go to his bedroom. He found his way there fairly easily this time, as he went down the hall the skeleton cat he had summoned ran over to join him, it's small fleshless paws making a clicking noises on the wood floor. "Are you ready to go to sleep or are you planning to keep me up all night?" Nico asked the cat who stared up at him and made a prrrp noise, Nico sighed, either way he let the cat into his room remembering to lock the door and put a small stack of books in front of it that would tip over if anyone managed to unlock it and tried to open it.

He locked the window as well but left the curtain open, the moon was bright tonight and he liked it. When he lay down the cat immediately jumped up and curled up on his chest. Nico shifted it so he could roll onto his side, it made a protesting noise but then settled again quickly. Nico let out a deep breath emptying his lungs and then filling them again slowly, watching shadows dance along the walls calmly till his eyes slid closed. He was too tired to think right now and there was no point, what would happen would happen, now was time for sleep.


	7. Go Back to Sleep or Fight

Nico woke up in the middle of the night to the cat at the foot of his bed hissing like a demon.

"What the hell?" Nico mumbled shifting slightly to peak at the cat, he didn't want to move, he was still half asleep. Why did he have to be such a heavy sleeper, all the other demigods he knew woke up fully at the first sign of danger (Except the Hypnos kids of course) but not Nico. He had already registered that the cat was hissing, there was probably danger, but he was still too asleep to do more than contemplate the idea idle in the back of his mind.

"_Go back to sleep." _Nico jerked his elbow ramming back against the source of the voice. He heard an _oof _and a sharp pain sliced across his side as whatever, whoever, it was slid back. The pain woke Nico up fully, he rolled out of bed away from the person leaping to his feet while turning to see who it was with a snarl. Jeff was on his feet already lunging across the bed at Nico with a knife in hand.

Nico grabbed Jeff's extended arm and twisted the wrist harshly, he heard Jeff yelp but he didn't care. Nico was not a morning person, he hated being woken up, _Hated it_! Go back to sleep? Fuck that, like Nico would be able to sleep for the rest of the night now, and he was still so tired! He jerked Jeff across the bed, letting go of his arm so Jeff could crash to the floor without breaking it. Jeff was up again in a second slashing at Nico, Nico couldn't help but think Jeff was clumsy. Against an untrained mortal his moves might work, but against a trained demigod? Nico let out a chillingly dark chuckle as he easily slipped out of Jeff's reach.

"Honestly, Jeff, is that the best you can do?" Nico was not going to be nice to anyone who woke him up at an ungodly hour, like whatever time this was. He felt like he had only been asleep for minutes. "You're less of a challenge when I'm half asleep, than E.J. was when I was wide awake." Jeff snarled and attacked again, his movements were quicker now and ferocious but they were still poorly timed and ill thought out.

"Do you always attack people while they're asleep? I guess you must have to, you couldn't catch them while they were awake." Jeff spluttered furiously. Nico could feel warmth dripping down his side and knew he must be caught, but he was too full of adrenalin to notice the pain. While Nico was distracted by that realization Jeff barged in, Nico moving a moment too late and earning himself a long shallow cut on his shoulder.

"Ha, who can't catch you now!?" Jeff snarled triumphantly, seconds before the skeletal cat leapt onto him clawing at his face. Jeff gave a shriek and Masky and Hoody came rushing in. Jeff ripped the cat off of him and threw it against the wall, where it's bones scattered apart. This time it was Nico's time to yell and lunge at Jeff, but Hoody had grabbed him and pulled him back, Masky had a hold on Jeff.

Nico fell still almost immediately recognizing that the fight was over, but Jeff kept struggling until Masky got him in a chokehold. Hoody let go of Nico slowly and carefully, then went to help Masky keep hold of Jeff.

"What did Slender say about attacking Nico?!" Masky was yelling at Jeff.

"He said to wait till tomorrow, but technically it is tomorrow!" Jeff was trying to yell but the lack of air allowed through the choke hold made it come out as a wheeze. "It's one am, I gave him a whole extra hour!"

"I don't think Sir will see it the same way you do somehow, now get out!" Masky said shoving Jeff towards the door. "Go find someone else to kill while you can, because I have a feeling you're going to be grounded for a long time when we tell Slenderman about this in the morning." Jeff growled and stalked out of the room. Once he was gone Nico noticed that Jeff had managed to open the door without knocking over the stack of books he had put in front of it, he must have moved really slowly or something. Nico would have to get a bell.

"S-sorry about your c-cat." Hoody said softly to Nico as he groaned and rubbed his face.

"It's okay hang on a moment." Nico said walking over to the pile of cat bones across the room. Reaching out his hand he felt the residue of the soul in the bones mixed with the part of his own power that had strengthened it, and allowed it to manifest fully. Sighing Nico poured a bit more of the small amount of power he had managed to regain into the cats bones, watching as they quickly rearranged themselves into the cat laying on it's side. It got up quickly making a noise that was half way between an angry growl and a disgruntled mew before it began to make motions like it was cleaning itself, even though it didn't have a tongue.

"See, no harm done." Nico said yawning and running his hands back through his hair. "Except that I said some pretty rude things to Jeff, do I have to apologize? He's the one who woke me up, I hate getting woken up, particularly by people trying to kiiill me." He had yawned widely on the word Kill.

"I don't think so." Masky said laughing. "Jeff's almost definitely heard worse. I'm going to go follow him to make sure he leaves. Once he's gone you'll be safe to go back to sleep if you can." Nico nodded and Masky left the room, Hoody stayed kneeling down to pet the cat. It stared at him hard for a moment affronted, then seemed to decide he couldn't be bothered to move away and let Hoody pet it, Hoody chuckled. Nico sat down on the edge of his bed watching Hoody.

"I suppose I should give the cat a name since it can't tell me it's old one, and I seem to have decided I'm keeping it. Any ideas?" Nico asked Hoody, Hoody shrugged his expression mildly panicked at being asked. "It's okay." Nico said quickly. "Ummm, what do you think of Ira? I think I remember it meaning vigilant or something and it woke me up when Jeff came in." Hoody nodded with a small smile.

"Th-that's a pretty name." He agreed easily.

"Alright Ira it is." Nico said smiling at the cat who stared back at him blankly.

"Ira is what?" Masky asked walking back into the room. "Jeff has left the property by the way."

"Ira is the cat's new name." Nico answered. "Thanks."

"Huh that's a nice name." Masky said. "I'm going to go back to bed again now." He turned and left and after running his hand over Ira's spine one more time, Hoody got up and followed. Nico got up and followed Hoody to the door closing it and locking it after him, before going back to the bed and flopping down on his stomach. The cat lept up on the bed with him and curled up in the middle of his lower back, Nico didn't bother moving it.

He hugged a pillow, pulling it under him and burying his face in it with a long sigh. He hadn't thought he would be able to sleep again, but the reassuring weight of the cat on him, even without the warmth of life, was comforting and he felt himself relaxing. He hummed to himself softly, it was a lullaby in Italian that he couldn't remember where he knew it from, so he supposed it must be something his mother had sung to him as a child. Whatever it was it made him feel sane and he quickly fell back to sleep.

"Hey Masky hey Masky heyMaskyheyMaskyheyMasky." Nico could already hear Toby's voice drifting out the kitchen door as he walked through the dining room to enter, well it seemed like Toby was feeling better. When Nico got in the kitchen he caught sight of Masky sitting at the island with a cup of coffee and Toby poking his arm repeatedly saying 'hey Masky' again with each poke.

"I swear to God Toby, if you do that one more time I will dump this coffee over your head and just make myself a new cup." Masky said exasperatedly.

"Go ahead I won't feel it." Toby pointed out laughing. Masky sighed and passed his coffee to the hand that was not constantly being jolted my Toby's pokes in order to take a sip. Hoody noticed Nico's arrival and waved to him pointing questioningly to the coffee he was making. Nico shook his head, he had never really liked coffee, it was too bitter for his liking, Hoody shrugged and went back to pouring and fixing his own cup.

"Honestly, Toby, what do you even want!?" Masky asked putting his coffee down on the table harder than he needed to, sloshing a little over the sides.

"Why cant I have coffee too?" Toby asked pouting, the hole in his cheek ruining the effect.

"Because you have enough energy to last a lifetime without any caffeine or sugar! Just get yourself some orange juice or something! Get some for Nico to since it doesn't look like he's having coffee either, at least this time you won't be the only one besides Sally not drinking it." Toby kept pouting, but he only poked Masky once more before going to do what he suggested.

"If I can't have Coffee can we at least have waffles for breakfast." Toby asked sliding a glass of orange juice over to Nico who sat down on a stool next to Masky, Toby didn't sit down and stood near the island instead.

"You always want waffles, Toby." Masky said in a kind of patient exasperation that made Nico smile into his orange juice.

"Fine pancakes then." Toby said stubbornly.

"No you drown them in syrup and that stuff is all sugar. Didn't I just finish saying you didn't need any sugar?" Nico felt a small pang, Percy did the same thing with his pancakes, he could see Percy and Annabeth having an argument just like this. He was distracted by his thoughts when Toby put down his juice suddenly so he could twitch violently without spilling it.

"I know I don't need it, but I want it." Toby wined pouting .

"Nico do you l-like pancakes?" Hoody asked Nico. Nico jolted slightly at being brought into the conversation but nodded, it had been a while since he had had pancakes and he did like them.

"F-fine, I'll make us all p-pancakes Toby, j-just leave Masky alone. It's too early f-for this." Hoody started getting out ingredients for pancakes and Toby grinned.

"Okay!" he said sliding onto one of the last two empty bar stools by the island. His leg quickly began shaking violently and he leaned back away from the table to keep his own shaking from vibrating the table.

"How do you always have so much energy?" Nico said leaning his head against the cool counter. His head was foggy and sore, so the coolness of the table felt great. He wished he had been able to sleep longer, but when he had woken up he had felt like he'd been awake for hours and he knew there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep no matter how hard he had tried. Besides the sun was up, not high, it was probably around six, but up enough to shine obnoxiously through his window.

"Don't know!" Toby said in a sing-song voice. "Just -heh –do!" he made a noise as he gave a shudder. "By the way, will you want to join us in practicing fighting later? We've never practiced with anyone who fights with a sword before, I wanna try fighting you again when I'm not actually trying to kill you." Toby laughed and Nico gave a small smile.

"I guess I might as well, aside from yesterday I haven't practiced against anyone with axes. Plenty of knifes, swords and spears, but no axes. I'm sure it will be interesting." Nico was starting to wake up a little bit and the smell of pancakes frying was helping a lot, he was hungry. Masky got up and took plates out of a cupboard, putting them next to Hoody so he could put the pancakes on them when they were done. He took down a cutting board and a knife from the rack above the island, got some fruit out of the fridge and started cutting it up to put on the pancakes, Nico thought about offering to help but Toby was still chattering at him.

"I wonder if any tricks will be compatible, I mean there are techniques to fighting with any weapon right? I wonder if I'd be able to take some of the ones you use with your sword or if you could take any of the ones I use with my axes."

"I don't know." Nico said thinking about it. "It's easier to translate techniques between more similar weapons like knives and swords. What sort of weapons do you two use?" Nico asked turning to Hoody and Masky.

"We don't fight much but we use knives and guns when we have to." Masky said answering for both of them as Nico had expected he would. "I usually use knives because they're quieter, Hoody prefers guns because you don't have to be so close... you don't see as much." Both Hoody and Nico grimaced slightly, he could understand that, there were certainly some deaths he would have rather been far away from, and that was with monsters. It would be even worse with humans.

"Pffff." Sounded Toby from next to Nico reaching across to steal half a strawberry from the cutting board and nearly getting one of his fingers sliced off in the process. "I'll never understand that, I mean I'm not like 'the closer the better' like Jeff but why does it matter how far away we are? We're still the ones that kill them." Hoody and Masky shrugged, Nico didn't know how to react, so he didn't react, keeping his face blank and his body language unreadable.

"How many pancakes do you want Nico?" Masky asked changing the subject.

'Three?" Nico said shrugging, normally he would only have two but he was hungry this morning.

"Okay." Hoody answered flipping the pancakes that were in the pan onto a plate and pouring some fresh batter into the pan. Masky took the plate and slid it across to Nico. Toby jumped up from his chair and pulled a bottle of syrup from a cupboard on the opposite side of the room from the one that held plates.

Masky got his pancakes next, three of them like Nico, he half expected Toby to complain that Masky got his first but Toby didn't seem to mind. He was swinging his legs like a three year old now and it seemed to keep the shaking at bay so he could lean against the counter now with minimal difficulties. When Hoody finally passed Toby a plate there were at least six pancakes on it, the food in Nico's mouth kept it from dropping open. Toby frowned at them and opened his mouth to say something but Masky interrupted him.

"We know you can eat more than six but six is more than enough, let Hoody eat." Toby frowned at Masky, but didn't argue, grabbing the syrup bottle and beginning to pour more syrup than seemed at all necessary over his pancakes.

"Honestly Toby, that is too much sugar!" Masky snapped after a moment "they're swimming in syrup they'll get all soggy!"

"Pff I like swimming and so do my pancakes!" Toby laughed back. "Hey we should go swimming later! It looks like it's going to be a warm day and there's not that much of summer left, we should take advantage of it!" Nico felt a small twist in his stomach, he could picture Annabeth and Percy having the same argument that Masky and Toby had just had. He looked away, shoving another bite of pancake into his mouth and chewing slowly as Toby began to gulp down his overly sweet pancakes.

Despite the different times they had gotten their food and how much more Toby had to eat than the rest of them, they all finished at about the same time. Hoody was the last to finish, Nico and Masky stayed sitting with him as he finished up, but Toby jumped up and bolted off as soon as he was done. Masky scowled after him, gathering up Toby's plate as well as his own and crossing to the sink, Nico took his own and Hoody's once he was done and helped Masky with dishes.

"Where did Toby go?" Nico asked curiously

"Probably to gather up all the weapons we'll need and find a good practice spot. He'll want to get started as soon as we leave the house so make sure you don't go until you're ready. We're going to sit for a moment because now that I've eaten I need to take my pill." Nico nodded after he finished drying the last plate and had put it away he refilled his glass with orange juice, then went back to his seat next to Masky who was making a face having just swallowed the pill and Hoody who was patting Masky on the back.

Nico drank his glass of orange juice a lot more quickly this time, Hoody sipped a glass of water and Masky chugged a glass of water to force the pill (that apparently had got stuck in his throat) down. Once all three of them were done their drinks they went out the back door of the house which was closer. Sure enough Toby was there dancing with impatience. As soon as he saw them he grabbed Nico and Masky by the arm and dragged them away leaving Hoody to jog behind them into what promised to be an action packed day.


	8. A Couple of Kisses

Toby dragged Nico into combat first, leaving Masky and Hoody to spar half heartedly with each other. They obviously weren't very competitive with each other and didn't really want to hurt each other either. Toby on the other hand, had already put his mouth guard and goggles back on. Hardly giving Nico any time to draw his sword before eagerly lurching forward, swinging his left ax at Nico.

Nico spun away only to nearly run into Toby's right axe which was coming at him from the opposite direction. Nico fell backwards, letting the axe go over his head rolling back away from Toby. While Nico was on the ground, Toby tried to get on top of him. But Nico kicked out his feet, meeting Toby's chest forcing him to stumble back coughing and gasping. That gave Nico a moment to get back to his feet. Toby laughed, out of breath, twitching in a way that made his neck crack. Toby winced, he knew Toby couldn't feel pain but that could not be good for him.

Nico lost the fight against Toby, but he thought it was more to do with being worried he would hurt him than anything else. It was a long fight though. They were fairly evenly matched and as Toby did most of the attacking. That made it a good chance for Nico to work on defending against an opponent with two weapons. He hadn't done much of that in the past, and it took all of Nico's focus. So much that he didn't notice Hoody and Masky were leaving until they were gone. Unfortunately for Nico the distraction of wondering where they had gone was all Toby needed. He tackled Nico pinning him to the ground.

"I win." Toby said sounding far too pleased with himself.

Though, Nico couldn't see much of Toby's face under his goggles and mouth guard. He struggled but couldn't get his arms up to push Toby off. After a couple of attempts he relaxed admitting defeat. Toby didn't seem in any hurry to get off Nico though, he sat up so he was straddling Nico's stomach.

"Okay you win, you can get off now." Toby slid his goggles up into his messy brown hair. He then took off his mouth guard and let it hang around his neck. Though he didn't get up, it was starting to make Nico nervous.

"Where did Masky and Hoody go?" Nico said, trying to distract himself as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"They're always wandering off together." Toby said finally getting up and reaching out his hand to Nico. Nico took it and Toby helped him up, they were both still breathing hard from the fight.

"Let's wander off too. I bet they'll come back looking for us soon, and if we're gone Masky will freak out." He started to practically dance away towards the woods. Nico sheathed his sword, shoved his hands in his pockets, and followed.

"Why would Masky freak out?" The phrase freak out still felt weird in Nico's mouth. It hadn't been hard to figure out what it meant when he first heard it, but he still wasn't totally used to saying it.

"Because every time I wander off he assumes I'm getting into trouble." Toby's laugh was interrupted by a twitch. He stood still for a moment, giving Nico time to catch up to him.

"Which is fair enough, I set things on fire more than I should." Toby said after his pause, and then started moving again. Nico chuckled even though he had no doubt Toby was telling the truth.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked changing the subject.

He was still following. He didn't know his way around the grounds of Slenderman's mansion at all yet. So following seemed like the best option anyway.

"The lake!" Toby said happily. "It's warm, besides I think I said something about swimming earlier."

Nico found himself smiling. Normally being around someone as hyper at Toby would annoy him. But Toby seemed to exude his energy well.

Nico found himself standing up a little straighter, and walking a little faster as Toby beamed. He was stretching the hole in his cheek in a way that would have probably made Nico uncomfortable. If he wasn't used to spending so much time around zombies that is.

Even though Nico was walking faster, Toby still got out of the woods before Nico. By the time Nico walked out of the trees into the clearing around the lake, Toby was pulling his shirt over his head. Nico felt something in his stomach flutter at the lean, scar-covered muscle of Toby's back. He did his best to ignore it, he didn't even know why he had a thing for scars.

"If you don't mind, I don't think I'll go in with you. I'll just sit on the shore and wait." Nico said unbuckling his sword from his belt so that he could sit down on the grass.

"Awww why?" Toby pouted.

Nico tried not to blush as Toby kicked off his pants, leaving him only in a pair of black boxers.

"You're wearing all black. You must be even hotter than me." Toby gave a crooked smile that emphasized the double in his words. Nico could only be glad that his slightly darker skin would hide most of his blushing.

"No. Nope I'm fine I'll keep my clothes on." Nico said, cursing himself internally at how flustered he sounded.

"Okay!" Toby said with a wicked grin.

Before Nico realized what had happened, Toby had lunged forward, scooped Nico into his arms, and was dashing towards the lake.

Nico yelped, swearing when he automatically reached for his sword. Only to realize he had already taken it off. Toby laughed wildly as he started splashing deeper into the water. It reached his knees quickly before it started to make it's way up Toby's thighs as he waded forward.

"Toby take me back to shore put me down!" Nico yelped grabbing Toby's shoulders to steady himself.

"OKAY!" Toby yelled, and dropped Nico into the water.

Nico spluttered, nearly breathing in the lake water. He ending up taking a large gulp of the green water. Nico staggered to his feet completely soaking wet and breathing heavily.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Nico yelled, pushing Toby so he fell back into the water as well, laughing uproariously all the way.

Toby lunged forward through the water tackling Nico back down into the water with him. Nico squawked splashing water into Toby's face, forcing him back. Why wouldn't he stop laughing? Nico was trying to be angry, but Toby's laugh was so contagious he could feel the corners of his lips twitching up. Despite his best efforts to keep them down in a frown.

Toby splashed him back. When Nico realized this would turn into a full-fledged splash war he couldn't keep the smile off his face. The best he could do was make sure it was the grin that scared people. The one that he knew sent shivers down peoples spines. He splashed Toby again when he responded in kind making Nico laugh.

"Dammit Toby, I'm the literal son of death! I'm supposed to be the scary one!"

Toby laughed and tried to tackle Nico into the water again. Nico stepped back out of the way, but forgot about the water resistance and ended up falling anyway. He had to admit he had been too warm and the water was nice, though not as much when it was being splashed in his face.

Nico and Toby called a truce when they were both panting. Toby started swimming farther out into the lake, but Nico stayed near the shore.

He didn't feel safe out in bodies of water. It wasn't that he couldn't swim, he didn't like any situation in which his feet left the ground for longer than it took to jump or shadow travel.

Toby didn't try to force him to go any farther out. After a little while Nico waded back to shore settling himself in the sun to let his clothes dry. The sun was warm enough that he didn't shiver even in his wet clothes, in fact it was quite nice. He turned his face up towards the sun closing his eyes.

"So how did you end up in the woods anyway?"

Nico looked down to see Toby laying in the shallows in front of him, chin propped on hands watching him. Nico sighed but he didn't feel like lying.

"Well it's a long story, but to shorten it. This guy who everyone knew I wasn't a big fan of, and almost got killed a couple times, went missing recently. I don't know how many people blame me but I know they're there and it was best to get out before anyone could bring it up. Besides his girlfriend yelled at me a lot when I told her that I wouldn't necessarily feel it if he died. I know she just wanted the comfort of at least knowing he was alive and was upset that I couldn't give it to her but still I… I just ran." Nico was looking at the ground now. "I shadow traveled away, no destination in mind, just away and the woods was where I ended up."

"What's shadow travel?" Toby asked. Nico was glad he hadn't asked about any other part of the story. He knew it wasn't very clear, but he didn't want to be any more specific

"It's something some kids of Hades' can do because all shadows are a portal to the realm of shadows if you how to access it. If you do you can step into one shadow and out of one on the other side of the world if you want to. Only creatures of the underworld can do it though. If you stay there too long you start to lose your sense of self and become one of the shadows." Nico started touching blades of grass absently, watching as they shriveled and turned brown as he sucked the life out of them.

"Huh, that sounds handy!" Toby said finally getting out of the water and coming to sit down next to Nico. Still in just his boxers. Nico tried not to look and succeeded by closing his eyes and turning his face back up towards the sun.

"It is pretty handy though, it took me a while to figure it out. I ended up in china a lot, not sure why but it seems to be my default place to end up. Now I know some Mandarin because it was important to know where I was. Especially when doing it still tired me out so much I would have to rest a few days before I could do it again."

"So could you, like take us to another country for the day? Just to hang out?" Nico glanced over at Toby, who seemed to be trying to see how far he could rock backwards before he fell over.

"I could, I need to build back up my power reserves first though. I used up almost all of it over the past few days. After my run in with Jeff last night I felt more… empty than I have ever felt before. I guess it's a perfect example of not feeling something that's always there."

"Cool, I've always wanted to go to Japan." Toby said making a quiet wooping noise as he finally fell over.

"Why?" Nico asked but Toby just shrugged.

"It doesn't seem like Masky's even noticed we're gone but I think we should go back now." Toby said changing the subject. "Swimming always makes me hungry."

"Okay." Nico said. Toby got up finding his clothes and pulling them over his, now dry, body as Nico reattached his sword to his belt. As they walked back Toby was more subdued, maybe it was because he was hungry or because he had already been quite active. Either way he seemed to be content to walk with only a slight bounce so Nico didn't have to jog to keep up.

When they got back to the mansion they went in a back door that went directly into the kitchen. Probably from the times that kitchen staff would have to go out to barns and chicken coops. Nico spotted Masky and Hoody leaning against the counter, he opened his mouth to say hi and then froze. He hadn't realized at first how close the two were, more than close, they were kissing. Their eyes were closed, and Hoody's hands were in Masky's hair.

"Masky!" Toby shouted. Nico winced expecting Toby to react negatively to what they had just seen. "You didn't come looking for me when I wandered off. Don't you care anymore?" Toby laughed as he pushed between Hoody and Masky. Masky seemed mad but Hoody laughed.

"Like I ever did in the first place?" Masky snapped scowling. Toby gave an exaggerated pout. "I just figured Nico would keep you from setting on fire!"

"Aww that's not nice Masky." Toby said sulkily

"Well is anything on fire?" Masky asked crossing his arms.

"Weeell no." Toby admitted.

"Then I was right." Masky said, Hoody laughed again. Nico turned around and walked back outside. He didn't really know where his legs were taking him, but he didn't care. He just needed to think, he needed quiet and alone to think. Without his interference it seemed his legs took him to the only place on the ground he knew, besides the training area, the lake.

Nico sat on the shore of the lake his legs crossed, staring unseeingly at the small rippling waves the wind called out of its depths. He noticed Toby coming to flop down on the shore next to him. Nico was deep in his own thoughts. Before he had come here his sexuality had been fairly simple. He knew he liked men but assumed this was still taboo as he had a vague notion it was when he was young. If homosexuality was taboo and not practiced, there was no need to tell anyone or ever bring it up.

Now he was questioning that, he had assumed all along that Hoody and Masky were just very good friends. More affectionate than most male friends true. But still friends. Now he knew better and he was almost sure everyone else had known all along and they hadn't treated Hoody and Masky differently at all. Was this something that had changed in overall society or just another way that this group defied social norms? Either way it meant that Nico could tell the others about his sexuality if he wanted to but did he want to? He took a deep breath reaching up to massage his temples sighing, Gods of Olympus, why was this so hard?

Suddenly Nico felt hand grasping his and Toby was turning Nico around, then pressing his lips to Nicos. Nico lost his breath his eyes widening, he couldn't kiss back he was too shocked. He couldn't think either, his mind was blanked by the feeling of Tobys lips on his own. It was like Toby had sucked Nico's brain out through his mouth in the most pleasant way possible until Toby pulled away.

"Just putting that out there." Toby mumbled awkwardly before standing up and wandering away. Nico blinked three times before he managed to process what had just happened.

"Toby." Nico called "Come back!" Why on earth had he said that? Why did he want Toby to come back?

Toby looked back and smiled coming back a lot slower than he usually moved. By the time Toby was back sitting next Nico he was back to not thinking. He still didn't really know why he had called Toby back except… he needed to feel that again so he could figure out what he thought of it.

Nico leaned in hesitantly he barely made it halfway before Toby rushed in to close the remaining space between them. Nico's mind blanked again. He felt his hands moving up into Toby's hair seemingly of their own accord, and felt Tobys arms around his waist. They only separated when the need for air drove them apart. Toby was grinning and they were both panting. Oh thought Nico, Oh this is what I've been missing.

Toby softly chuckled. Nico smiled back realizing with some discomfort that he was almost on Toby's lap. Nico didn't really know where this would go but he knew he liked it, being this close to someone, He liked the kiss to, he liked Toby. He noticed something that made him laugh. Toby had been a bit too enthusiastic and had given himself a nosebleed, probably from rushing in. Nico could feel a bit of a sting on his cheek, that must have been where the impact had been.

Toby noticed where Nico was looking and touched his nose surprised when his fingers came away with blood on them. He laughed and twitched Toby never worried at all when he hurt himself, of course he couldn't feel it. Nico made a mental note to watch Toby a little more closely in future. If Toby got too badly hurt, Nico would have to be the one to make sure he got looked after. Any of the others could do it too of course, but Nico had assigned himself that responsibility.

"Oops." Toby said wiping the blood on his shirt and wrapping his arms back around Nico's waist. Nico didn't want him to let go. For all Toby was unnaturally pale he was very warm and it seemed to make the feeling of the underworld shrink from Nico's bones. Nico smiled again sighing softly. He didn't know how long Toby would be able to stay still, but Nico would make the most of the comfort while he did.

"Wow, that's very new." Nico said uncertainly wiping a little more blood off Toby's top lip. He leaned against Toby and they stayed that way for a while. Nico's head on Toby's chest so that his twitching wouldn't disturb Nico too badly.

"So why did you walk out like that?" Toby asked after a little bit. Nico took a deep breath, he wasn't ready to tell his entire story. Like being from the past and the time he had spent, well, out of time but he could tell part of the truth.

"The place I came from wasn't accepting of homosexuals." He said softly "I always assumed everywhere was like that so I just sort of… repressed my sexuality. It was simple I knew it wouldn't be accepted so I just never had to act on it or think about but just then I realized that. Here at least, being gay was okay so I would have to deal with it. I mean I've heard that other places are more accepting, is it true? Are most people okay with homosexuals now, or is it just another way that you guys are different than the rest of the world?" Nico felt toby's chest rise and fall in a sigh.

"There are plenty of places and people that aren't but most of the world is going that way. I don't know really. I mean my parents definitely were not, or at least my dad. But other than them and my sister I haven't had that much interaction with people from the "normal world." He put air quotes around the world. "So I'm really not the one to ask, Hoody and Masky might be better ones, or even Jeff, they've interacted with it more." Nico nodded sighing softly.

"How did you end up here anyway?" Nico asked and felt Toby tense slightly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." After all Nico was keeping things to himself as well. He couldn't ask Toby to be completely open with him when he wasn't being open either.

"No it's okay, there just is no one reason, it's a bunch of things. I mean I had to be homeschooled for most of my like because the Tourettes everyone bullied me. That was the start of it I guess but it was mostly my dad. He was abusive to the entire family, because I couldn't feel I tried to draw most of his attention away from my mom and my sister. Then me and my sister got in a car crash, I survived but she, well didn't. My dad didn't even come to the hospital to be there when she died. When I finally got home he just kept on going like her death didn't matter to him at all." Toby's hands clenched on Nico's shoulder spasmodically, it hurt but Nico didn't mention it.

"Finally I just got so done with him. At first I thought I would just run away but the voices in my head were full force by then and they told me I could do better thqn that. Besides if I left my mother alone with him there would be no one to protect her. I got a kitchen knife and made sure he could never hurt any of us again. I half thought my mom would be happy with me but when she came in and saw what I had done she obviously wasn't so I ran. Took my fathers hatchets, a container of gasoline and some matches. I meant to set the forest on fire as a distraction so I could get out, but I trapped myself by accident, at least I couldn't feel it. Afterwards Slender man came and found me, he brought me here and I've been working for him with Masky and Hoody ever since.

Nico didn't know what to do, he couldn't think of anything to say so instead he reached up and kissed Toby gently. From the way Toby's hand relaxed on Nico's shoulder he guessed it was the right thing to do. Suddenly Nico felt guilty, Toby had completely opened up to him but Nico was still keeping secrets.

But that was ridiculous, they had only met each other a couple days before. Just because they had kissed didn't mean that Nico was required to trust him with everything right? Toby gave Nico a small smile when they separated. Nico smiled back uncertainly, he would just see where this went. Maybe eventually he would trust Toby with everything.

* * *

A/N A few orders of business today.

1\. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in so long between school and getting sick I haven't had time.

2.I now there's a continuity error here and I said earlier then this story took place earlier along the Percy Jackson/HOO time line but I realized Nico would be to young at that point so this is the time we're going to stick with.

3\. After marathoning Marble Hornets I think I've messed up Hoody and Masky's personalities a bit, maybe I'll try to correct that a bit in later chapters.

4\. Just a shout out to my lovely editor known as salukinut on tumblr and to be found here, if yo want to check him out. My blog can be found at though admittedly it's not very interesting.

That's all folks I hope you liked the chapter.


	9. Apologies and Exchanges

"Dinner's almost ready are you to coming back? You missed lunch." Nico jumped, he hadn't heard Masky coming. Toby didn't seem surprised so maybe he had. Nico remembered Toby saying he was hungry earlier and he hadn't had a chance to eat since then thanks to Nico walking out.

"Sure Masky." Nico said getting up first and reaching down to help Toby up too. Toby took Nico's hand and didn't let go of it when he was up. Nico felt a little colour rise to his cheeks as Masky noticed but he just smiled. Of course he wouldn't think anything of it since he was with Hoody.

"Oh by the way we need to go grocery shopping tomorrow. I'm assuming you'll want to come Toby? What about you Nico?" Masky added as they walked back to the house. Nico adjusted his hand in Toby's so their fingers were laced together, waiting for him to answer first.

"Hell ya I wanna go." Toby said happily. Masky rolled his eyes at Toby then looked at Nico.

"Nico? I have to warn you sometimes Toby insists on being an embarrassment by riding in the cart." Nico chuckled as Toby glared at Masky.

"I guess I might as well go along." Nico said with a shrug.

He guessed that with so many people in one house to feed, grocery runs would be a big thing. Plus they could do with as many people to carry bags as could be spared, especially since most of them didn't look human enough to go into a town. Nico thought he could be helpful. Of course it was possible that the mist would cover the others different appearances. But they weren't Greek monsters as far as he could tell so he wasn't sure the mist. A Greek thing. Extended to them.

Nico resolved to ask about it later as they reached the house. They found dinner already on the table with Sally, Senderman, Hoodie, E.J. and of course Smiling Dog already there. Masky went to sit next to Hoody and Nico was happy to slide in next to Sally with Toby on his other side.

Toby immediately started helping himself to food. Tacos by the looks of it. Nico had the feeling that when he had been younger they had waited for everyone to come to the table before they started eating. Obviously that wasn't how it worked here.

E.J. seemed to have a small bowl of meat of his own. It was slightly lighter in colour than what everyone else was eating. It looked more like pork. Nico was doing his best not to think about that as he waited for Toby to finish serving himself, and pass the food so Nico could take some. Toby had his plate piled with almost more food than it could hold.

Toby we have been over this many times, put only as much food on your plate as it will fit and if you are still hungry when you finish take seconds. At this rate you are going to make a mess. Slenderman scolded from his place at the head of the table steepling his fingers.

Toby stuck his tongue out the hole in the side of his mouth at Slenderman, making Nico chuckle softly. Toby then passed the serving bowl on to Nico.

Nico served himself less than Toby even though he would probably want seconds as well, he didn't like to over fill his plate. Especially since they were making their own tacos out of premade ingredients. So some room for maneuvering was needed.

Toby was already starting to run into some trouble. Nico could see Masky and Hoodie laughing discretely as they watched Toby's antics. Until E.J. engaged Masky in conversation. BEN, L.J. and Jeff showed up together. Nico relaxed a little, finally allowing him to start arranging his own taco and eating comfortably.

"You cheated!" Jeff was loudly accusing BEN as they took the remaining places at the table.

"I did not." BEN said doing his best to sound indignant. Nico could pick up a small crackling under BEN's words like they were coming through a speaker. Interesting.

"Ya you did! I crashed into that stupid statue of yours! That thing doesn't even exist in Mario Kart, so the only way it would be there is if you were cheating!" Nico had no idea what Mario Kart was, but he guessed it was some sort of game. Sally stole a cherry tomato off Nico's plate, Nico pretended not to notice.

"What's Mario Kart?" Nico asked Sally. He would have asked Toby, but Toby's mouth was too full of food at the moment for him to be able to answer.

"It's a video game where you drive little cars over these cute courses, I like the rainbow one." Sally said humming as she pretended to feed some of her food to the stuffed bear on her lap.

"I like it but the boys don't usually let me play with them, and even when they do I lose." She pouted and popped the bit of meat she had been pretending to feed the bear into her own mouth.

"Well maybe you'll get the chance to play against me some time. Given that I've never so much as touched a video game before I'm sure you'll win." Nico said reassuringly. He then heard a choking noise from his other side. He turned in time to see Toby swallow the last of his mouthful and start coughing. Nico patted him on the back, worried, as he coughed for a minute.

"Huh for once it's not me." He heard Masky mumble from across the table and Hoodie laughed. After a minute Toby stopped coughing though his breath still wheezed in his throat a bit.

"You've never played a video game?" Toby asked Nico, his eyes wide. That's what that was all about?

"Nooo?" Nico said slowly, he was confused, was that really such a big deal?

"Well we're fixing that after dinner." Toby said decidedly. Nico shrugged, it wasn't as if he cared much and obviously it mattered to Toby.

"Ooo can I play too?" Sally asked excitedly.

"Is there a reason why she shouldn't?" Nico asked Toby who shook his head. "Then sure why not." He said smiling at Sally.

"Yay!" Sally said happily clapping her bears paws before starting to eat again quicker. Obviously looking forward to playing.

"You hear that Jeff? BEN? Me, Nico, and Sally get the games after dinner." Toby called across to them grinning. They groaned but didn't argue.

Nico guessed they had been playing most of the day so they couldn't really make an argument that it was still their turn. Nico was quiet for the rest of dinner. Listening to the conversations that went on around him to learn more about the people he was staying with.

Maksy talked to E.J. for most of the meal doing his best to include Hoodie, until Masky has some sort of coughing fit and excused himself. After that Hoodie finished quickly and went after Masky.

"Is Masky okay?" Nico asked Toby softly after watching them both go. Toby nodded and swallowed his mouthful before answering Nico properly.

"Yep, he just went a little too long without his medication, he'll take it now and be okay in like five minutes."

"Oh okay." Nico said tuning back into the conversations around him.

L.J. and BEN were arguing about something. Nico couldn't tell what. But it couldn't have been really important because they were smiling as they insulted each other. L.J. was living up to his name by cackling away as he watched BEN and Jeff's fight. Jeff interrupted the fight when E.J. got up to leave the table.

"Hey eyeless guy, are you going out tonight?" He said in a louder than needed voice.

"Yes, why?" E.J. said sounding annoyed.

"Want a partner?" Jeff asked smiling a little wider than usual.

"Well yes if only it was someone other than you offering." E.J. said smirking. L.J. burst into another laughing fit, Toby gave a muffled snigger as well.

"Ouch I'm hurt." Jeff said putting a hand on his chest in over exaggerated offence. "Come on, I'll be quiet I promise."

"It's not that you're not quite." E.J. said sighing. "It's that you're messy! I like to keep things neat, and with you around there's no chance of that."

"Come on, I'm the one who broke the jar and spoiled your last batch. I might as well help you refill." Jeff insisted. Nico remembered the broken jar of kidneys they must be talking about. Oh, he didn't feel very hungry anymore.

"Fine. But we're doing things my way, understand?" E.J. relented and Jeff jumped up from the table.

"That's fine with me I'll just split off from you near morning to have a bit of fun before we come back."

E.J. sighed heavily as he left the room with Jeff tailing him. At that moment Nico remembered that he had wanted to apologize to Jeff for insulting him the night before so he stood to follow.

"I'll be back in a minute." He told Toby when he looked up at Nico worried, as Nico left he could feel Toby's eyes still on his back.

"Hey Jeff, wait a minute." Nico called once he was in the hall, Jeff turned around but hesitated to stop until E.J. called over his shoulder.

"I need to go get my mask and my scalpels, I'll meet you in the front hall." Jeff nodded and turned to face Nico, fully crossing his arms and scowling.

"What?" He asked in a growly tone.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you last night." Nico said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with one hand. Leaving the other down inconspicuously close to his sword hilt just in case.

"I'm a nightmare when I get woken up, I have no filter at all, I just wanted to let you know I didn't mean it." Jeff stared at Nico for a long moment, Nico fidgeted.

"Let me get this straight, I tried to kill you and you're apologizing to me?" He said raising one almost nonexistent eyebrow.

"Umm I guess so." Nico said and Jeff laughed, Nico wasn't sure if he should too.

"Wow you're weird." Jeff said, Nico shrugged, he couldn't exactly deny it.

"Ya and you're a picture of normality." Nico joked sarcastically.

"Ya totally." Jeff said sniggering. Nico smiled crookedly, he got the feeling he was forgiven, though that wasn't going to stop him keeping a close eye on Jeff. Nico didn't trust Jeff yet, or really anyone here beside Toby and Hoodie, he wasn't even sure about Masky.

"Maybe you're okay after all, kid, see you later." Jeff turned on his heal and went down the hall to meet E.J. so Nico went back to Toby.

"What was that about?" Toby asked when Nico slid back into his chair.

"I just wanted to apologize to Jeff, I said some pretty nasty things to him last night." Nico said shrugging.

"I think that'll be the first time Jeff will have ever heard the word sorry then." Toby said laughing and reaching out to give Nico's hand a slight squeeze. Nico smiled squeezing back before letting go, picking up his plate and getting up to take it to the kitchen. Nico washed his own plate and put it in the drying rack just to make things a little easier for the person doing dishes tonight. Which turned out to be L.J. with some help from BEN.

That left Toby and Sally free to drag Nico away to the living room where the games were, as soon as Toby finished eating. Nico turned out to have as little skill at video games as he had expected. He couldn't figure out how the game worked, how to drive the little cars or what things you were supposed to hit and which to avoid.

Toby kept assuring Nico that Mario Kart wasn't really that complicated, but it sure seemed that way to Nico as he always came in last. Toby was usually first except when his twitching threw him off. Then Sally would throw a little mini celebration for herself.

Nico was relieved when the game session ended by Hoodie coming down to remind Sally it was time for her to go to bed. She refused to go at first though. It took Hoodie promising to get Masky to read to her. And Nico promising that he and Toby weren't going to play anymore anyway to convince her to get ready for bed.

After that Toby sulked for a little while but he stopped when Nico cuddled up to him on the couch. Even though it made Nico a little uncomfortable he couldn't seem to help it. Toby was just so warm, he practically radiated life, and after spending so much time with the dead, Nico craved life.

"Do you ever get tired?" Nico sighed grumpily as Toby started bouncing his leg, making his body vibrate.

"Not really, I mean only every few days. I have a really messed up sleep schedule." Toby said laughing and trying to still his leg unsuccessfully.

"Want some help?" Nico asked and expanded quickly when Toby looked down at him in confusion. "Help calming down, I can take a bit of the extra energy if you like, I figured out how a while ago." Toby hesitated but his curiosity seemed to win out, and he nodded.

Carefully Nico sat up and pressed his lips against Toby's, any skin-to-skin contact would do but he liked this one. Toby kissed back, Nico focused on the energy moving through Toby's veins. Carefully drawing out a strand and then drawing it out with Toby's breath, and breathing in the exhale.

Nico felt a shock through his lips and a slight burning in his throat that made him jerk back. He could feel Toby relax under him and panicked for a moment before assuring himself that he could still feel Toby's heart beat. What had that shock been? Even when Nico had been forced to drain other creatures entire life before, it had only felt like a slight tingling current. Not even half of Toby's energy had felt much stronger.

"What was that?" Toby asked softly, he was a lot more still than Nico had ever seen him, and seemed dazed.

"Energy and life force are basically the same thing." Nico explained equally softly wiping his mouth with one hand. "For some reason as a child of death, I can draw out and feed on other people and creatures life force. You have way more than you should though. I've never felt a current anywhere near that strong. No wonder you're always so hyper."

Nico had no idea how that could have happened but he was happy not to think about it for now. The shock of life had made him feel better than he had in months. Plus Toby was finally still besides his occasional twitches and much easier to cuddle with.

"I like that." Toby said with a sigh, his eyes sliding shut. "I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed, thanks." Nico smiled, it was the first time anyone had ever thanked him for this but he had suspected it would help Toby. That's why he had suggested it. Toby wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders loosely. "How did you figure out you could do that?"

"It was an accident the first time?" Nico admitted feeling comfortable enough to tell the truth this time. "When I ran away on my own for the first time. My sister had looked after me before, so I didn't know how to get food for myself and I was starving. I didn't mean to but this dog came up to me and next thing I knew it was dead and I felt much better. It took me a while for me to admit that it was a useful and even necessary thing for me."

"After a while I did. But I still didn't want to kill anything so I figured out how to take only part of the life force and leave enough for whoever. Or whatever I was taking it from to be able to recover." Toby nodded but didn't say anything.

"Toby are you falling asleep?" Nico asked, a smile played around the corners of Toby's lips and he nodded slightly again.

"Then go to bed." Nico said laughing softly and giving Toby a gentle push. Toby's only response was make a complaining noise, tighten his grip on Nico's waist and bury his nose in Nico's neck. "Really?" Nico asked laughing.

"Yep." Toby said and Nico could hear the laugh under his voice. "I don't like sleeping on my own anyway I get nightmares." Nico softened at that.

"Me too, but if we stay here all night I'll be sore in the morning. Why don't you just come sleep in my bed with me?"

Toby looked up at Nico, his eyes open now and one eyebrow raised questioning. Nico felt himself blush. "Sleep nothing else and if you're not tired enough for that yet I'll knock you out got it?" He added trying to hide how flustered he was but Toby just chuckled sleepily.

"Okay." He agreed easily. Nico got up, pulled Toby up after him and led the already half asleep boy up to his room. Ira played chaperon by forcing themself between their chests.

* * *

A/N Two orders of business today.

1\. I need to take this opportunity to thank the lovely cantbestuffed for giving me the idea for a romance between Nico and Toby, so if you have time dear reader please go check out their stories and their tumblr the-flash-girl.

2\. This is the last chapter that will not contain major Marble Hornets spoilers! The next chapter should be coming very very soon but I would suggest watching Marble Hornets before you read it so you know what's going on and who is being talked about.


	10. Do the Dead Like Tea?

When Nico woke up it took him a moment to remember who it was in his bed with him. He made himself stay perfectly still until he remembered that he had let Toby sleep in the same bed as him. He then opened his eyes slowly to look at the boy next to him. Toby's eyes were still closed, his lips parted slightly. His skin looked less pale when it wasn't in contrast to the dark bags that had been under his eyes. Nico could tell from the quality of light that it was between early and mid morning. Later than he would usually get up at any rate, but he was not sure he had the heart to wake Toby, he looked so peaceful just then.

He could see Toby's eyes moving under his lids as he dreamed and his lips moved fractionally. Nico wished he could see what he was dreaming about. The cat had struggled out from between that at some point in the night allowing Nico to shift a little bit closer. This close he could Toby mumbling softly, though it wasn't distinct enough for Nico to pick out any words. He hoped that Toby's dream was a good one, but from the way Toby's fingers were twitching on Nico's waist he suspected it wasn't. He was saved having to decide if he should wake him up by a knock on the door that made Toby start awake anyway.

"Nico are you awake?" Masky's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yep." Nico called back, watching Toby as he looked around the room as if trying to figure out where he was.

"Okay well come out soon, alright? Slenderman would like to spend the morning exploring your powers before you come into town with us." Masky didn't mention anything about Toby, which Nico appreciated.

"Alright I'll be out soon. Where would Slenderman like me to meet him?" There was a momentary pause.

"He says out in the yard will be fine, it's going to rain tomorrow so we might as well make the most of the good weather while it's here." Nico nodded forgetting for a moment that Masky couldn't see him, then remembered and called out an affirmative.

"How did you sleep?" Nico asked Toby after he heard Masky's footsteps move away from the door.

"Better than I have in a long time." Toby said smiling at Nico and stretching. "You?"

"The same." Nico answered contentedly pulling away from Toby as he twitched and getting out of bed.

"By the way do you have any clothes I could borrow? I forgot to bring any with me when I ran away and I don't really want to go back to get them."

Any clothes of Toby's would be a little too big for Nico, but he seemed to be the closest to Nico's size. Well besides BEN, and Nico certainly didn't want to mimic his style.

"Of course, I know that feeling." Toby said laughing and rolling out of bed as well. "Maybe we can do some clothes shopping for you while we're in town too."

"We don't have to, I could easily shadow travel back to camp at night after curfew when no ones out and grab some of my stuff. I just can't during the day." Toby shrugged and led the way out of Nico's room towards his own room.

"I might just drag you shopping anyway, I'm stupidly fond of it but I'm boring to shop for. I think you might be more fun." Toby said walking into his room, leaving the door open for Nico and began rummaging through a dresser.

"If you want to." Nico said shrugging as he looked around Toby's room, it looked a lot like Nico's room only more lived in.

There were posters on the walls of things that Nico didn't recognize, clothes piled on a chair in the corner. When he wandered over to look at the bookshelf he realized it consisted almost entirely of graphic novels and comic books, that were definitely Toby's.

"There we go, these are a bit small for me so they should fit you okay." Toby said tossing a pair of slightly faded jeans onto the bed, quickly followed by a pair of underwear and a black T-shirt. Nico was grateful there was some black.

"Thank you." Nico said going to the bathroom to change.

He cleaned his teeth as well as he could without a toothbrush, another thing he would have to get from camp that night.

Once he was dressed, he glad he had been wearing a belt because the pants were a bit lose around his hips. He went back to his room and dropped of his dirty clothes. He didn't bother putting his shoes back on. If Slenderman wanted to experiment with Nico's powers it would help if he was in contact with the earth anyway.

Heading downstairs he decided to skip breakfast. He never felt hungry until he ate anyway, after taking some of Toby's energy and a good night sleep he felt fine. Besides he got the feeling that Slender would already be waiting for him or Masky wouldn't have come to wake him up.

He was right, as soon as he got out the door he spotted Slenderman near the edge of the woods. Nico did his best to ignore the low level of static in his mind as he approached the tall figure. He suspected that Slenderman couldn't help it, and the only reason he was noticing it now was because it was quieter than mealtimes usually were.

_Ahh there you are, Nico_. Slenderman said turning his faceless head towards Nico.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, I had to borrow some clothes from Toby because I didn't bring any with me when I ran away from the Demigod camp." Nico said bowing slightly as he would to any of the gods. He knew that Slenderman wasn't a Greek or Roman god. Though he suspected Slenderman had at least been considered a god at one time and should be treated with the same courtesy.

_It is fine I am in no rush. Tell me more about the demigod camp you speak of and why you left if you please._

"The camp is a place created by the Greek gods as a place for their children to train in safety. After all the Greek Gods do their best not to interfere too greatly in mortal affairs. But they still require their mortal children to perform tasks and quests for them."

"I left because there is a bias against the children of Hades. As the children of death we tend to make the living uncomfortable and it wasn't hard to tell they didn't want me. I didn't enjoy being there and they didn't enjoy having me so I didn't see any reason to force my company on them any longer."

_I understand_. Slenderman said nodding slowly. _There are few mortals who feel comfortable when faced with death, all the ones I found I brought here, though of course some left again. What do you know of your abilities?_

"I can use the realm of darkness as a portal to travel anywhere on earth instantaneously, or to the world of the dead. I can travel in the land of the dead while still alive. I can feed off of the life force of other beings as a replacement for any sort of actual nutrients if I want to."

"And, as you've already seen, I can summon the dead. Either the bodies of the dead to fight for me or the spirits of the dead to advise me."

_I have seen you summon the bodies of the dead but I would be interested in seeing you summon their spirits. Do you think you could show me?_

"Yes I can, but the spirits of the dead do require some sort of offering of food and drink as a showing of respect if they are to answer. They have wills of their own and require incentives to even answer my call." Slenderman brought out a far more formal way of talking than Nico would usually use, but it seemed appropriate.

_Will you go back to the kitchen and retrieve such an offering so that you may demonstrate this for me?_

"Of course." Nico said. He turned, jogging across the yard back to the house, enjoying the soft feeling of the grass and soil under his feet as he went. Once he was In the kitchen he found Toby doing dishes and Sally 'helping'.

"Hey are there any leftovers I could take?" Nico asked, lifting Sally up when she ran to him. "Slenderman wants me to summon the spirits of the dead and unlike the bodies this requires an offering to show respect. "

"Sure, Sally why don't you help him make up a plate for the dead? My hands are all wet and soapy." Toby said to Sally who nodded happily and started helping Nico collect the leftovers and heap them on a plate.

"Do the dead like tea?" Sally asked peeking into a pot. "It's probably cold by now but there's a cup or so still in here."

"The dead won't mind that it's cold." Nico assured her. "After all, they can't actually eat or drink, they just like the idea. This should be enough." He took the plate they had arranged and the tea pot.

"Can I come watch?" Sally asked.

"Oh come on, you're supposed to help me." Toby said scowling at her jokingly, giving in quickly when she pouted at him. "Okay I can finish the rest on my own I guess."

"You can come along." Nico told her, sometimes the dead looked pretty messed up when he summoned them. But he knew this wouldn't be the first time she had seen death, or even old death which was always more disturbing than new death somehow. She held on to the hem of his shirt as they crossed the lawn since both of his hands were full.

"She wanted to come watch to I hope you don't mind." Nico explained to Slenderman as Sally hopped away to sit on the grass nearby and Nico set down the plate and tea pot.

_Of course not, she has always been a curious little creature and it would not due to deny her._ Slenderman said. The fondness in his voice imposable to miss.

Nico smiled and focused on the ground in front of him. Taking a deep breath in, he forced it out suddenly forcing the ground to split as well, opening a space that looked like a grave.

"Don't worry I can close it again after." Nico assured Slenderman, even though he didn't feel any hint of concern. Bending down to pick up the plate and the teapot again he began muttering the words in ancient Greek that he had long since memorized. He could feel the collection of spirits answering his call. Roiling against the barrier between life and death before he was even half way through. The ones here were anxious to be heard and validated.

He pressed on with the summoning the way it was supposed to go, even with such eager spirits lapses of protocol could cause problems. At the correct point in the spell Nico dumped the plate of food into the empty grave followed by the cold tea. Suddenly the spirits were there all around them. Most of them were bloody, obviously murder victims, and they were all trying to talk at once.

"Hush." Nico said flapping his hands expressively at them. "No one can understand you when you all speak at once, you just end up sounding like the field of Asphodel." They fell quiet. "Thank you." Nico said politely turning towards Slenderman.

_Very impressive, young one_. Slenderman commented bending down to look closely at the spirits. _Do they always appear as the way they died._

"No, they appear the way they see themselves. These ones aren't past the shock of their death, so they appear the way they died. Would you like me to send them away so I can show you something else or can I fulfill their desire to be listened to?" That was what he felt overwhelmingly from this group, a few wanted revenge and that, he wouldn't do. But he could listen.

_Go ahead, I will watch._ Nico nodded.

"Sally this will probably bore you, just wander away whenever you want but try not to interrupt please." He saw her nod before turning his full attention to the dead to do what he could to calm their regrets and rage. It quickly turned into a sort of group therapy session because there were a few too many for Nico to give attention to individually.

Sally did wander away after she tried to join in at one point and got shouted out by a spirit who looked like he had been disemboweled. Sally looked hurt and wandered away. Slenderman stayed standing perfectly still nearby the entire time. It got to the point that Nico almost forgot he was there until his voice sounded inside Nico's head suddenly making him jump.

_The one you call 'Masky' would like to know if you still wish to accompany them into town. And, if so, whether you will be finished soon so they can depart._

"Yes, I'm sorry I forgot about that." Nico took a deep breath. He had managed to calm and dismiss most of the spirits who had first answered him, but there were still four here. Three of them he knew he was wasting his time on because they were set on revenge he would not let them take, he apologized and dismissed them.

The one that was left was just sad, she wanted comfort. Unfortunately the comfort she wanted was information about someone she had known when she were alive. Someone who was still alive so Nico couldn't summon them. The best Nico could do was promise keep an eye out for the loved one, a brother, and summon her again if he was found so they could talk.

"Alright I'm done now, where are they? I need to get shoes first, but after that we can leave any time. I don't want to keep them waiting." Nico said turning to Slenderman once the girls spirit was dismissed.

_They will wait for you foyer, however I feel required to remind you that it is afternoon and you have yet to eat anything. Along with your shoes, you should get something quick to eat before you leave. They are playing cards and Masky is determined to beat Toby, so I can assure you they will not mind._ The image made Nico chuckle and he realized he was hungry.

"Thank you Slenderman, I hope this show of some of my powers hasn't disappointed you." Nico said politely.

_I assure you it has not._ Slenderman answered equally politely. Nico bowed slightly in farewell and jogged back to the house. He decided to go through the kitchen grabbing the last apple out of a basket on the counter on his way by. He was sure they would be on the list and it was a quick thing he could eat as he went up the stairs to his room.

He found his shoes under the bed along with Toby's goggles. He dragged them both out incase Toby had been looking for those, put on his shoes and took the goggles with him as he went down to the Foyer. When Nico got there he found Masky swearing, Toby looking stunned, and Hoodie looking unusually pleased with himself.

"What's going on?" Nico asked handing Toby his goggles. Toby mumbled a thanks and slipped them into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Me and Toby were so focused on beating each other we weren't paying enough attention to Hoodie and he beat us both!" Masky said running his hands back through his hair, that was what all this fuss was about? Nico couldn't help but laugh and high-fiving Hoodie.

None of them were wearing masks or gloves today, Nico supposed it would draw attention. Toby had a large square bandage over the hole in his cheek, that would draw less attention than the scar itself.

"I get to d-drive." Hoodie said grinning. Masky groaned and pulled a pair of keys out of his jeans pockets and dropped it in Hoodies outstretched hand.

"I'm still sitting in the front so you two will have to be in the back." Masky said looking back at Nico and Toby. Hoodie started to lead the way out a small door to the side of the foyer Nico hadn't noticed that led into a garage.

"That's fine with me." Nico said with a shrug there were a few cars in here Hoodie led to the way to the most nondescript of them. The sort of grey car you see five of every minute on highways.

Nico still didn't know the names of any specific cars yet. In fact he had only been in one a couple of times so as they slid in he looked around with interest. The car started with a growling purring noise that Nico liked. However from the way Toby grabbed his hand he guessed Toby didn't feel the same way.

Nico looked at Toby and saw that his eyes were shut. Nico gave his hand a light squeeze and moved a bit closer to him. As the car started moving Toby's fingers began trembling noticeably. Nico suspected the movement of the car was the only thing making the shaking less noticeable in the rest of him.

Masky put on some music that. Surprise, surprise, Nico didn't recognize. It involved more shouting than he thought Music was supposed to. However the sound seemed to relax Toby a little. After a couple more minutes he had stopped shaking and was mouthing along with the music. Though he still didn't open his eyes or let go of Nicos hand, Nico didn't mind.

It was a shorter drive than Nico had expected and he was glad, not that he minded Toby holding his hand but he didn't like seeing Toby so scared. Nico would have to ask Toby what scared him so much later, not now definitely. Even though they were pulling into the grocery store parking lot the car still hadn't stopped, so Toby still hadn't opened his eyes. Only when the car had come to a complete stop in a parking spot, and Hoodie had taken the keys out of the ignition did Toby open his eyes. Nico gave him an uncertain smile, which Toby returned shakily before getting out of the car.

Nico got out and followed them to the door where Masky passed Nico a list and took a cart. Hoody took a cart too and Toby pulled a crumpled list out from his pocket, struggling for a moment as his goggles tried to come out too. The rest of the shopping trip went fairy well. Minus the couple times Toby knocked over one of the carts spilling everything all over the floor. Nico was sure the apples would be bruised but they got everything they needed. Most of the things were normal, besides that much bleach, but the quantities of everything made it difficult.

The poor woman at the cash register looked at them funny as she rang through all the things, fair enough. Nico would have been confused on her end as well. Hoody and Masky helped her by bagging the items. Toby put them back in the shopping cart to move them to the car, Nico made sure Toby didn't knock over the shopping cart with his enthusiasm. With all of their help they got out of the grocery store without mishap, though it did take them the better part of two hours.

Suddenly a buzzing sound came from one of Masky's pockets. Everyone looked at him in confusion but Masky looked just as confused as the rest of them as he dug in his pocket producing a cell phone. Flipping it open he held it up to his ear.

"Tim?! Oh my God, Tim, it's Jay I didn't think you'd answer!" the voice that came out of the phone was so loud Nico could hear it. Masky winced.

"Ya Jay, it's me what do you want? I thought we agreed not to talk to each other after…" The person on the other side of the phone had quieted down so Nico couldn't hear what he said.

"What do you mean it's Alex? It can't be Alex he's dead." A moment of silence

"No I took care of him myself I know that… are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?...You have video? Can you send it to me?" Masky sighed and ran a hand back through his hair.

"No of course not, where are you?... Okay it might take me a little while to get time off of work but I'll get over there as soon as I can. I'll keep my phone on you do the same okay?" Masky said goodbye and hang up.

"What d-did he w-want." Hoodie asked his stutter worse then normal with nervousness, he grabbed a bag and popped the trunk, Masky did the same.

"He says he saw Alex, he caught it on tape. He swears he's not of his medication but I mean either way I think I have to go check on him. I mean he can't have seen Alex, I checked Alex's pulse and there was none, besides no one can survive losing that much blood." They were talking quietly as they worked making sure no one else could hear. They were making Nico nervous with their tension but he had no idea what they were talking about. From how quiet Toby was he guessed Toby didn't either.

"I-I'm coming t-too if you go." Hoodie said forcing the last bag into the trunk, closing it with a bang and walking around to the driver's side. Everyone else got in the car quickly. This time when it started Toby didn't close his eyes, though he still grabbed Nico's hand tightly.

"I know you are. You'll have to stay hidden though, you know what Jay thinks of you." Hoodie nodded.

From what Nico understood this Jay person thought he had seen an Alex but that was impossible because Masky had killed Alex. It should be impossible anyway.

Nico closed his eyes and felt for the balance of life and death. He had felt a shift in it recently but he hadn't paid very much attention, there had been other things to worry about. He tuned out everything else, yes something was wrong, something was very wrong, and the more he thought about it the sicker he felt.

"I need to come with you too." He said suddenly shooting forward in his seat, he must have interrupted them by the way they looked at him. Masky looked hostile.

"Why." He demanded scowling.

"There was a shift in the balance between life and death a few days ago. I hardly even noticed, gods I was so blind by mortal events I barely thought of it but if you killed this Alex person and he's back." Nico shook his head. "That means that the land of the dead has torn, there's a way for the dead to escape, not just this Alex person! If my father had realized he already would have come for this Alex person. I need to find them too, I need to know how they got out and who came with them or the balance between life and death could be broken forever." Nico hadn't realized he was panicking until Toby pulled him back against the car seat, and put his arms around Nico's trembling shoulders.

"It's okay Nico, they're not even sure it actually is Alex. From what I've heard Jay's a little paranoid it might just be someone who looks like Alex. Or even just a hallucination both Jay and Masky get them sometimes. Just calm down." Nico hid his face in Toby's chest taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before he looked back up noticing Masky watching Nico carefully in the rearview mirror.

"Alright you can come, but if you come I think Toby will want to come." He glanced at Toby who nodded. "God this is turning into a right road trip." Masky said sighing. "Well first things first we need to talk to Slenderman."

* * *

A/N In this story Nico is 14 and Toby is 16 someone was unsure of their ages here and thought it was creepy. I don't think so because my first relationship when I was 14 was with a 16 year old. I hope it is not making anyone uncomfortable.


	11. Not Leaving You

It turned out talking to Slenderman would have to wait until dinner because they couldn't find him anywhere. Even after splitting up and asking all the other creepypastas no one knew where he was, no one had seen him more recently than Nico had. Besides it was Masky, Hoodie and Toby's turn to make dinner for the group. Nico agreed to help. Even though he didn't know much about cooking he could with far less worry of him cutting off his fingers by accident then Toby.

Nico was having trouble focusing on what was going on around him. He was too busy trying to delve deeper into the off feeling that had started a few days before. If he had grabbed ahold of it when it had first appeared he might have been able to tell more, but now it had faded to an odd sort of hum. It was as if someone had put a wall between the feeling and him so the best he could do was press against the wall where the humming was strongest. It made him shift uncomfortably, he couldn't tell if it felt bad or just wrong. He gritted his teeth letting out an annoyed hiss.

He didn't eat much that night either, Slenderman was there, Masky and Hoody had sat on either side of him. Even though Nico couldn't hear what they were saying. But he could tell by the faces that they were making that they were having a internal conversation. He would much rather have paid attention to that, but Toby seemed to have made it his job to make sure Nico ate, after a while Nico gave in.

"Slenderman has a job for me and Hoodie tonight, but we can leave tomorrow afternoon." Masky told Nico and toby after dinner. He looked angry, there was always a sort of coldness about him, but now nothing but the coldness was showing.

"Do you want my help?" Toby offered looking a little worried when Masky broke into a coughing fit. Hoodie stepped forward putting an arm around Masky's waist to help support him. Where had that come from? Masky had seemed fine earlier, was he sick?

"Too late, I've already skipped my meds, so me and Hoodie need to get going now." Masky said, he was starting to shake a little. Hoodie pulled him away quickly. Nico gave Toby a questioning look.

"Masky's meds keep his personality disorder under control." Toby explained to Nico softly.

"If he doesn't take them he can get really violent. Hoodie's basically the only person he won't try to hurt so Hoodie needs to go with him to look after him."

Nico nodded, he didn't want to know more about whatever job Slenderman had for them if it required violence. But still, the fact that Hoodie was the only person Masky wouldn't hurt was sort of sweet.

"Well if we're leaving tomorrow I should go back to camp and get my stuff tonight." Nico said half to himself, running his hands back through his hair. He wasn't looking forward to this but it needed to be done, he would just have to hope no one noticed him. "Is it dark yet?"

"Almost." Toby said eyeing Nico with concern. "Are you going to be okay going back there? I thought you needed to run away from it."

"I should be fine, I'm very good at hiding when I want to be, I'll just make sure no one sees me." Toby didn't look comforted.

"I'll be fine don't worry about it." Nico assured, glancing out the window. The sun was setting the shadows were dark. Now would be the best time.

"I'll be back soon." Nico said taking Toby's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before heading outside heading to the tree line, walking into and through their shadows.

It was almost completely dark in the Hades cabin, just barely enough light coming through the window to see. Nico wouldn't turn on a light, as long as the lights were off the light from outside would reflect on the window and no one would be able to see in.

He could see some stranglers wandering back to their cabins, including one blond girl he thought might be Annabeth. He turned away quickly, now was not the time to worry about them he had to pack. He hadn't been fully unpacked anyway, he hoped it wouldn't take long.

Padding over to the bunk he had been using he reached under and pulled out his backpack, laying it on the bed softly. He paused for a moment to listen for his own breathing, it's so quiet that he can hardly ever hear it. Is there anyway he isn't comparable to the dead?

Shaking that off he went to the trunk at the foot of the bunk and opens it, wincing when it squeaks a little. Not enough for anyone else to hear hopefully. There are two more pairs of pants, and four shirts in it. He took them out and added them to his bag along with the toothbrush and few other trinkets that had been sitting on top of the chest.

He didn't care if anyone noticed he had been there after he was gone so he didn't bother being discreet. He was zipping up his backpack again before he remembered something, his mythomagic cards. He chewed his lip softly, it was for kids really but Toby might like it. After all that videogame they had played with fairly childish, maybe it would be fun to teach him. Hesitantly Nico got down and reached under the bed again, far back where he had pushed them when…when.

Nico pulled out the box the cards were in and opened it staring at the cards and the figure of Hades. The figure that Bianca had died for, what had he been thinking? No. He would not play this again. Ever again. What had come over him?

He had been so caught up in finding somewhere where he felt like people accepted him that he had forgotten. Reaching into the box he picked up the figure, glaring at the effigy of his father he sighed. He had realized a while ago that there was no one to blame, really. Even though he still blamed himself for not being able to stop her from leaving. But then, why would anyone want to stay with him? She would have left with the hunters even if she hadn't left on the quest.

He dropped the figure back in the box and closed it shoving it in the bottom of his bag. He didn't want to play, he didn't even want to look at the cards, but he couldn't leave them. Grabbing his bag he slung it over his shoulder. He looked around the cabin one more time thinking that at least now if any other children of Hades were found, they would have somewhere to stay. The sun had completely set now and everything was dark so he didn't even have to find a shadow to travel back to the creepypasta house.

He came out in the room he had been given startling Ira who's yowl in turn made Nico jump; he didn't want to talk to anyone. He dumped his bag on the foot of the bed, if they were leaving tomorrow there was no point in unpacking. He left the lights off, opened the curtains and sat on the edge of the bed watching silently as the moon rose over the tree line. Pulling his knees up to his chest he watched a small dark shape dart across the yard. Sally he was fairly sure, he would know if tomorrow there was fresh blood on her dress. A Taller shape followed her, Slenderman? No definitely L.J.. Good. He would keep Sally safe wherever they were going.

Nico sighed again and buried his head in his arms, was it alright for him to stay here? They seemed to accept him more than anyone else had yet, but he wouldn't hurt people the way they did, would they reject him for that? Should he be rejecting them for it before they could reject him? Leaving before having to wouldn't hurt anymore. Not before he found out about whether this Alex person had come back from the dead, that was for certain.

Nico fell sideways on the bed stretching out on his side still facing the window. The moon was halfway across the sky and he knew there was no way he would sleep tonight. Not that it mattered, Nico rarely slept well so he had gotten used to functioning without it. He would be fine tomorrow, he had slept well the night before with toby there after all. Nico was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open or close, but he did feel the shift in weight on the bed as someone crawled on. He tensed and prepared for a fight.

"That had better be Toby or there will be blood spilled tonight." Nico said through his teeth without turning, he heard a familiar laugh and relaxed slightly.

"Don't worry it's me, you forgot to lock your door." Toby said. Nico felt another shift as Toby settled down, Nico turned to face him.

"Can't sleep?" Nico asked softly. It didn't feel right to disturb the quiet of the night, even though he felt a soul a few miles away leave it's body screaming, he shivered.

"Do you want help or just company?" Nico asked when Toby nodded.

"Just company, if I don't sleep tonight I might be able to sleep through part of the car ride tomorrow and that'll make it easier." Toby said, speaking quietly as well.

I can go away again though if you want to sleep." He added quickly. Nico shook his head.

"No I can't sleep either it's okay." Nico was glad for the distraction from his thoughts and the feeling of people dying.

"Why are you so afraid of the car?" Toby twitched harder than usual, Nico winced at the cracking sound his neck made, that could not be good.

"Cars crash." Toby hissed through his teeth. Nico moved a little closer, he didn't know why but he knew that he had upset Toby.

"I'm sorry." Nico apologized softly frowning, worried. Toby shook his head and took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment before looking at Nico.

"How did your sister die?" Nico was taken aback by the question.

"She was sent on a quest along with four other demigods, as part of the quest they had to pass through this, sort of junkyard of the gods. It would have gone fine if none of them had taken anything, but I had been angry at her for leaving me. So she tried to take something to make it up to me."

"Doing that awakened the guardian of the place and she sacrificed herself to save the other four. She thought I was her fault, so she had to, but it was my fault. I was just too young to understand, but if I had just let her go she wouldn't have felt like she had to take something for me."

Toby reached out and touched the dampness on Nico's cheek. It was still almost impossible for him to talk about Bianca without crying. Nico wiped away the tears quickly, he didn't want to cry, he had cried about it enough.

"Mine died in a car crash, I was in the car with her but she was the one who died. I wish it had been me, I had been protecting her for as long as I could remember, but when it really mattered I couldn't do anything." Toby said wrapping his arms comfortingly around Nico who snuggled closer. So that's why Toby was afraid of cars, it was a good reason. He didn't bother telling Toby it wasn't his fault and Toby didn't say anything either. Neither of them were ready to be comforted yet.

The rest of the night passed in a combination of small talk and silence, they got up as soon as grey light of dawn was starting to show in the sky. They went downstairs still in pajamas, just in time to see Hoodie staggering in supporting a half-conscious Masky. It didn't look like either of them were hurt worse than the bloody nose Masky was sporting but Nico was still worried.

"Do you need help Hoodie?" Nico asked but Hoodie shook his head quickly and waved them on half leading half dragging Masky towards the stairs to their room. Toby grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him on before he could say anything else.

"Masky gets really out of it when he's off his meds, it's best not to distract him. Don't worry. Hoodie will make sure Masky takes his pills. They'll get some sleep and Masky will be himself again before it's time for us to leave. Come on since we're the first up we should go check on what's happening with breakfast." Toby suggested. Nico didn't object so Toby led the way to the kitchen. When they got there they found L.J. already at work and Sally asleep in on of the chairs her head down on the counter.

"Hey L.J. whatcha making?" Toby asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" L.J. said excitedly grinning and waving the beater he had been using to stir the batter. "The rainbowy kind!" He laughed and Toby did too.

"Awesome but you know you should make something else too, E.J. and Jeff hate sweets in the morning."

"I do too, honestly." Nico said with a shrug, E.J. grimaced at them.

"Why don't you two deal with that? Most of us like chocolate chip pancakes."

"Sure, bacon and eggs are easy enough to make and you know you'll want some too." Toby said with a shrug going over to the fridge and taking out a carton of eggs and a couple of packages of bacon. He pushed the carton of eggs at Nico along with a bowl.

"We'll just do scrambled since that's easier in bulk." Nico nodded, took the bowl and started to crack the eggs into it as Toby found a pan and laid the bacon out on it.

"L.J. you're close to it, turn on the oven, kay?"

"It's already on to keep the pancakes warm." L.J. answered happily pouring some batter into the pan.

"Good, then move out of the way so I can put this pan in." Toby said poking L.J. with the corner of the pan.

L.J. gave an indignant face, but moved out of the way so Toby could open the oven and slide the pan in. Without an oven mitt Nico couldn't help but notice. Nico assumed this large of a group would eat an entire carton of eggs, once they were all cracked in the bowl he retrieved a fork from the drawer. He remembered them being mixed with the broken yokes.

Nico didn't notice when Hoodie came down because of how quiet he was. He did notice when Hoodie came fully into the kitchen grabbing the number of plates needed to set the table. Nico got the cutlery leaving Toby to cook the eggs, it wasn't long after he table was set that food came out, the eggs first and the bacon last. Immediately Hoodie filled to plates and left again, so he and Masky would be eating in their room.

"Sally." Toby said poking her gently.

"Hmmm...?" She sounded sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Breakfast is ready Sal, why don't you go wake everyone up? You can go have a nap as soon as it's over, okay?"

"Don't wanna nap." Sally said yawning widely.

"Okay then, you don't have to have one." Toby said grinning, Nico smiled too. He could tell that before breakfast was over Sally would be asleep again and the someone would just have to carry her up to bed.

"I'll come with you to wake everyone up." L.J. said holding out his clawed hand to Sally.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Sally took his hand still smiling sleepily. They left returning a few minutes later followed closely by the yawning creepypastas.

Nico smiled and took his place next to Toby, BEN sat on his other side and started helping himself to pancakes. Just as Toby had predicted both Jeff and E.J. made faces when they saw the pancakes and reached for the nearest plates of eggs or bacon. Nico took the plate of bacon nearest to him helped himself to a few strips before passing it to Jeff who mumbled a thanks.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, no one there seemed to be a morning person so no one seemed to be in the mood for talking. As Nico had predicted Sally had only finished half her pancake before falling asleep at the table, E.J. took her up to bed. The house was fairly quiet even after breakfast finished. Masky, Hoodie, Sally and L.J. had all been out that night and went to bed right afterwards. Jeff said the silence was suffocating and left soon after. BEN disappeared into the computer and E.J. retreated to his infirmary area.

That gave Nico and Toby the house to themselves but neither of them could settle to anything either. They were both over tired and anxious about leaving but neither of them wanted to wake up Masky and Hoody. Toby ended up playing some video game and Nico went out for a walk. He almost hoped he would run into a monster, a fight would give him something to do but monsters seemed to steer clear of this area.

Nico wondered if it was Slenderman who kept it that way, but didn't think about it much. Just trying to waste time so when he got back it would be as close to afternoon as he could make it. He did fairly well and when he got back and went into the house through the back door he found Hoodie packing sandwiches for the road.

"Need any help?" Nico asked and Hoodie smiled up at him.

"Sure m-mind filling those water b-bottles?" Hoodie asked pointing to a few water bottles next to him which Nico took and filled at the sink while Hoodie fit the last of the sandwiches into the bag with some fruit. Hoodie slung the bag over his shoulder and gestured for Nico to follow him with the water bottles which Nico did. Hoodie led him to where Masky was already packing the car. Toby was nowhere to be seen, probably avoiding getting being near the car as long as he could.

"Ahh there you are Nico." Masky said, Toby had been right he seemed completely normal, if not a little more worried than usual.

"We're almost ready to go, you should get whatever you're bringing now." Masky took the water bottles from Nico.

"Okay, should I go looking for Toby too?" Nico asked relinquishing the bottles.

"Sure, last time I saw him he was having a fight with BEN because he lost a video game and wanted someone to blame. Oh and tell him we've already packed his bag." Masky answered shrugging.

Nico left going up to his room to grab his bag before going looking for Toby. It was easy to find him. Nico just had to follow the sound of his voice as he was still shouting at the computer even though BEN seemed to have gotten fed up with it and left.

"Come on Toby, Masky and Hoodie are ready to go, we're just waiting for you now." Nico interrupted and Toby winced.

"Okay you go ahead, I'll just grab my bag and be right there. Toby said fidgeting nervously.

"Masky already got your bag, come on lets go." Nico reached out and took Toby's hand realizing that Toby was already shaking a little bit.

"Come on, I can help you get to sleep as soon as we're in there, it'll be fine." Nico gave Toby a smile. Toby nodded following Nico to the garage, he got in the car without any more complaint. Hoodie and Masky were already there, Masky in the driver side. As soon as Toby had buckled his seatbelt Nico drew out a thread of energy through the skin of Toby's palm this time and watched him slump against the door.

"What was that?" Masky said looking back at them curiously.

"Toby didn't sleep last night so he could sleep through part of the car ride." Nico said, it wasn't the full truth but his lack of sleep was catching up with him and he didn't want to explain fully. Nico settled against the door himself as the humming of the car started and then the movement. It had almost lulled Nico to sleep as well before Masky's voice jolted him out of his doze.

"I'm sorry about this Hoodie, I know you didn't want to have anything to do with Jay again." Masky's voice was soft, Nico was pretty sure he was supposed to be asleep and not listening but he couldn't not now.

"He t-took you away f-from me l-last time." Hoodie answered equally softly. Nico kept his eyes closed.

"I know. I won't let him take me away from you." Nico had a feeling that him was not Jay, though he had no idea who else it might be.

"P-promise? Promise you won't f-forget me again."

"I promise. I will always be there for you. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too." Hoody murmured and Nico had never heard him sound so sure of anything, his voice completely free of the usual stutter. They were quiet after that and after a few more minutes Nico really dropped off to sleep.

* * *

A/N This is basically a filler chapter where everyone talks about their feelings and not much gets done, sorry about that, I mostly just wanted to establish more of a bond between Toby and Nico and point out that I hardcore ship Masky and Hoodie and for that I will not apologize! *runs away*


	12. Old Friends

The rest of the drive went quietly. They only stopped once to stretch their legs, visit washrooms and for Masky and Hoody to switch so Hoody was behind the wheel now. Once they had all piled back in Masky passed out the sandwiches Hoody had packed. Toby insisted Masky put on a CD called American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall out Boy, Nico liked it more than he expected. Masky fell asleep halfway through the album so once it was over they didn't put on any new music. Instead Toby slipped on a pair of headphones and started playing with one of Nico's hands to distract himself.

Nico looked out the window listening to the soft beats emanating from Toby's headphones and felt him trace the spaces between Nico's fingers. Nico's lips twitched up in a smile it felt good, if a little strange, almost tickly but he let Toby keep going. Toby flipped Nico's and palm up and started tracing the lines and creases there. By the end of this car ride Toby would know Nico's hands better than he did. Eventually the feel of Toby's fingers trailing over Nico's palm lulled him back _into a doze. _

_There was fire everywhere. He couldn't see through the glare of it. He tried desperately to fine a patch of shadow he could use to get away from the heat and smoke that choked him. The shadows fled from the fire like living things so he couldn't catch them. He searched until blinded by the smoke, and then he just stumbled blindly away from where the heat was worst. Then suddenly it was gone. Nico looked up and around him, he was in a garden, almost familiar to him but not quite. More familiar was a chubby boy near the river that ran through the garden. _

_"Clovis." Nico called. The boy started up from his position leaning over the water looking around franticly before he spotted Nico. _

_"Oh hey Nico." Clovis said smiling followed by a yawn. Nico raised an eyebrow. Really? The kid was even tired in his dreams? Weird. "How did you get into my dream?" _

_"I don't know I was in my own dream running away from a fire and then suddenly I was here." Nico said shrugging and crossing his arms before curiosity got the better of him. "Well since I'm here now you might as well tell me what's going in at camp. Have they found Percy yet?" He ignored the small flutter of hope in his chest when he said Percy's name and focused on Clovis, who was frowning with a small crease between his eyebrows. _

_"No they haven't." Clovis said slowly. "Hera sent Annabeth a dream saying to go to the grand canyon and look for a guy with one shoe and that he would be the answer to her problem. She thought it would be Percy but it wasn't, just some blond son of Zeus called Jason with some serious memory loss. The Lethe, Nico, just like you, the gods are doing some serious messing with things." _

_Nico growled and rubbed his hands over his face. So what was going on was bigger than a potential hole in death, and the gods were getting involved. That never ended well for anyone, and if death was involved there was no way Nico would be allowed to pass through this unscathed. He raised his face from his hands and was about to tell Clovis about the little he knew, but just then he was jerked out of his dream._

Toby had been shaking Nico lightly, he stopped quickly when Nico jerked awake.

"Wow you are one heavy sleeper." Toby commented smiling at Nico. "It's time to rearrange again. Me and Hoody need to go from here separately because Jay doesn't like us, so you should sit in the front with Masky." Nico nodded groggily. Toby gave Nico a quick peck on the lips before putting his goggles and mouth guard back on, leaving the car where Hoody was already waiting. They took off into the woods and Nico moved up into the front seat next to Masky. Before Masky started the car he flipped open his phone and hit a speed dial.

"Yep Jay, it's Tim. I'm about an hour away from the meet up spot… ya I know it's short notice, don't worry I'll wait for you. Oh by the way I had to bring someone along with me… Don't worry Jay he's just my little cousin he'll be fine… Jay are you ever going to trust me? I had to bring him along it'll be fine… okay… yep, see you soon." Masky hung-up the phone and flipped it closed stuffing it back in his pocket.

"So I'm guessing I'll be pretending to be your cousin to Jay?" Nico stretching out his legs.

"Yep." Masky said nodding. "It's easiest that way, by the way he think's I'm Tim so you'll have to try and call me that okay? "

"Okay." Nico said giving Masky a questioning look. He didn't want to ask Masky any questions that made him uncomfortable but, why would Jay know him as Tim? Masky caught Nico's look and sighed.

"Tim is the name of my other personality. Well I guess maybe I'm technically the 'other personality' since I only came into being when Tim was about seven. But when I became the one in control most of the time I started thinking about him as the other one. Anyway Tim and Jay used to be really close friends so of course he didn't trust me. I guess it didn't help that I attacked him a few times even though I was just trying to protect him from Alex, he didn't realize it. Anyway he'd be pissed if he found out that I'm basically the only one left."

Nico nodded. he didn't know what to say besides the idea of multiple personalities was interesting to him and he wanted to think about it. Typical to him he was thinking about what happened when someone with multiple personalities died. If the condition was just a chemical condition in the brain, would only one of them go to the underworld? If so would it be the one born in the body or the one who spent the most time controlling it? How would Tim be judged if it had been Masky had been the one to commit crimes? Nico didn't feel two souls inside of Masky so he and Tim didn't have separate spirits. If they both existed after death how could they be judged differently if they were one being. Nico was jarred out of his thoughts by fingers snapping in front of his face.

"Yeesh whatever you're thinking about must be a real brain teaser. We're here now." Masky got out of the car and after blinking a few times, Nico did too. It was early in the morning, they had driven through the night. Nico stretched his legs, he was so stiff it was ridiculous. Masky was leaning against the front of the car smoking a cigarette.

"What were you thinking about?" Masky asked blowing the smoke out as he spoke. Nico watched the smoke dissipate into the air, smoke was an oddly beautiful thing.

"I was trying to figure out what will happen when you die." Nico said, too out of it to filter, Masky looked at him sharply raising an eyebrow quizzically. Nico was quick to elaborate. "I don't know how multiple personalities works. But I do know that you only have one soul inside you so unless it really is just a chemical condition in the brain you and Tim share one. If that's the case and you have done some things my father finds punishable. Which I was assuming, but Tim hasn't, also assuming, I have no idea how that would be worked around." Nico didn't mention that if it was a chemical condition in the brain, he was pretty sure Masky would only exist as long as the brain functioned. The idea of nonexistence scared most people.

"Huh. You think about strange things. But it's not like I'm the first person ever to have multiple personalities. There must be president for things like this. Maybe you should ask 'you father' next time you see him." Nico didn't understand the way Masky's lip curled when he said 'your father', but he didn't question it. Instead he clambered up onto the roof of the car where he could watch the last of the sunrise a lot more easily. Because he was up higher he also saw the other car pulling in before Masky did.

"I think Jay is here." Masky looked up, then followed Nico's look to the new car.

"Yep." Masky said tossing down his cigarette and extinguishing it with his heel. Nico slid off the roof of the car to follow two steps behind Masky as he went to meet Jay.

"Tim I am so glad you could get here so quickly!" Jay said, he was holding a camera and seemed to have another one strapped to his chest. Nico couldn't help giving him a funny look, why would he need two cameras? Jay handed the one in is hand to Masky. "And this is your cousin?" Jay said looking at Nico, so Nico got a good look at his face. Jay was pale, he looked like he hadn't slept well once in his life, Nico winced.

"Yep, Jay, this is Nico, Nico, this is Jay." Masky said pointing the Camera at each of them as he did the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you." Nico said smiling and holding out his hand. Jay hesitated momentarily before taking Nico's hand. His hand was cool, his grip light, and he let go again quickly.

"It's nice to meet you too, I have to say it's a huge relief to have some back up. I haven't even felt safe enough to sleep since I first saw Alex again." Jay said giving a small surprisingly childish sheepish smile. Masky put a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Well now that we're here why don't we go back to whatever hotel you've been staying in? Me and Nico can go over whatever footage you've taken so far with a fresh eye and you can have a nap." Jay gave Masky a grateful smile.

"That sounds good. Do you just want to follow me in your car?"

"Sure, come on Nico." Masky said gesturing to Nico to follow him back to the car. Nico couldn't help a quiet groan, they had been in the car for so long he was getting really sick of being confined like that. Masky laughed, "Don't worry this will be a much shorter drive." Nico nodded and got back in the car. Masky put the camera Jay had given him on the dashboard before turning the car on, and following Jay out of the parking lot.

"So what's with the cameras?" Nico asked curiously.

"Last time stuff like this started happening both me and Jay started forgetting things, Jay lost months. At least if we film things we can watch what happened even if we don't remember it." Masky ran the hand that wasn't on the wheel back through his hair.

"Oh." Nico said, he hoped he wouldn't lose any of his memories; after all he didn't have that many more to lose. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"I guess I probably should give you a summary of what happened last time huh?" Nico nodded and Masky launched into a summery of what had happened last time. "Of course I don't know all of it, Jay was trying to find Alex long before I got involved but now you're basically up to date."

"Thanks." Nico said calmly, for once he was glad he was a demigod, maybe if he had been human he would have been scared, but as a demigod he had faced worse. He would be able to deal with this, it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before.

"You're taking this very calmly." Masky said giving Nico a sidelong glance.

"I wanted to be involved, there's no point in freaking out now." Nico said shrugging. He didn't want to mention anything about being a demigod in front of the camera as he was almost sure that Jay would watch the footage, and he seemed to be just an ordinary mortal. Nico was starting to realize how hard it might be to filter in front of the camera. He wanted to ask what Toby and Hoody would be doing but he wasn't supposed to mention them where Jay could hear. Masky just stayed quiet mostly, Nico followed his lead, if you didn't say anything you couldn't say anything wrong.

They pulled into a hotel parking lot after Jay, it was almost completely empty. Only three other cars besides theirs, obviously this place wasn't very popular but that was okay. That was just less people to wonder about what they were doing. Jay walked over to them.

"I got one room with two beds, I hope you don't mind, I didn't know your cousin was coming and I didn't want to sleep in separate rooms. That's how I lost Jessica last time."

"That's fine Jay we'll figure it out." Masky reassured following Jay towards the building. Tim must have been softer spoken than Masky, Nico thought as he followed them, because Masky was toning things down a few notches. Nico looked back and around one more time before following them it. Smiling as he caught a flash of what looked like Hoody's yellow sweatshirt disappearing back around a corner. Good at least they were close. Nico wished there had been a little more communication as to plans before they got here. He would just trust that Masky and Hoody knew what they were doing.

Nico followed Jay and Masky into the building, up a set of stairs to the second floor, Jay's hotel room was a normal two bedroom. Masky sat down on the edge of the bed that wasn't slept in, Nico leaned against the wall near the door with his arms crossed. He didn't know Jay and he still wasn't entirely comfortable with Masky, being alone with the two of them felt awkward. Jay glanced at Nico before going to the rooms safe and opening it, taking out a tray of videotapes he passed them to Masky.

"I'm sorry there are so many I've been filming everything since the first time I saw Alex." Nico could tell by the way that Masky's next breath sort of hissed that he was annoyed but he kept it under control very well.

"It's okay Jay, you just get some sleep. We'll keep the volume down while we watch them so it won't bother you to much." Jay nodded and flopped down on the ruffled bed without even taking his socks off. He hugged the pillow and almost seemed to be asleep already. Silently Nico padded over to sit on the other bed next to Masky, without speaking he took the first of the tapes and put it into the player.

They had watched four of the tapes before anything happened. Nico had zoned out a while ago but Masky was still watching attentively. Nico was watching Jay sleep realizing how fitting it was the Hypnos and Thanatos were half brothers when Masky lunged forward and paused the tape, shocking Nico so much he nearly fell off the bed. There was a man on the screen, he looked like he was in the process of ducking behind a wall but Masky had paused it before he could. Masky was staring at him intently.

"Is that Alex?" Nico asked his voice low so as not to wake Jay.

"Yes." Masky said even more softly, Nico had to lean in to hear him, definitely too quiet for the cameras to pick up. "I need you to go tell Hoody that Jay was right. It looks like we need to start again." Masky gave a huffing sigh. Nico nodded, got up and walked across the room. Jay didn't even stir, either he was a heavy sleeper or Nico was as good at sneaking as everyone said.

He picked up his shoes and left, putting them on in the hall once the door was closed. He made note of the room number so he would be able to find it again before heading to the stairs and back outside. He headed around the corner he had seen the flash of yellow from. He could feel Hoody's eyes on him, so he kept walking for a little till he was out of sight of the hotel, then stopped leaning against the wall. A couple minutes later Hoody appeared out of an alley nearby and came over, Toby following a little ways behind him.

"Masky thinks Jay, was right, Alex is back." Toby cursed and Hoody surprised Nico by kicking the wall angrily before taking off at a jog. "Where is he going?" Nico asked Toby after a moment when he realized Toby wasn't following.

"To get his camera." Toby said still sounding a bit angry. "Since Jay doesn't trust Hoody the only way for him to share any clues we find is through videos." Toby rubbed his hands over his face and twitched violently for a moment, Nico waited for it to pass then took Toby's hand. "I wasn't here the first time they did this but I've seen the videos that Jay idiot uploaded to the internet and the responses Hoody and Masky made with clues.

It took them a long time to figure things out last time, I don't think it'll take as long this time though. God I was just hoping Jay was wrong so we could go back home." Nico gave Toby's hand a small squeeze.

"I was hoping the same thing." Nico sighed. "Have you at least found a nice place to stay?"

"Bloody painter and Clockwork have agreed to let me and Hoodie stay with them." Toby said with a shrug. "They're nice enough but they're about as talkative as Hoody so it's boring." Toby huffed. "I swear I have no idea what they do together. Apparently when they first got together no one thought they would last a week but it's two years later and they've moved in together. I don't get it at all." Nico chuckled softly.

"Maybe they like the quiet." Nico suggested.

"Maybe." Toby said with a shrug "They both really like to draw maybe that's what they do together." Toby looked over Nico's shoulder. "Oh Hoody's coming back I think it's time to go." Hoody came jogging up and Toby gave Nico a quick kiss. "Come out into the forest when you can kay? I'll be watching and I'll come meet you."

"Okay." Nico said with a smile and then watched Hoody jog of toward the wood, Toby ran after him, quickly overtaking and passing him. Nico smiled after them and then walked back towards the hotel with his hands shoved deep into the pocket of his black jeans. He wanted to take his time going back, but he didn't want Masky to worry so he hurried a little.

When he got back Masky didn't say anything but looked up at him intently. Nico nodded slightly to let him know that he had found and told Hoody. Jay was still asleep, so Nico leaned against the wall and took off his shoes so that he could cross the room quietly and sit down next to Masky again.

"Anything new?' Nico asked softly. Masky shrugged.

"Not really, a couple more glimpses of someone who might be Alex. Someone helping him or someone completely random going for a jog." Masky sighed again. "There isn't much here but Jay hasn't done any active looking for Alex yet. Now that we're here we can go looking and since we already know Alex's patterns it should be easier to find him then last time." Masky looked a little uncertain, he didn't have to add a 'I hope'. Masky rubbed his hands over his face again, something on the Tv caught Nico's eyes.

"Wait how do you pause this thing?" Nico asked Masky gesturing to the tv. Masky looked at him curiously then paused it. "I thought I saw something can we back it up a little?" Masky rewound it till Nico said to stop. Masky played it again and Nico now that he knew where the pause button was, moved forward to put his finger on it, pausing the video as soon as the thing he had seen appeared again. "Doesn't that look like Slenderman?" Nico asked to softly for the camera to hear.

"Oh no The Operator." Masky said groaning. "I was hoping Alex would be on his own this time." Masky sat quietly for another minute before saying. "I need a cigarette you keep watching these things, set aside this tape when you're done watching it and mention it to Jay if he wakes up." Nico nodded guessing Masky was going to take this as an opportunity to go talk to Hoody as well. Nico waited until Masky was out of the room before studying this Operator a little more closely.

He seemed to be a little shorter than Slenderman, but not by much, and he had no tentacles like Slenderman did. Other then that they looked quite a lot alike. Though Nico supposed that wasn't hard because there weren't many ways to be mostly featureless. Still he wondered if they were related before pressing play. again, this time paying closer attention for more signs of the man he knew as Alex and the Operator.


	13. A New Mask

Nico put the tape aside when he was done with it and put the next one in. He made it through a few more finding one more glimpse of Alex, none of the Operator. He put the one with Alex on it aside as well, he wasn't sure if it was important but he thought he should let Masky or Jay decide.

"Where'd Tim go?" Jay mumbled, Nico did his best not to start, he hadn't noticed that Jay had woken up.

"He went out for a smoke." Nico answered "He think's you're right about Alex by the way, and we found a glimpse of the Operator on this tape." Nico tapped the tape with one finger and Jay groaned hiding his head in the pillow again for a minute, Nico chuckled softly.

"I hope that Tim's gone to stock up on cough syrup too." Jay grumbled pushing himself up to a sitting position. Nico didn't understand, but he didn't ask turning his attention to the screen as Jay stumble to the washroom. While Jay was in there Masky slipped back in, he was carrying a bag, maybe he had stalked up on cough syrup the. Without speaking Masky reached into the bag and handed Nico a bottle of pop. Nico murmured a thanks and Masky slumped down onto the edge of the bed next to Nico pulling out a beer for himself.

"I hate the Operator." Masky mumbled opening the tab on the beer and taking a long drink. "He's such a controlling asshole." Nico gave a noncommittal but sympathetic hum, he didn't know anything about the Operator. Masky lowered his voice even further so that Camera couldn't hear. He wasn't looking at Nico, Nico got the feeling that Maksy wasn't really talking to him, just talking. "I don't want to be here, I want to be with Hoody. He's even more afraid than usual knowing that the Operator might be nearby, I should be close to him."

"At least he's not alone." Nico murmured. "Toby's still staying near him right?" Masky nodded sighing, taking another drink from his beer. Nico opened the bottle of his pop and put it aside waiting for it to go a little flat before drinking it.

"God know Hoody's spent enough time alone." Masky's words were almost to quiet for him to hear so Nico didn't answer.

"Oh you're back." Jay said a minute later hen he stumbled back out of the bathroom.

"Yep." Masky answered. "And I brought beer, and cough drops just in case." He reached into the bag and held a beer out to Jay who took it. Walking over to the window he peaked through the curtain and then sat down in the armchair in the corner.

"I hate that part of this, I was hoping I just had a cold." Jay said.

"What, and you don't hate the rest of it like the bad hotels and the never feeling safe?" Masky snickered. Jay rolled his eyes giving a sarcastic haha that made Nico laugh. Jay and Masky started chatting. They started out talking about what they're next move would be, but quickly slipped into talking about what they had been up to in the years that had lapsed since they last talked.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Nico murmured to Masky so as not to interrupt Jay. Masky nodded and Nico got up crossing the room putting on his shoes and leaving. Jay could ask Masky, "Tim" if he wanted to know where Nico had gone. It was cool now that the sun was setting, the sky was red and it looked like the tops of the trees were on fire. Nico shoved his hands in the pocket of his brown jacket and crossed the parking lot slipping in amongst the trees.

There was shade and shadow here. Even though there were leaves of the trees, the darkness of the ground, and the light of the sky worked together to strip everything but the sky of its colour. Nico watched the sky glimmering between the leaves of the canapé as he walked deeper into the woods until he heard footsteps beside him. Nico looked down and smiled at Toby who was beside him now.

"Hey." Nico said softly.

"Hey." Toby said reaching for Nico's hand and pulling him off the path he had been following.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked, Toby shrugged and kept leading the way . Nico followed stepping lightly and high to clear anything in his path with minimal noise. He made less noise than Toby, but they weren't trying to sneak anyway. Nico noticed when they started to go uphill, climbing up till they came into a clearing and the view was beautiful. Nico gaped and noticed Toby grinning at him out of the corner of his eye.

"The Hesperides are really working overtime tonight." He commented noticing Toby's confused expression Nico smiled apologetically and explained. "Greek goddesses of the sunset." There was a crash of thunder from the clear sky making Toby flinch looking confused. "Ya I know it's not you, you can't keep taking credit for what other gods do!" Nico shouted at the sky, there was another rumble and he sighed. "Honestly I don't know why Zeus still pays attention to what I say, he never likes it."

Nico glanced at Toby and started looking at the shocked and confused look on his face. His mouth was open and he going to say something and then stopping. He looked like a fish, he blushed heavily and Nico laughed even harder.

"I'm sorry but your face there was hilarious." Nico laughed, Toby looked put out for a moment but then shrugged and smiled.

"I'm guess I'm just surprised Zeus answered you with thunder." Toby said waving at the sky. "Aren't Gods supposed to be above paying attention to people or something?".

"A lot of gods keep track of powerful Demigods and their children. Besides I think Zeus watches me a lot to try and find an excuse to kill me." Nico shrugged.

"Why would he want to kill you?" Toby asked and flopped down on the grass pulling Nico down after him.

"He doesn't like any of the other powerful gods having kids because he doesn't trust them. Plus after world war II, the big three gods made a deal that they wouldn't have any more children. Even though Zeus broke that rule twice he still expected Poseidon and Hades to follow it." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Wow good going Zeus." Toby laughed, Nico couldn't tell if he was being serious.

"Have you read any Greek mythology? Zeus had kids with everyone, his wife is literally the goddess of faith in marriage and he cannot keep it in his pants." The small roll of thunder from the sky was nearly drowned out by Toby's laughter. Nico smiled at Toby and then frowned at the clouds that were starting to creep across the sky towards them.

"Huh I'm guessing he's not happy with the way you're talking about him?" Toby said following Nico's gaze.

"I guess not." Nico said as the clouds covered the last of the sunset. It was almost completely dark now besides the stars the peaked through the clouds.

"I'm hungry let's go get something to eat. I think there's a McDonalds right on the edge of the woods over there." Toby said gesturing to their left. "But there are some other places farther away if you don't like it?"

"No I like McDonalds." Nico chuckled, "Let go before Zeus succeeds in getting us stuck in a thunderstorm." Nico got to his feet and offered toby his hand to Toby who took it and pulled himself up.

"How many Greek gods even are there?" Toby asked. They weren't holding hands as they walked this time, since it was dark they mostly needed to focus on not tripping over things.

"Oh too many to count really, I don't think anyone could remember them all. I've been doing my best because it's not nice to be forgotten but I don't think I'll ever manage it."

"Weird I can only name, like, five." Toby said, Nico chuckled.

"Well you're not Greek are you? I think that's part of the reason why all the most popular religions right now have only one God. That is really easy to remember and keep track of." Toby chuckled.

"So does that mean all those religions are wrong? The is no god with a capital G?" Toby asked, Nico shrugged.

"I don't know. If one exists I've never met them, but the existence of Greek gods doesn't necessarily mean that other gods can't exist. I seriously doubt that there's a heaven or hell though. I've met Christians in the underworld that believe they are in heaven or hell but they're still in the underworld. Everyone goes to the underworld."

"What's the underworld like?"

"There are different parts of it. There are the gardens of asphodel where good people go. The isle of the blessed where people who have been reincarnated three times and been good in each life. The fields of asphodel where people who are sort of neither good or bad go, and the fields of punishment where bad people go."

"You've spent a lot of time there haven't you?"

"I had to, I'm my fathers ambassador. I'm involved in godly politics and being the ruler of a world populated by everyone who has ever died is not easy. He needs my help fairly often really."

"So he's not really a fatherly guy huh?"

"He does the best he can, he's too busy for me most of the time, I've stopped resenting him for it. I just help when I can, and actually compared to other godly parents he's not bad. He actually pays attention and remembers my birthdays. A few years ago he gave me a zombie chauffeur, it has a French accent it's very strange but you know at least he tried." Toby laughed loudly.

"What about your mom?"

"I don't remember much of anything before I was nine. My father sort of showed me a flashback of how she died. I know her name was Maria Di Angelo. It looked like she was a nice woman and me and my sister loved her very much, but neither of us remembered anything."

"You have amnesia?"

"Yes and no, there's this river in the underworld called the river Lithe that washes away memory. It's almost impossible to retrieve memories if they've been washed away by the Lithe. Both me and my sister were bathed in it. If I had amnesia I might be able to recover the memories over time, but with the Lithe there's almost no chance of that. All I have are vague impressions."

"Why would you have been bathed in a river like that?"

Nico was about to answer, but they came out of the woods then and the lights around the McDonalds nearly blinded Nico after the darkness of the woods and distracted him.

"Awesome I was right about where it was!" Toby whooped and Nico laughed. Toby grabbed his hand again and dragged him inside. They both ordered and this time Nico paid. Tt was one of the ways his father tried to help. He didn't understand the pieces of paper that constituted money for humans, but he did understand it was useful to Nico and since it meant nothing to Hades it was easily gifted.

They could have eaten inside, the place was almost empty, but Nico didn't want to. He had spent too long in darkness and the bright interior of the restaurant seemed overly lit and gaudy to him. He would have been more comfortable in a graveyard which made Toby laugh even though Nico was only half joking. So once the food arrived -Toby had gotten the biggest burger they had with a large fry. He always seemed to be hungry. And Nico had just gotten a regular meal because he had felt weird about ordering a happy meal in front of Toby- they left. They found a park nearby, abandoned in the dark and settled on the swing set to eat. Toby kicking back and forth slightly and Nico staying still.

"So why were you made to forget everything?" Toby asked after a few bites, apparently he wasn't as easily distracted as he seemed.

"It had to do with a prophecy that was made a long time ago about 'the first child of the big three to reach 16'. My father wanted it to be either me or my sister but there were some… problems and he had to interfere. He thought erasing our memories would make it easier on us."

"How did he interfere?" Toby really was curious and he wasn't giving Nico any time to ask anything about his life. Nico was starting to wonder if it was a sort of defense mechanism. Nico got of the swing and sat cross-legged in the sand pit under it instead.

"We were born in the wrong time period to be useful so he took us out of time for a while after our mother died. There are places in the world where time runs differently, some places much faster, some places much slower. Me and Bianca were actually born in the 1940's. Thanks to the place our father hid us we only aged about 3 years while the rest of the world did sixty. That would have been a real shock to us, I mean we would have gone from a world at war with hardly any technology to this." Nico waved at the world around him even though there were no real examples of what he meant nearby. "I think he was probably right about that but still I wish I could remember, you know having a family."

"Maybe it's better that you don't remember it because then you also can't remember it being torn apart." Nico glance up at Toby at the note of coldness in his voice. Toby had eaten half of his burger while Nico had been talking but had suddenly stopped eating completely and was staring that ground just in front of his feet.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked shifting closer to lean against the one of Toby's legs that wasn't twitching. He was surprised Toby had latched onto that and not the fact that Nico born over sixty years ago. Though maybe it wasn't that surprising, Nico had no idea how old some of the other Creepypasta really were. Toby didn't answer for a minute, staring into the middle distance and staying completely still besides the twitches Nico knew he couldn't control.

"It's just. I do remember when my family but I also remember when it started to fall apart, when my dad… changed. He said it was my fault, because I was such a fuck up and my mom needed to be punished for giving birth to me. People with my disorder don't usually live long, he said he wished I hadn't either. That if I had just died like I was supposed to the rest of the family would still be happy. My sister would try defend me but then he would turn on her so eventually I just told her and my mom to let him take it out on me. After all it was my fault for living." Toby sighed softly. "And now he and my sister are dead and I'm still alive."

"I'm glad you're alive." Nico said softly reaching up to put his hand gently over one of Toby's, which were now gripping the swing chains so hard they had gone white. "Things like that don't make good people go bad, your father had that in him the whole time, Toby it isn't your fault." Toby looked down at Nico like he wanted to believe but couldn't yet. Nico didn't care, he knew hearing it helped at least a little even if Toby couldn't believe it yet.

Suddenly Nico started coughing violently. Toby's head snapped up and looked around his gaze fixing on something to their left. He swore and dug in his pocket pulling out a camera and Nico saw him pointing it in the direction he had been looking before Nico doubled over. He was having trouble breathing between coughs and his vision was getting a little blurry. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and drag him up and away. Unable to understand through the coughing and blurred vision he struggled weakly.

"It's okay just come on!" Nico recognized Toby's voice and started following blindly instead. After a few minutes of running the coughing began to subside. Toby slowed, then stopped letting Nico lean against a wall and gasp for air. They were outside of the woods now, back in the town.

"What happened there?" Nico gasped once he had enough breath back as Toby backed up the tape in the camera. He turned the small screen to face Nico so he could see the brief distorted glimpse of the creature Masky had called The operator. "Huh so that's why Jay said he wanted cough syrup." Nico commented dryly and Toby chuckled.

"We need to find a way to get this tape to Jay. Probably one of Hoody's as well so that Jay knows we're watching him again. Will you help?"

"Of course I will if I can." Nico answered quickly.

"Great, let's go meet up with Hoody, he's still outside the hotel Jay and Masky are in keeping an eye on them. Though they might be starting to worry about you by now, I think that might be good. I don't know, I have an idea but I need to ask Hoody first considering about fifty percent of my ideas are dumb as hell." Toby grinned crookedly and then slipped his mouth guard, which had been hanging around his neck, back on and led Nico out of the ally and back towards the hotel.

They found Hoody exactly where Toby had thought he would be and they showed him the tapes.

"We need to make sure Jay and Masky see this don't we?" Hoody nodded. "And one to let them know we're watching right? A new ToTheArk?" Masky nodded again.

"But they're not using youtube again yet so we need to find a different way other than uploading them online?" Hoody nodded and then traced a question mark in the air, Nico didn't understand but Toby seemed to.

"Ya I'm getting to my point. What if we plant the tapes on Nico? I mean Jay things that Nico is Masky's cousin. What's stopping us from pretending Nico has the same thing Tim did with a "masked personality?" We already have a spare mask remember? The skull one? All we need to do is wait for them to come looking for him. Do a little running, make sure the tapes are in his pockets when they find him, and then as long as Nico can pretend not to remember anything we're good. It should work right? Nico are you okay with that?"

Nico nodded. He could easily pretend not to know anything since he had spent so much time actually not knowing what was going on. He was very familiar with how he acted in that position. It took Hoody a little longer to agree as he was thinking it over but then he nodded slowly. Toby gave a soft cheer and through his arms up.

"I had a good idea." He said with muted enthusiasm making both Nico and Hoody chuckle. Hoody reached into a small bag next to him and pulled out a mask and handed it to Nico. Nico studied the rough skull design on it for a minute. It was oddly appropriate, he thought, considering his nickname of the Ghost King and being the son of death. After a minute he slipped it over his face. Hoody helped him tighten the strap that held it on and when it was properly adjusted it was almost comfortable. It had a very slight smell but it wasn't unpleasant and it limited Nico's peripheral vision but that wasn't very dependable anyway. He could deal with this.

"We h-have work to do t-to finish the t-tapes." Hoody told them and stood up leading them back deeper into the woods, Toby and Nico following.

* * *

A/N A few different notes today.

1\. The mask that Nico got is the one of Skully pictured only a few times in Marble Hornets/ToTheArk and never explained so I'm taking some liberates with it. Note that just because I am giving Nico a mask dose NOT mean that I am making him a proxy.

2\. I cosplayed as a female laughing Jack at a con recently and no one is liking y photos and it' making me sad so if you might want to have a look please do,

post/115051587149/these-are-the-first-few-photos-i-have-a-couple

3\. I wanted to pointlessly point out that I listened to _Take it out on Me _by Thousand Foot Krutch 25 times while I was writing this so you can really thank that song for this chapter.


	14. Dog!

Nico sat outside on the stoop of an old abandoned building, Hoody was inside messing with the film they had taken the night before, some of which was off Nico with his new mask on. Toby didn't feature in any of it, Nico had held the camera for a bit following hoody, he didn't know why any of this had been done. Hoody had decided it would be best if Nico didn't see the film before Jay and Masky did so Nico wouldn't have to fake surprise. Toby had gone off to get them breakfast but Nico was tired so he stayed, sitting with his legs drawn up on the concrete stoop of the old building.

He had pushed his mask back so it was resting on the top of his head so he could get a breath of free fresh air. He leaned his head back against the side of the door and closed his eyes making sure to listen closely to the sound around him, if anyone came around he would have to retreat back in before they saw him.

Nico's eyes snapped open when he heard someone approaching but he relaxed again when he heard Toby singing one of the songs from the fall out boy album they had listened to the other day. He relaxed again and sighed. Toby fell silent as he got closer until he was standing right in front of Nico who didn't open his eyes.

"Are you asleep?" Toby asked softly.

"No." Nico sighed heavily opening his eyes to look up at Toby who was once again wearing his goggles and mouth guard covering most of his face. He was holding a bag from the nearby grocery store, he had been sent because Jay wouldn't recognize him, he wasn't on the tapes because it was supposed to stay that way, he would leave the area before Hoody and Nico went back near the hotel and Nico would need to pretend to forget.

"Then let's go back inside, I think it's time we all ate something." At that moments Toby's phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out. "Yep I was right that's my alarm." He said dropping the bag and pulling of one of his gloves with his teeth so that he could shut of the alarm on his touch screen phone.

"You have an alarm for breakfast?" Nico asked standing up and picking up the bag Toby had dropped taking it inside.

"Yep, 'the same disorder that stops me feeling pain extends to most negative external stimuli including hunger pains' as one of my doctors put it, so I have to set an alarm to make sure I eat when there aren't any scheduled meals like at home." Nico made a 'huh' noise and led the way inside with the bags, Toby followed him.

Hoody had taken off his mask so that he could fuss with the video equipment he had brought more affectively. Hoody had a computer, Nico had spent the entire night on alert for monsters as they were often attracted to computers and phones, so far none had shown up but there was still time so Nico didn't drop his guard. Toby took the bags back and started to go through the stuff he had gotten, unwrapping something and it to Hoody who was to busy to pay attention.

Nico wasn't paying attention, something had got his attention, he wasn't even sure what it was yet, maybe a sound, maybe a smell maybe just instinct but he knew better then to ignore it now. Toby shut up the moment he saw Nico reaching for the sword at his side, immediately going into combat mode as well. Nico padded silently over to the window, the shale on the floor barely shifting under his light footfalls there was a sound now, to quite to be human, not right to be wind.

"Is it Jay or Alex?" Toby whispered to Nico, Nico shook his head slightly and slid out of the window. Landing lightly as a cat on the balls of his feet bending his knees to absorb the impact and scanning slowly. Suddenly there was a crashing in the woods to his left and before he knew it he was being bowled over by something large. He and Toby yelped at the same time, Toby tried to attack the thing but his hatchet went right through it, crap it was a monster, Nico twisted quickly to defend himself when.

"Mrs. O'Leary!?" Nico laughed when he felt a large wet tongue licking his face and wrapped his arms as far as they would go around her neck hugging her soft warm fur. "Oh my gods girl how did you find me!?" her tag was wagging franticly making banging sounds against the side of the building and she barked deafeningly.

Hoody was at the window now looking incredibly puzzled and Toby's jaw was mouth was hanging open but Nico didn't care. Mrs. O'Leary flopped onto her side and rolled onto her back, Nico scratched her stomach as best he could as she squirmed happily.

"Yes I missed you too girl! Of course I missed the best hell hound ever!" She growled happily as Nico fell into the sort of silly baby talk most people used with small fluffy dogs. "Yes you are, you are just the best girl ever! Who's the most terrifying hell beast." She barked happily and flipped back up to her feat pinning Nico under her huge padded paws again and licking his face. "Yes you!" He laughed ruffling her ears, she backed off him and bounced on her front paws. "You wanna play girl?" She growled happily. "Go find a stick and we'll play fetch I don't have your shield with me." She ran off to find a good stick and finally Nico looked at hoody and toby who were still staring at him.

"What?" Nico said with a shrug. "She's a hell hound of course she likes me."

"A h-hell hound?" hoody asked. Nico nodded. "is she s-safe?"

"Yes very much so, she's well trained she doesn't go after anyone unless me, or Percy, tell her too. Usually me Percy seems to forget about her a lot." Hoody shook his head wonderingly and then turned back into the building. Apparently it would take more then a hell hound to distract him from his work for long. Nico smiled and shook his head before glancing at toby who still looked unsettled. "What's the matter?"

"My hatchet went right through her. what…" Toby was cut off as Mrs. O'Leary came crashing back through the bushes with a stick almost as long as Nico was. Still it was light and Nico was able t pick it up fairly easily, throwing it as hard as he could through a break in the trees.

"Yep." He answered toby once Mrs. O'Leary had taken off after the stick. "Greek monsters and gods can't be hurt by regular metals. Only Celestial bronze and stygian iron work on them, and Celestial bronze only works on them, it goes right through humans. Stygian iron is the only metal that works on both, that's why it's what my sword is made out of that." Mrs. O'Leary came back through the bushes and Nico threw the stick for her again.

"Why?" Toby asked watching Mr. O'Leary with more curiosity then fear now.

"Celestial bronze is the metal of the gods, stygian iron is the mettle of the underworld." Nico explained. "I don't know much more then that except as a half god half human I can be hurt by anything that would hurt either. It sort of sucks." Toby laughed.

"Can you ride her?" he asked as Mr. O'Leary came crashing back again.

"Oh sure I do it all the time. Since she's a creature of the underworld she can shadow travel too, sometimes if I'm to tired I just ask her to take me wherever I want to go. She's much smarter then a normal dog." After remembering how implosive Toby could be Nico added quickly "If you want to you'll have to let me introduce you first or she might try and eat you."

"Okay." Toby said laughing. So when Mr. O'Leary came back Nico made her drop the stick and say hello to Toby. She snuffled Toby all over making him laugh, after a minute she walked away from him, picked up her stick and carried it back to Toby.

"She wants you to play with her." Nico said smiling. "She likes you."

"Awesome!" Toby cheered grabbing the stick happily and throwing it farther then Nico had been able to. Mrs. O'Leary took off after the stick and Nico turned away from them, climbing back through the window into the window. Looking over the stuff toby had bought Nico snatched a chocolate bar and an apple going back to the window to watch Toby and Mrs. O'Leary play as he ate, alternately taking bites of the chocolate and fruit.

It looked like Mrs. O'Leary had finally found someone with energy equal to her own as the game transitioned from fetch into chase because she refused to give the stick up. She was panting happily and Toby laughed. Good maybe she could stay with Toby when Nico inevitably had things to do, if Percy wasn't back of course, or maybe even if he was, Percy had always had a hard time giving her the time she needed. Nico's thoughts were interrupted by a soft sound behind him, Hoody had said something.

"Sorry I didn't hear that. Could you repeat it please?" he asked moving a little closer to Hoody so he would be able to hear better.

"R-remind T-toby to take off his s-sweater or h-he'll over h-heat." Hoody asked, seeming more nervous at being asked to repeat.

"Okay." Nico said Nodding and turning to the window he called to Toby. "Hoody says make sure you don't overheat." Toby looked up at him in confusion for a minute then his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh right." He yelped and pulled his sweatshirt up over his head. Tossing it over to the side before lunging after Mrs. O'Leary again. They seemed to be doing fine and weren't hurting each other so Nico turned back inside.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked Hoody, who looked up at him with his eyebrows raised. "I mean it'll have to be something simple because I'm bad with technology nut still." Nico amended and Hoody chuckled shaking his head. "Okay." Nico said shrugging. "Just let me know if there's anything I can do."

"No Th-thanks I'm almost d-done." Hoody assured Nico and Nico watched as Hoody pulled a fresh tape out of his pocket and slipped it into a devise Nico couldn't hope to understand and Hoody wasn't going to explain so Nico gave up. Instead he went back to watching Toby and Mrs. O'Leary playing because it was making him smile.

"Toby didn't you say it was time you ate something?" Nico interrupted them after a few more minutes when Mrs. O'Leary seemed about ready to take a break.

"Aww but." Toby said but Nico cut him off.

"Mrs. O'Leary is ready for a break and considering how active you've been so far today I'd say it would be bad if you 'forgot' to eat." Toby grumbled but when he saw Mrs. O'Leary had flopped over and was lying happily on her side again he didn't argue. He came back and took some food. Once Nico was sure toby was eating he glanced over at Hoody to make sure he hadn't forgotten as well which he had. The pastry thing Toby had passed hoody ad been put down on top of a piece of paper and forgotten as Hoody watched something on the small camera screen intently.

"Hoody." Nico sighed, and Hoody glanced over at Nico with confusion on his face. "Don't you forget to eat to." Nico said gesturing at the pastry and Hoody glanced a it, seeming surprised that it was still there. Then he chuckled and grabbed it, taking a bite as he turned his attention back to the screen, eating as he rewound the short video and looked it over again twice. Nico watched as Hoody nodded happily, stuffing the rest of the pastry into his mouth before popping the tape out of the camera, putting it in a case and handing it to Nico.

"It's finished?" Nico asked and Hoody nodded again as he chewed. "Great!" Nico said grinning and slipping the tape into his pocket.

"I bet Masky and jay are already looking for him." Toby said after swallowing his bite of egg salad sandwich. "We should head back towards the hotel soon so they can find him. Or do you want to wait till the come looking here? I mean this is the place they always found Tim when he and Masky still has switch offs and since we've said Nico has the same thing Tim did maybe they'll come looking for him here."

"Wait." Hoody said nodded decisively.

"Dose that mean I can have a nap?" Nico asked yawning, he had hoped the sugar in the chocolate would wake him up but it had done nothing. Hoody chuckled and nodded. "Good." Nico said getting up and stretching before going out the window again. As he had suspected Mrs. O'Leary was tired from shadow travel and play and had already found a patch of sun to fall asleep in. Nico went over to her and sat, leaning against the soft, sun warmed fur of her stomach, she snuffled but didn't wake up as Nico got comfortable.

Toby sat down next to Nico and wrapped his arm around Nicos shoulder, pulling Nico against his side. Nico snuggle against Toby's chest where the older boys head twitches wouldn't bother him and closed his eyes humming contentedly. Toby started playing Nicos hair gently and humming a song that, unsurprisingly, Nico didn't know. Nico sighed happily, relaxing completely allowing his exhaustion to pull him quickly down into sleep.

He didn't know how long he slept but when he woke up the feeling of both Mrs. O'Leary and Toby were gone and someone was shaking him. Instinctively Nico lashed out pushing whoever was shaking him away hard.

"Nico, Nico wake up it's us!" Oh it was masky, Tim, he needed to call Masky Tim.

"Tim?" Nico questioned rubbing his eyes to make his vision clear and squinting at him.

"Jay I found him!" Masky yelled and there was a rustling in the bushes. Gods of Olympus how did one human manage to make almost as much noise as a hell hound? And jay came bursting out of the trees.

"Is he okay?" he asked overly loudly.

"Ya I'm fine what are you guys doing here? I told you I was going for a walk." Masky and Jay exchanged confused looks.

"How long do you think you were gone?" Masky asked doing well at sounding concerned.

"I don't know, maybe an hour? Maybe less? I don't remember falling asleep though."

"Nico you were gone all night." Jay said gently. Nico made his eyes widen in shock.

"What? You're joking. Right?" Nico looked at Masky and he shook his head.

"Wait what's this?" Jay asked suddenly and reached for something in the grass beside Nico. It was the skull mask. "Nico do you know anything about this?" Jay asked sounding angry, Nico shrunk back.

"No I've never seen it before. How was I gone all night I don't remember anything." He looked at Masky again who sighed.

"I told you he had the same thing I did. I guess he must have had an episode last night." Masky said to Jay and Nico looked back and forth between them. It was easy to fake being a little bit scared, especially since jay looked angry but Masky just helped him up. "Come on let's get you back to the hotel. Looks like you'll have to share my meds with me now. Don't worry they'll help." Nico nodded and let Masky pull him up and start leading the way out of the woods, Jay was behind Nico.

Nico slipped his hands into his pockets as they walked, leaving the mask behind, he hoped Hoody or Toby would go back and get it. For a minute Nico was actually surprised at finding the tape in his pocket and he monopolized on that.

"Hey Tim? There's something in my pocket that wasn't there when I left last night." Nico said and Masky stopped turning to him.

"What!?" he asked sounding confused, angry and afraid, he was very good at this.

"Mmhmm." Nico said and pulled out the tape, glancing at it before handing it to Masky. "Apparently it's a tape but I swear I didn't have any on me when I left for my walk last night."

"Welcome Back." Masky read off of the case glancing over Nico's head at Jay. "Sounds like more old friends are back then just Alex and the Operator." He said dryly and Jay groaned rubbing his hands over his face. Nico settled for looking silently puzzled.

"Well let's get out of the woods and we can watch it. I'm getting really sick of all these tapes."

* * *

A/N I'm back baby! And I have big plans for next chapter of this fanfic! My darling editor is going to become my video editor as well as we are going to begin making short videos that serve the same purpose within the plot of my fanfiction as ToTheArk did for Marble Hornets. I hope y'all are as excited for that as I am!

In other news I started doing a series of one shots from this story over the time I was on hiatus because they're quick and easy to do when I'm bored. Those can be found under the Nico and the Creepypasta Oneshots because I am not creative, so go check those out and request anything you want to see.


	15. He Wouldn't Come Back

A/N at the beginning this time to tell you there is a trigger warning in this chapter of mentions of suicide.

Also i know I said that I would begin the videos for this chapter but then my filming buddy got sick so I've edited this chapter so as not to need them. We'll see if I can get one done for the next chapter

* * *

Once they got back to the hotel Jay slipped the tape into the player. Nico was looking forward to see what Hoodie had made, he had only had one night. Even though he had worked through it without sleeping, Nico was interested to see what he could come up with in such a short time. Jay was just about to press the pay button when Masky stole both their attention by freezing suddenly.

"On no." He mumbled before he started coughing. Nico and Jay glanced at each other in alarm but neither of them were coughing, so it wasn't the operator. Jay was the first one to act, in a flash he was kneeling in front of Masky with his hands on his shoulders.

"Tim, did you forget to take your pills?" Jay asked sounding panicked. Masky nodded, shit with all the drama and with Nico 'going missing' he must have forgot. "Where are they?!" Jay asked and Masky shook his head. "You don't know!?" Masky nodded and doubled over coughing "What do we do?" It was Nico's turn to snap into action. They couldn't be assured they would find the pills in time but he knew exactly where something else was. Those tie things Jay had bought. Nico had no idea what they were for when he had first gotten them but they would work for this.

Darting to the curtains, Nico drew them and then darted around to the bag where the ties were. Taking them out he called to Jay and tossed a few of them to him before kneeling down in front of Masky as well and showing him the ties.

"I think it might be the best way to keep you from running off or hurting anyone. Are you okay with this?" Masky met Nico's eyes through another coughing fit and then nodded. Jay hesitated while Nico got to work immediately before Masky's coughing could translate into the twitching fit that would make it almost impossible to secure him. They had only gotten his final limb secured before the twitching started.

"He'll dislocate his arm if we don't hold him still, help me!" Nico did his best not to shout because Jay had backed away panicking. Nico had thought that Jay was sensible for a mortal having seen enough things to be cool under pressure but apparently not. Shaking his head, Jay did come back though and helped Nico keep Masky from jerking his arms out of their sockets. He would have bruises on his wrists though, still they couldn't be helped. Once Masky stopped twitching, Nico backed away and pulled Jay back with him. He suspected that Masky's violent streak would begin any second and it would be best if they weren't to near by.

Nico had another idea and drew Jay with him behind Masky where they couldn't be seen. If they stayed out of his line of sight and quiet they might not trigger him.

"Stay as quiet as you can." Nico breathed almost directly in Jay's ear so Masky couldn't hear. "With nothing to trigger him there's a chance he might just pass out without the freak out bit." Jay nodded and did his best to stay quiet. It frustrated Nico how loud Jay's breathing was but he suspected Jay couldn't help it. Nico kept his eyes on Masky as he looked around the room and pulled slightly at his restraints, not seeming particularly bothered by them. Nico had been right, with nothing to catch Masky's attention or attack he stayed pretty calm, acting more like a bird in a darkened cage.

It didn't take long for his head to loll to the side and his breathing to become long and regular. Very carefully Nico padded around to the side, his footstep silent on the carpeted floor. He waved to Jay to stay still, Jay's footsteps were louder and until Nico was sure Masky had passed out it was best for Jay to stay still. Masky's eyes were closed, Nico took a deep breath and let it out in an audible sigh, Masky didn't react. Nico waved Jay over.

"I don't know how long he'll sleep for, but we should find his pills before he wakes up." Nico whispered to Jay once he was close enough. Jay nodded and they started looking. Jay found the pills about twenty minutes later in a pocket of Masky's bag. He took out one of the pills and got a glass of water so that they would be ready to give Masky the pill as soon as he woke up.

Jay was nearest to Masky when he woke up and made sure he took the pills. Nico watched from behind, there was something wrong with Masky's mannerisms. The coldness that Nico had always felt radiating from Masky was gone.

"Tim?" Jay asked softly making Tim look him in the eye. Nico padded around them, he didn't feel like letting them be between him and the door right now.

"Jay?" Masky asked softly then looked around his eyes growing wide. "Where are we? I don't remember getting here." Nico let out a soft hiss, that was the problem then, this wasn't Masky, it really was Tim. Hoody would be mad, Nico could guess now that Tim had been the 'him' Masky had promised wouldn't take him away.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Jay asked carefully.

"We had agreed that sense it was over we wouldn't talk anymore. I left Jessica but I couldn't get rid of the idea that it all was my fault, that I was some sort of disease carrier. So about two months after we parted, I tried to kill myself." Looking around Tim said. "I guess it didn't work." Jay hugged Tim.

"If you were doing that bad you could have called me, Tim. We agreed we would call if it was an emergency and that sounds like an emergency to me."

"It didn't to me." Tim said with a shrug. "It just felt like something that needed to be done. Do I need to stay tied to the chair?"

"No. Sorry." Jay said and started to cut the ties. Nico would have gone forward to help but he didn't. He didn't know Tim, didn't trust him and doubted that Tim would trust him either.

"Who's that?" Tim asked finally noticing Nico.

"I'm you cousin Nico. Don't you remember me?" Nico asked carefully keeping his arms down by his side.

"I don't have a cousin." Tim said looking confused. "My mom was a only child and my uncle never had kids so you can't be my cousin." Nico didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything.

"Wait, if you don't remember anything does that mean it's been the other one this entire time." Jay suddenly asked. It had taken him this long to realize that?

"I guess it must have been, hadn't it." Tim said looking back at Jay. Jay stood and turned to face Nico.

"Why would that one say you were his cousin." Jay asked narrowing his eyes at Nico. "You're one of them aren't you?"

"No." Nico said, he was being honest he thought, he didn't consider himself one of anything particularly. But he could see that Jay and Tim weren't convinced. Now Tim was standing and acquiring a bit of the coldness that Masky always had. "But you don't believe that do you? I came with you because I have the same disorder as you Tim, that's why I'm here." Nico saw a flicker of uncertainty in Tim's face but Jay seemed to have already made up his mind.

"I knew there was something weird about you." Jay accused.

"Ya well if you couldn't tell that Tim was actually Masky this entire time that shows how good your instincts are doesn't it?" Nico snapped back.

"Wait how did you know what he calls himself?" Tim asked his eyes narrowing as well. Well shit Nico hadn't censored himself well enough. Turning he bolted to the door scooping up his shoes but not bothering to put them on as he dashed out. He could hear their heavier footsteps right behind him but it was night outside. He only had to reach those shadows and he could get away easily. But it was easier then that, Tim was fast but Jay was out of breath and Nico was more lithe than both of them and he made up time on corners.

Leaping down the stairs he dodged out the door immediately darting into a shadow and materializing behind the tree line on the other side of the parking lot where he could watch them. They paused and looked around for him once they were outside, Nico retrieved farther into the shadows.

"How do they always disappear like that!" Nico heard Jay yell as he kicked something. Tim seemed to calm Jay down and they came towards to tree line. Nico retreated deeper until Hoody found him.

"There's been a problem." Nico told him in a hushed tone. "I think we should go away to talk about it, Jay's looking for me." Nico suspected Hoody would react very badly to this news and didn't want to even hint at it till they were out of earshot in case Hoody shouted. Hoody nodded and went to start jogging away. "Wait my way is faster, just tell me where you want to go."

"The old b-building we sp-spent the night at yesterday." Hoody said just as softly. Nico nodded and grabbed Hoody's arm.

"I think you'd better close your eyes. If you don't you might see something you don't like." Hoody nodded, after giving Hoody a moment to close his eyes Nico pulled him back through the shadows and into the old building. "We're here you can open your eyes now." Nico said in a normal voice. Nico heard a yelp behind him and ducked instinctively as Toby carried out his knee jerk response to attack. "It's us, Toby calm down!"

"Oh sorry Nico." Toby said awkwardly.

"N-never mind. Wh-what happened N-Nico?" Hoody asked. Nico took a deep breath, he didn't want to be the one to bring this news but no one else would.

"While they were looking for me I guess Masky forgot to take his pills. He had a seizure but we managed to keep him under control then he passed out but, but I guess it wasn't Masky that woke up. I'm pretty sure it was Tim, he didn't remember getting here anyway and he didn't know who I was. They chased me out."

"Are you s-sure?" Hoody asked his voice softer than usual with emotion that Nico couldn't read. Nico looked down but nodded.

"I'm sure." Nico said equally softly. "If it was Masky why would he say he didn't know me? That wasn't part of the plan that I know of." Hoody shook his head and then suddenly whirled around, kicked the wall and then ran out of the building. Nico was about to follow him but was stopped by Toby's arms around his waist.

"Let him go." Toby murmured. "Hoody doesn't like anyone to see when he's upset, he just needs to calm down. He'll come back when he's ready." Nico sighed but nodded agreement and twisted around in Toby's arms to face him. He rested his forehead on Toby's shoulder sighing deeply.

"Masky promised he wouldn't let this happen. I heard him and Hoody talking about it in the car when they thought we were sleep. This really hurts Hoody doesn't it?" Nico asked softly. Toby nodded silently and then they stayed still. Mrs. O'Leary propped her head on the edge of the window to watch them until Hoody came back.

"Nico?" Hoody finally called from outside. Glancing at Toby, Nico went out to meet Hoody. "D-do you think you c-can go back and s-steal their car k-keys?" he asked. "They're heading b-back to the hotel now but if I d-distract them you'll have a c-couple minutes. T-Tim's are in his coat p-pocket and Jay's should b-be in the inner front p-pocket of his bag."

"Of course but I won't be able to shadow travel again once I get back and I'll have to rest." Nico said quickly. "Do you want me to go now?"

"Yes." Hoody said nodding definitely. "T-Toby can take you b-back to Clockwork and b-Bloody Painter's apartment after. I c-can watch them for the night."

"Are you sure?" Toby said. Nico was sure, he continued his objection but Nico didn't hear it because he was already stepping back inside the abandoned building and through the deeper shadows in it.

In an instant he was back in the empty hotel room. He scowled at the ties on the floor and went over to Masky's jacket, which was tossed across one of the beds. He checked the pocket and sure enough there were the keys. It took him longer to find Jay's because there were a few different pockets in his bag but eventually Nico got them. Slipping both sets of keys into his pants pockets, he grabbed his own backpack before he left stepping back through the shadows.

When he got back to the abandoned building he stumbled and almost fell, six times in one day was too many times to shadow travel. Settling his bag down on the ground, he leaned against the wall and breathed deeply for a moment. Nico jumped when someone stood up from one of the shadows on the other side of the room, but relaxed when he saw it was Toby.

"Hoody insists on watching them tonight even though he hasn't slept. He says he couldn't now so there's no point in trying." Toby relayed frowning deeply.

"Should we stay with him then? Just in case?" Nico did his best to straighten but he could feel the shadows pulling at his bones, and he just ended up hunching again. Carefully, Nico pressed his fingers against the solid wall behind him, reassuring himself of his own solidity.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked tilting his head to the side curiously and moving closer.

"I've shadow traveled too much today." Nico replied tiredly sliding down the wall so he was sitting and pressing his hand against the floor instead.

"What happens when you do that." Toby asked curiously kneeling down in front of Nico.

"My body starts to forget it's not part of the shadows." Toby looked confused, he obviously didn't understand. Sighing, Nico lifted his hand off the ground letting the shadows pull at it for a moment he told Toby "Hold out your hand please." Toby did, Nico reached out trying to take Toby's hand only to have his own hand go through Toby's like air, just as he had known it would.

"What was that? Why did that happen?" Toby said sounding scared.

"Shadows don't have a physical form, Toby. When my body forgets it's not part of the shadows it forgets to be a body at all. If I'm not careful I could become one of the shadows, a speechless ghost with no memory, sense of self or time." Nico sighed and pressed his hand against the floor again. "That's why I said I would need to rest so far it's the only thing that."

"If it's that bad will you even be able to get back to Clockwork and Bloody Painters place?" Toby asked sounding scared. Nico noticed he had given up on staying with Hoody.

"I will in a minute. I need you to go into the front pocket of my bag. There's a plastic bag with some things that look like lemon squares in it." Toby had pulled Nico's bag over and was doing what Nico asked him to do as he asked so Nico quickly added. "Be careful not to touch them. It's ambrosia, food of the gods, it burns mortals. Just pick up the bag carefully and pass it to me. I wasn't sure I could deal with the zipper right now."

Nico thanked Toby when he passed him the bag. Nico carefully took out a square. He only ate about two bites feeling strength flood back into his limbs making them more sure of themselves. Sighing in relief, Nico slipped what was left of the square back into the plastic bag and then back into his bag.

"I'll be fine until we get there now." Nico said smiling and reaching for his backpack. Toby didn't let him reach it before he had slung it across his own back.

"I'll carry it don't worry." Toby reassured helping Nico up carefully.

"Really, I'll be fine now." Nico said but Toby just shook his head. He went to let go of Nico's hand but Nico held on tightly adding quickly. "Just don't let go of my hand please. I need you to anchor me here." Instantly Toby's grip tightened almost painfully around Nico's hand again.

"Of course." Toby murmured looking into Nico's eyes for a long moment. Nico would have blushed if he had the blood to spare just then. He had the feeling that those words had meant much more to both of them than Nico had intended or could be bothered to analyze just then. He was too tired.

Toby lead the way outside and into the woods. Mrs. O'Leary tried to follow them until Nico called back to her to stay and look after Hoody. Mrs. O'Leary bounded off into the woods in the opposite direction. Nico was mildly surprised that she already knew Hoody's name but didn't question it. She was a hell hound after all, not a normal dog no matter how much she liked to act like one.

Nico didn't pay attention to where they were going. Letting Toby lead him through the woods, then into the city streets and finally into the Lobby of an apartment building where he rung up to an apartment and got the let in. Nico fidgeted unhappily in the elevator on the way up. Going up did not feel natural to him but they got out only a few stories up which was better than the tenth floor or something ridiculous like that so Nico let it go. Toby knocked on a door and it opened but by then the ambrosia had worn off and Nico was so tired he couldn't see straight.

"Can introductions wait?" Nico heard Toby ask as he got an impression of a pair of blue eyes and one green eye staring at him with concern. "He's over extended himself and he really, really needs to rest."

"We don't have another spare bedroom." A girls voice said in concern.

"That's alright." Toby said quickly. "We don't mind sharing. Just let me get him there before he passes out." And then Nico was being lead again and laid down on a bed. Toby carefully unbuckled Nico's sword and took off his shoes before climbing onto the bed with Nico and settling down next to him. "Nico, should you take some of my energy before you go to sleep? Would that help?"

"Probably." Nico sighed in annoyance, he just wanted to sleep but he knew Toby was right. Nico felt Toby's lips press against his and carefully kissed back drawing out just enough energy that Toby would be able to recover it with sleep. He had to be careful not to take more this time as the rush it gave was better than ambrosia and he desperately wanted more. He made himself stop, Toby relaxed curling up under the covers with Nico.

"So is this just a thing we're doing now or are we actually boyfriends?" Toby mumbled sleepily draping one arm over Nico's chest and wiggling a bit closer.

It took Nico a moment to place what the word boyfriend meant. He didn't think it had been used when he was young but finally he remembered. Toby was right, they hadn't agreed to actually date, only that sleeping with someone else kept the nightmares at bay and Nico feeding off of Toy's energy could be mutually beneficial sense excess energy couldn't replace sleep. That might be easier than actually dating but. But.

"I'll be your boyfriend if you want." Nico said yawning widely. He saw a smile flicker over Toby's face before his eyes slid inexorably closed.

"I'd be hard put to think of anything I wanted more." Nico heard Toby reply and then he was asleep.


	16. An Idea of What He is

When Nico woke up he was alone in the bed. The covers were thrown back on the other side when Toby had left but the side of the bed was cold so he must have been gone for a while. Nico groaned and stretched deciding he really hated going to sleep with someone and waking up alone but looking out the window Nico could see why. it was late morning, maybe almost afternoon definitely passed time to be out of bed. Remembering how high up he was he looked away from the window and slid out of bed.

He found his backpack next to it and changed into clean clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair wincing when he realized how badly he needed a shower. There was nothing he could do about that from the bedroom though so he slowly went out into the hall. Looking around himself carefully (he hadn't really seen anything the night before) he saw a medium sized apartment with what looked like three bedrooms and maybe a study and every wall he could see was covered with art. He went down the hall and came out into an open living room/kitchen space where he found two people he assumed were his hosts.

"Good morning." A girl said waving at him from where she sat at the table in front of a sketchpad. She had one bright green eye that he could see, the other eye was covered with her choppy bangs, her hair was long and brown. She was fairly small but that meant little. She was dressed in an open green plaid shirt over a white tank top, paint splattered jeans, and her feet were bare. She reminded Nico strongly of Rachel as she smiled at him, despite the stitches that went out from her mouth in a overly wide grin. "I'm afraid Toby left a little while ago when Hoody got back and he went straight to bed.

"I'm Clockwork by the way and this is Bloody Painter." She gestured to the boy with black hair and blue eyes standing in front of a canvas with a paintbrush in one hand. He waved at Nico silently but didn't look at him, too busy studying whatever he was painting.

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico said hesitantly. He never knew what to do when meeting people for the first time but Clockwork didn't seem to mind. Bloody painter was too busy desperately trying to wipe a smudge off his canvas to pay attention.

"What would you like for breakfast? We have cereal, toast, instant oatmeal or I could make some eggs if you like."

"Toast would be good." Nico responded.

"Okay." Clockwork said, glanced at Bloody Painter, sighed and got up to go into the kitchen. "Would you like butter, jam."

"Jam please." Nico cut her off quickly before she could list more. "Would he mind if I had a look at what he's painting?" Nico asked Clockwork, he had the feeling that Blood Painter wouldn't respond if he was asked directly.

"Wait until he fixes whatever smudge he's after then he won't mind." Clockwork said putting toast in the toaster and getting jam out of the fridge. "He's been working on that one for a while but now we're on a deadline because the police of this town are beginning to put some puzzle pieces together and we'll have to move on in a few days."

Nico thought it was best not to ask. Instead he waited until Bloody Painter seemed to have gotten rid of the smudge and then went over to look at the painting from the side where Bloody Painter would be able to see him but he wouldn't get in the way. The painting was of a garden; Nico could pick out the different kinds of flowers even though most of them were red. Nico supposed that was why he was called Bloody Painter. But still, the picture was beautiful accented with gold, grey and shimmering bronze paint. Nico wanted to move closer to get a better look but he didn't want to get in Bloody Painter's way. It was true that the picture was obviously not done. There was a white patch in the corner and less detail leading up to it, if Bloody Painter was on a deadline Nico didn't want to interfere.

"It's beautiful." Nico told Bloody Painter who took a moment to smile at Nico before returning to his work.

"Watch it or he'll end up giving you some of his paintings. The two of us draw and paint so much we never have room for all the art we make." Clockwork said laughing. "Your toast has popped by the way. I think you should put the jam on yourself so you get the amount you like."

"Okay." Nico agreed going into the kitchen to fix his toast. "I wouldn't mind some of your artwork if it doesn't have any side effects." Nico smirked a little. Clockwork laughed.

"No, not all the art we make is deadly, sometimes we just like to pass a paper or canvas back and forth and see what we can come up with together. Not all of it turns out well, but most of it does."

"Then I would happy for some art. I just moved into Slenderman's mansion and the walls of my room are still very bare." Nico assured taking his toast to the table and sitting down to eat.

"Great, we'll leave some pieces out for you when we leave then." Clockwork said sitting back down at her sketchbook and picking up her pencil. "Before I start drawing and forget again, the bathroom is the first door on the left. Feel free to clean up or whatever." Nico nodded. Clockwork went back to her drawing soon becoming just as immersed in it as Bloody Painter already was in his painting. Smiling slightly Nico finished his breakfast, washed his plate so they wouldn't have to be bothered with it and went to have a shower and brush his teeth.

Once that was done he dressed again. The shower had helped the slight soreness that had still remained from his over excursion the day before and he felt mostly better. Sleep had banished the pull of the shadows from his body and food had done the rest but now he had no idea what to do. He couldn't wake up Hoody, he needed to sleep, or at least pretend to sleep so he could be alone and Nico had no idea where Toby had gone. Maybe Clockwork would know.

"Hey do you know where Toby is?" Nico asked once he was back in the living room. Clockwork didn't answer at first, to engrossed in what she was drawing but as Nico moved closer she looked up and he asked again.

"Ya he's watching those that man you guys are after." She responded quickly. "Hoody thought you might want to go join him so he left your mask on the coffee table there incase you want it." She motioned to something on the other side of the couch. Nico walked around it and sure enough there was the skull mask.

"Can you give me directions to the Rosswood park? I could shadow travel there but I'd rather walk." Nico asked Clockwork picking up his mask.

"Yep it's not far." Clockwork said and gave Nico the directions, he listened carefully repeating them back to her to make sure he remembered them then got his sword. He slung it over his back this time instead of buckling it to his belt and hooked the strap of his mask over it so it hung down as well. He had no doubt that humans would see it as a hockey stick and mask and assume he was on his way to a ball hockey game or something.

He thanked Clockwork and Bloody Painter again before he left but he was almost sure neither of them actually heard him. Clockwork waved without looking up and Bloody Painter didn't react at all so Nico left. He took the stairs down instead of the elevator; he didn't like the idea that the elevator might get stuck and leave him trapped above the ground. He gave a sigh of relief once he was on the ground floor and could once again feel the earth under him.

He stepped out into the sun and stopped for a moment to lift his face to it. He could see clouds in the distance, no doubt it would rain before the end of the day so he should enjoy the sun while he could. He took his time about making his way to the park, as he had suspected none of the humans seemed to see his sword so there was no need to rush.

He got to the park in about forty minutes, he would have been able to do it in twenty if he hadn't walked slowly and gotten lost once but he didn't mind. Once he got deep enough into the woods that he couldn't see anyone he pulled out the dog whistle he kept on a string around his neck for Mrs. O'Leary and blew it to call her. After a minute Mrs. O'Leary came crashing through the bushes towards him panting happily.

"Hey good girl thanks for coming." Nico sad grinning as O'Leary sat and thumped the ground with her tail. "Would you mind taking me to Toby? It's a big park and I don't know exactly where he is." Ms. O'Leary barked and jumped to her feet again turning so Nico could get up on her back. Once he was up she hardly waited for him to get settled before she bounded off into the woods with Nico clinging desperately to her thick fur.

She crashed through the bushes startling a few mortals going for walks and within ten minutes they where at the other end of the park near the hotel where Tim and Jay were. She skidded to a halt nearly throwing Nico and thoroughly starting Toby who jumped and twitched rapidly cursing.

"Thanks girl." Nico said sliding off Mrs. O'Leary's back. "Sorry for startling you Toby but I didn't know where you were and Mrs. O'Leary is a great tracker." Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail enthusiastically and licked Toby' facing turning his curses into splutters and then a laugh.

"It's fine that was just very loud and sudden." Toby said as Nico sat down next to him. Mrs. O'Leary pranced out of the wood into the parking lot, probably off to check the hotels garbage cans, Nico had long since stopped trying to dissuade her from it, nothing made her sick anyway. Nico saw Toby about to call her back and interrupted him.

"Don't worry normal mortals can't see her, or they just see her as a big dog not what she really is. I think you can see her for what she is because you've seen so many things already." Toby looked at Nico skeptically but shrugged. "Has anything happened?"

"Nope nothing. You stole their keys so they can't drive away. Hoody thinks they'll move to a different hotel or motel today but they haven't yet and they shouldn't get far anyway." Toby said blandly going back to watching the hotel.

"This wasn't part of the plan, what do you think Hoody will do?" Nico asked crossing his legs.

"I don't know, if it were just him he'd continue to make those videos of his but with the two of us here he might decide to do something different."

"Aren't all five of us trying for the same thing?" Nico asked Toby without looking at him. "Shouldn't we all try to work together?"

"Maybe but Jay and Tim don't trust us at all and neither me or Hoody are very good talkers."

"I am. Trust me gods are far touchier then mortals, if I can act as a diplomat amongst them I can manage here."

"It's up to Hoody." Toby pointed out. "You can talk to him about it but he might not want to work with Tim or Jay. Especially Tim." Nico nodded his understanding and they both fell silent for a while. Half of the day passed calmly besides one monster which bit off more then it could chew and was taken care of quickly and quietly by Nico and Mrs. O'Leary who had wondered back to laze in the shade near them. It was just after noon when Tim and Jay left the hotel carrying their bags, they were leaving just like Hoody had guessed they would.

"I guess this is when it comes in handy that Jay and Tim have no idea what you look like?" Nico asked Toby.

"Yep." Toby said taking off his goggles and mouth guard. "Will you hang on to these for me? They have good reason to be suspicious of anyone who covers their face."

"Of course." Nico said taking them. "But what should I do?"

"If I'm following them at a distance, you should be able to keep me in sight without being seen by them if you want to come. Or you can head back the Clockworks and Bloody Painters place to tell Hoody if you want, but I can just text him when we find out where they're going."

"I'll come with you." Nico agreed, "I might as well right?" Toby nodded and smiled before ducking out of the woods to start following Jay and Tim.

Nico was just about to follow Toby when he saw someone else surreptitiously flit out of the woods. Interesting, who were they? It didn't look like Alex, from the curves it was a woman but it looked like she was following Toby. Nico waited till she was almost out of sight before he left the woods before he started following her. He knew this could be nothing and he could just be getting himself lost by following her but if that was the case he could just get himself back to familiar ground with shadow travel and if it was something they needed to know.

She did seem to be following Toby though; on long fairly clear roads he was able to see Toby rounding a corner as he did while she was in the middle. Nico frowned, there were to many people out and about today so he couldn't get a good look at her or her soul.

Clouds covered the sun and it started to rain, finally the streets started to clear and he was able to get a clear look at the girls soul. His breath hissed though his teeth, there was something very not right there, the soul didn't match the body that contained it. It made Nico shiver, he didn't like it at all, he didn't like anything that could have done that either. Was that even a soul? It didn't look like anything he had ever seen, carefully he crept closer keeping to the shadows the clouds made for him. Carefully he tried to call to the thing inside the body with his power, it had the mark of the dead but only a fraction of it somehow.

The girl turned and Nico darted into an ally before she could see him, she had heard his call. She or it, whatever was in her body. He did have an idea but he wasn't sure weather he wished he was wrong or not. After a moment he checked that she wasn't looking anymore and she wasn't so he started following her again until she stopped. Then he went around her carefully using streets on the next block over until he spotted Toby down a side street watching a two story motel.

"This is where they stopped?" Nico asked as he walked up behind Toby.

"Yep." Toby answered, "They're in the third from the left on the second floor. Jay keeps looking through the curtains." Nico glanced at the room in question and then turned his attention back to Toby.

"Have you already told Hoody?" Toby shook his head. "Good then you had better tell him that you were being followed as well." Toby looked at Nico in alarm.

"Really? Was it Alex?" He asked.

"No, it looked like a girl in the outside but I'm almost certain it wasn't. That was possession if I've ever seen it." Nico said scowling. He hated possession, stupid dead who thought they could get back their life by taking over someone else's. "I can't think what reason they would have to follow you unless they are working with Alex though. Besides they didn't sense me until I called to them so they're not any Greek thing."

"Well that's really bad news isn't it?" Toby asked a little uncertainly.

"Maybe." Nico said shrugging noncommittally. Toby looked at him questioningly silently asking for an explanation but Nico shook his head. He wasn't ready to give an explanation yet he needed to ask Hoody some questions first. "When is Hoody going to come meet us?" Nico asked. Toby's eyebrows shot up.

"He should come soon but we were just going to trade off watches." Toby answered watching Nico curiously.

"Well I need to ask him some questions first. I have a theory but I need to know more before I should share it." Toby looked a little frustrated but didn't argue. The rain continued to fall and before long both Nico and Toby were quite wet, he was just glad it was warm so they were unlikely to get sick. Still they cuddled close together for warmth Toby lacing their fingers together. Finally Hoody came.

"You t-two can go get warm n-now." Hoody told them as soon as he showed up but Nico shook his head.

"No I need to ask you some things first if you don't mind?" Hoody shrugged, Nico took it as a go ahead. "The Operator seems to be tied to that Rosswood park doesn't he?" Hoody Nodded. "Do you know anything about the history of those woods or that land? Have they're been many violent deaths or deaths of violent people?"

"C-criminals used to be ex-executed by being t-tied to the trees and l-left." Hoody said watching Nico curiously.

"Tied to the trees." Nico echoed his eyes becoming unfocussed as he thought. "I think I might be able to get rid of him for you." Nico mumbled. "Alex and that girl will have to go first. There might be to many ties. I need to see him before I know for sure. But if I am right and he finds out he'll avoid me. If I am right then he must know what I am. Arg." Nico made a noise of frustration and ran his hands back through his wet hair both Toby and Hoody were staring at him with confusion and awe.

"How?" Hoody asked softly.

"Sometimes if a lot of people die in the same spot their souls kind of combine into one more powerful being." Nico said scowling, he wasn't sure how to explain this properly. "Even more so if they died in the same way and if they had malicious intent even in life… I don't know but if I'm right then I should be able to control it. I'm the prince of the dead and the ghost king after all. Ever since I took the title from Minos, so if the Operator is a collection of ghosts they should obey me. That's not to say that I'll be able to just command him to go away but I should be able to make him stay still long enough to figure out what's tying him to this world and then if we can destroy it I might be able to banish him."

"That's a lot of might." Toby sight raising one eyebrow. Nico shrugged at him.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Nico asked, both Hoody and Toby shook their heads. "By the way Hoody what are you planning to do about Jay and Tim now?" Nico noticed Hoody wince at the sound of Tim's name.

"I d-don't know." Hoody said shaking his head.

"Why don't you let me talk to them tonight?" Nico asked, Hoody looked at him sharply. "It seems silly to split our resources like this when we're both after the same thing. Maybe I can convince them of that and we can combine forces. It will be easier then the tapes." For a minute Hoody looked angry but after a few deep breaths he nodded.

"Fine." he said through his teeth. "I d-doubt they'll l-listen though."

"There's no harm in trying." Nico said shrugging. He knew Hoody didn't like the idea but Nico refused to let that stop him when he was sure this was the better thing to do.

* * *

A/N someone in the comments referred to Nico and Toby and Nicoby and if nobody has any objections I would like to make this the official ship name. Thank you for your attention the next chapter is already partially written so it should come very quickly.


	17. One Another

Once Nico and Toby had everything sorted out with Hoody, and had made sure that he had both his gun and knowledge of the person who had been following them they left him to watch Jay and Tim. They weren't sure yet where they were going to go. Nico thought they would just go back to Clockwork and Bloody Painter's place, but Toby wanted to go to a café first. Nico didn't know where it was, so he let Toby take his hand and lead the way.

They ended up in a small café without that many people in it. As they got in, Toby shook his head like a dog to get some off the water out of his hair, splashing Nico and making him laugh. At the counter Nico ordered a latte and Toby ordered a hot chocolate. They waited at the counter for their drinks and talked. Well mostly Toby talked telling, Nico about a series of comic books called the X-Men that he liked.

Nico didn't know anything about it, but Toby's enthusiasm was cute and the stories of the characters seemed to be interesting. Nico broke in to ask questions now and then and that would set Toby off on another rant, which Nico would listen to with interest. When their drinks arrived, Toby reached for them but Nico laid his hand on Toby's arm.

"Let me, if they're hot you'll burn yourself without noticing." Nico said taking the drinks. They were indeed hot enough that Nico had to a hurry to a table and put them down so they wouldn't burn himself. He was glad he hadn't let Toby take them. Toby seemed to notice.

"If they're too hot to hold, I guess they're too hot to drink, huh?" he asked grinning crookedly sitting in a chair on the other side of the small table from Nico.

"Ya, I'm afraid so." Nico agreed.

"That's fine just let me know when it's cool enough okay? My mom sips of hot drink I got and gave it to me once it was cool enough. I think that's probably the best way to do it." Toby leaned his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. His foot was twitching, shaking the table a little but not quite enough to spill their drinks.

"Alright." Nico said and then noticed that Toby was staring off into space again. He seemed to be listening to something and from what Nico had been told about the voices in Toby's head he probably was. "Tell me more about that character, Rogue." Nico said, quickly redirecting Toby's train of thought before it could be lead anywhere bad. "She sounds really cool." Toby started and then smiled at Nico.

"Oh she is." He said gratefully and quickly launched back into the twists and turns of Rogue's backstory. He seemed to forget about everything else until Nico decided that Toby's drink was cool enough and pushed it across the table to him.

"It should be fine now, just take small sips for a couple more minutes. It's still kind of hot." Nico said pulling his own latte towards himself and starting to drink it in small sips. He grimaced, it certainly wasn't the best latte he'd had, but it wasn't bad. He spotted a container of sugar on the table and added some to it before noticing that Toby had fallen silent. Nico looked up and saw that, Toby was looking down at the table and seemed to be blushing. "Toby is something wrong?" Nico asked softly stirring the sugar into his late with the small spoon they had given him at the counter.

"I'm sorry?" Toby said softly. Nico tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What for?" Nico asked in confusion putting his cup back down, reaching across the table to take Toby's hand. He didn't pull away at least, Nico gave Toby's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know, I'm really weird." Toby said still not looking up.

"Toby, normal people don't want to be anywhere near me. I'm glad you're weird, it's a good thing." Nico assured him softly. He had no idea where this had come from.

"No not that." Toby said shaking his head in agitation. "It's this stupid disorder It makes me need so much looking after and worrying about. I know it's enough to drive anyone crazy." Toby played with the handle of his cup as Nico finally realized what had brought this on.

"Toby, it's okay. I don't mind." Nico assured gently. "I care about your well being, so of course I don't mind doing what I can to keep you well." Toby looked up at Nico skeptically and Nico couldn't help from rolling his eyes. "Honestly I thought that when we agreed we were going out it was excepted we were also agreeing to look after one another." Toby looked up and gave Nico a hesitant smile.

"Ha ya I guess we did." Toby straightened suddenly and grinned. "Wait does that mean this our first date."

"Ya I guess it is." Nico said smiling and it was his turn to look down and blush. Toby laughed and leaned across the table. Letting go of Nico's hand he grabbed Nico's shirt collar and pulled him closer, until their lips met and they kissed gently. They separated quickly when someone cleared their throat from next to their table. They both looked up to see an old woman with her hands on her hips disapprovingly. Nico was about to look down in shame when Toby's voice stopped him.

"Yes? Can we help you?" His voice was cold and completely unashamed. Oh dear. Well, Nico certainly wasn't going to let his actions contradict Toby's so after taking a deep breath and putting on his best cold mask he looked up at the woman as well leaning on his elbows casually.

"Is that really appropriate behavior for in public?" The woman said, completely unfazed by their glares. "There could be children here!" Toby scoffed.

"So? We certainly won't be the first people they've seen kissing." Toby sneered. "And you wouldn't have seen it either if you had a life of your own that didn't involve prying into other peoples." Nico laughed and Toby shot him a genuine smiled before going back to sneering at the woman.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to respect your elders?" The woman said drawing herself up taller and this time Nico just couldn't stop laughing. Toby looked at Nico in confusion for a moment before a look of realization crossed his face and he started laughing too. They probably looked like they were crazy but they just couldn't help it. This woman had been born in the 1960's at the earliest, and since Nico had been born in the 1940's technically Nico was her elder. The woman stared at them confused and a bit unnerved until she finally just wandered away in confusion.

"Gods I wish I could have told her the truth." Nico said giggling once she was gone. "Her face would have been priceless."

"It was already great." Toby snickered "I guess not all of the world is okay with gay people though." Nico shrugged.

"Oh ya but it's mostly just that generation left." Nico and Toby looked over at the woman at the counter who had spoken. She smiled at them apologetically. "Once they die out I think this country will be pretty homophobe free. That's what my girlfriend and me are hoping anyway. Don't worry about people like that here, they'll get kicked out before you do."

"Thank you." Nico, too shocked to say anything else instead taking another drink of his latte which was now just the right temperature. Toby and Nico finished their drinks without any more interruptions after that, talking quietly to each other about anything they could think of that wouldn't sound too strange to the regular mortals wandering in and out of earshot. Nico spotted one monster across the street from them. But it just snarled at, Nico in a way that made it clear it's be back later and then disappeared again.

Once they finished their drinks the rain had almost stopped. They took their glasses up to the counter and thanked the woman behind it one more time before leaving. This time as they walked down the sidewalk on their way back to the place they were staying, Nico felt completely comfortable linking his fingers with Toby's.

"Toby!?" Yelled a voice, Nico didn't recognize from behind them. At his side Toby froze suddenly, Nico glanced over at him and saw a look of pure shock plastered on his boyfriends face. "Toby!" the voice called again more certainly this time and this time Toby broke into a sprint dragging Nico behind him. Nico didn't question it running as quickly as he could to keep up with Toby as soon as he had gotten his feet under him again.

Toby's urgency and the sound of feet pounding on concrete behind them fuelled Nico's adrenalin allowing him to keep up with Toby as he dove into the dark of Rosswood. Nico let Toby drag him deeper into the woods until the shadows were dark enough. Jerking them to a halt he wrapped his arms around Toby's chest from behind, he pulled Toby back into the cover of shadows feeling the slight tingle as he blended them both into them.

"Shhh we're part of the shadows now, just don't move and she won't see." He assured Toby, Nico could feel his love shaking and there was a catch in his breath that made it sound like he was about to cry. He leaned back against Nico as if all the energy that usually filled every inch of his body had continued to flee without them. The woman burst into the clearing after them, she skidded to a stop and looked around franticly. Nico could see the reflection of light on tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Toby?" She called again and there was a definite hitch to her voice. From the way Toby's chest was heaving Nico realized he probably looked the same. There was something going on here that, Nico didn't understand. "Toby dear, please come out?" She called. Her voice strained and quiet. Dear? Nico looked at this woman more closely, wild brown hair, pale skin, and the bags under her eyes. She looked a lot like… Oh.

"Please dear I won't call the police again. I just." She was cut of by a distressed hiccup and she took a phone out of her purse. Toby tensed but she threw it away from her, it gave a muffled thump as it hit the leaf carpet. "I just wanted to tell you it's okay. I'm sorry a reacted the way I did." She reached up and wiped tears of her cheeks, Nico could hear Toby sobbing quietly now for all he was keeping quiet. "You were right, things have gotten better since you… did what you did. I wish I hadn't called the police on you I was just. I miss you, I love you."

Her voice drifted off until they almost couldn't hear it, she seemed to have given up hope that, Toby was really there to hear. She fell to her knees and started sobbing silently, the force of them only showed by the shuddering heave of her shoulders.

"Mom." Suddenly, Toby was struggling in Nico's grip and he let go staying back in the shadows. He wouldn't interfere, but he would be here if anything went wrong and Toby needed help. "Mom." Toby choked out again. The woman looked up shocked. For a moment they stared at each other then she leaped to her feet and lifted her arms to Toby and Toby rushed into them. He wrapped his arms around her waist leaning down to bury his face in her shoulder. She turned her face into his hair wrapping her arms around his shoulders like she would never let go again. "I missed you. I love you too. I was so afraid that you hated me now. I thought you would never want to see me again I missed you so much." Toby's sobs were muffled by her shoulder and she shushed him laughing through her tears.

"No, no, baby, you're my son I could never, never hate you. I love you." Nico looked away as they clung to each other for a length of time that it didn't seem right to measure. Finally, they backed up a little bit. Though, Toby still clung to her hand like a four year old that had been found after being lost for long enough to wonder if they ever would be.

"You say you are better off now?" Toby asked her, his eyes wide and hopeful. She nodded smiling and wiping off the last of her tears with her free hand.

"I am, I've been staying with my sister and her family. You remember your aunt right? She's happy to have me. What about you, baby, where have you been? You look better than you have in a long time before…" She trailed off and Toby nodded happily.

"I am! I have friends now mom! I've found a group of people who are so much more like me then anyone at school ever was. They understand and I even…" Toby cut off suddenly and lowered his eyes and his voice. "Mom how would you react if I said I was gay?" She stared at him curiously for a moment before answering.

"It was your father who was homophobic, Toby, I wouldn't mind." Her voice was even, unreadable to Nico, but, Toby seemed to take it at face value. He beamed at her.

"I have a boyfriend, if you don't mind I'd like you to meet him." Toby's voice was low again, pleading. Nico fidgeted from his place in the shadows, he wouldn't come out unless he was called.

"Alright dear." She agreed. Nico thought he could read some tension in her, but Toby gave her hand a light squeeze and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nico are you still hiding there?" Toby said looking towards the shadow Nico was indeed still hiding in. Very slowly Nico slipped out of the shadow. Toby's mother's eyes widened as she watched Nico appear. Nico didn't know how it looked through the mist but obviously it was still surprising.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am, my name is Nico Di Angelo." Nico said. He didn't hold out his hand for her to shake since, he doubted she would let go of her sons hand. She gave him an appraising look that made him fidget, shifting from one foot to another. Toby seemed to notice.

"Mom he makes me happy, we've been through nearly the same things so he understands me better than anyone. If anything he's a better person than I am." Nico felt heat rush to his cheeks at Toby's soft words of praise. She turned her gaze back on her son and her face softened.

"I just want my last baby to be happy and safe. If he makes you happy then that's good enough for me." Toby smiled at her and Nico could see wetness in his eyes.

"He does mom. I am happy, now that I know you forgive me I'm the happiest I've ever been." There was a moment of silence as Toby and his mother smiled at each

"Will you two let me take you for lunch or something?" Toby's mom asked after a moment glancing between Nico and Toby. "I want to know what you've been up to since the last time I saw you." Toby nodded immediately. Nico glanced at the sky first making sure it would be a while before dark before nodding to. "Great is Swiss Chalet still your favorite, Toby?" She asked beaming at Toby.

"Yep! Nico do you mind?" Toby asked looking at Nico hopefully.

"Not at all." Nico said smiling, he had never been there, but he wasn't picky. Toby and his mother started to walk away. "Ma'am don't forget your phone." Nico reminded her.

"Oh right thank you Nico." She said going over to pick up her phone. "And you don't have to call me ma'am just call me Connie. I guess I haven't introduced myself properly, I'm Connie Rogers."

"Pleasure to meet you." Nico said smiling crookedly, the last name Rogers reminded him of something. The girl. The ghost girl, who had answered Nico's call at the mansion. Her last name had been Rogers and she had been looking for… Nico's gaze snapped to Toby but now was not the time. Nico didn't want to mention summoning the dead in front of his mother, who knew how she would react and Nico didn't want to ruin this for Toby.

Luckily, Connie was already back to talking to Toby so neither of them had noticed Nico's expression. Taking a deep breath, Nico followed them. He would just have to tell Toby later. As they walked to the restaurant, were seated and ordered food, Toby and his mother talked, Nico listened quietly. He was happy to learn more about Toby's early life as they reminisced about what he had been like as a kid.

Nico noticed that Toby avoided telling his mother much about the other creeps, besides how they interacted with each other. He wasn't telling his mother about how the creeps interacted with most humans. Which was probably smart. Nico doubted that Toby's mom would want to know.

"So how about you, Nico?" Toby's mom finally asked Nico who started at being brought into the conversation. "How did you end up living with these people?"

"The same way Toby did." Nico said smiling crookedly. "My entire family is dead or wants as little to do with me as possible. For a while my father stuck my sister and me in a hotel, then we ran away and he tried a boarding school. When one of the teachers there tried to kill us his last try was a camp for 'troubled youth'. My sister died there and I ran away again. This time he hasn't tried to find me, I think he was getting tired of the heavy responsibility of pawning me off to someone else."

"I see." Toby's mom said sympathetically. "And your mother?"

"Killed by my uncle when I was about eight. I don't remember her very well, I expect I've blocked the memories for being to painful." Toby was watching Nico curiously. Of course Nico had told Toby the true version of events not the one edited to make sense to regular mortals.

"So you really don't have anyone left do you?" Toby's mom asked softly. She looked like she was about to cry. Nico shrugged and was about to answer that he didn't when Toby cut him off.

"He does now." Toby said vehemently reaching across the table to give Nico's hand a gentle squeeze. Nico and Toby looked into each others eyes for a long moment. Nico almost felt like he was about to cry. "Don't worry about us mom." Toby said smiling gently without breaking eye contact with Nico. "We'll look after one another."

* * *

A/N it's strange how large a role Nicoby has started to play in this fanfic when it was never planned to begin with but I can't say I mind. I love writing this sort of sweet stuff and I really hope none of you mind reading it. :P


	18. Thinning of the Veils

The rest of the dinner went well. Connie didn't ask Nico many more questions, but Nico was able to answer the ones she did ask without giving anything away. When the monster from earlier that day came back Nico excused himself, carefully grabbing his sword. Toby watched him worriedly as Nico crossed to the door where the monster was standing. Nico and the monster glared at each other for a long minute before Nico turned and left the restaurant followed closely by the monster.

"Where is Nico going?" Connie asked Toby in confusion. "Who was that man who followed him?"

"That wasn't a man." Toby murmured sitting up straight in his chair and looking after Nico. He wanted to go with Nico, but he knew that he would be useless against that thing without the right weapon.

"What?" Connie asked her eyebrows drawn together in concern. Toby made himself look away from the door to smile at his mother.

"Don't worry about it mom, it's one of those 'what you don't know can't hurt you' things." Toby reassured her but she didn't look convinced.

"But you know so it could hurt you?" She asked staring hard at Toby. Toby avoided her eyes.

"But I can defend myself better than you can. Unless something has changed since the last time we met." Toby raised an eyebrow, his mother shook her head and sighed.

"I guess I missed my chance to watch you become an adult huh? You've become so mature." She commented smiling ruefully.

"Oh my god, if Masky was here he would be laughing so hard right now." Toby said laughing and explained when his mother looked confused. "I think Masky thinks of me as the little brother he never wanted. He and Hoody look after me most of the time. I mean it doesn't help that he's just too much fun to annoy." Connie laughed and shook her head at him. Toby smiled crookedly at her and then glanced at the door hoping Nico would be back soon.

"So you live with those people now? Masky and Hoody?" Connie asked looking down at her water and stirring the ice cubes around with her straw.

"Not just them. Nico lives with us too and L.J, Sally, BEN, E.J., Jeff, Jeff's dog Smile, and Slenderman who me, Masky and Hoody work for. It's great, we all take turns cooking and cleaning up and we all get along really well."

"So I guess you wouldn't want to come back to live with me again." She said still not looking up. Toby looked at her in shock.

"I can't mom. The only reason the police aren't after me anymore is because they think I'm dead. Slenderman and BEN have a way of working together to keep us safe I think if I left them I'd be found." Toby explained putting an arm around her because he could tell she was upset.

"I'm just a bit lonely is all sweetie, I'm sorry."

"No mom, don't be sorry." Toby said giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'll come visit you okay?"

"Okay." Connie said wiping away the beginnings of a tear and smiling at her son. "Please do. It's been awful not knowing how you were. I had a feeling you weren't actually dead but still." Toby winced, he could imagine how hard that had been on her.

"I'm sorry I would have tried to contact you sooner if I had known but.."

"I know. There was no way you could have known." Connie assured Toby who nodded.

Finally Nico came back sliding into his seat. There was a cut on his cheek that was bleeding sluggishly but he looked pleased enough with himself that it was obvious he had won. Toby smiled back at him but Connie looked a little worried again.

"Are you okay Nico?" She asked him gently. Once a mom always a mom, Toby smiled.

"Oh ya I'm fine, it only got one hit in." Nico said wiping the blood of his face with a grin. There was a light in his eyes that Toby was very familiar with. This must be why Nico didn't feel the need to kill humans at all. He had something else, Something more challenging. Toby grinned back at him basking in that light.

"Shouldn't you clean it though?" Connie suggested and Nico grimaced in a clear, '_I don't wanna'_ way. Toby laughed and redirected the conversation so his mom couldn't pressure Nico. Once everyone was finished first course, Connie offered to get them desert, Toby perked up at t idea but Nico shook his head.

"You guys can if you want but I have a job to do tonight, and now that it's dark I should get going." He said apologetically. Toby groaned softly.

"You're right, Hoody's been there by himself all day I should take over for him." Toby agreed.

"But sweetie it's your birthday tomorrow, you have to let me at least buy you some cake." Connie objected. Nico was startled. He had no idea that it was Toby's birthday, he would have just let it slip by without anything.

"It's okay mom." Toby laughed. "I don't really celebrate my birthday anymore, besides we've been too busy lately to do anything. I doubt tomorrow will be any different and you know what sugar does to me." Connie was still reluctant to let them go but she followed them out and hugged Toby one more time before letting him jog away. Nico went to follow him but Connie grabbed his sleeve before he could.

"Could we talk for another minute before you go?" She asked her eyes wide. Nico winced at being touched and she let go quickly but kept looking at him with her wide sincere eyes. Toby hesitated looking back at them.

"You go on Toby you know I'll be able to catch up to you." Nico called and Toby's eyes flicked back and forth between Nico and his mother before he nodded and rounded a corner. Once Toby was gone Nico turned back to Connie doing his best to keep his posture approachable and not cross his arms. He didn't want to alienate his new boyfriend's mother. "Is something bothering you?" he asked when she still hesitated.

"It's just when you left earlier Toby said it was a "what you don't know can't hurt you" thing. But he does know because he's dating you doesn't he? He said not to worry but will he actually be okay?" She asked softly, she had an innocents in her eyes that was like Toby's. Nico didn't understand it, both of them had seen so many things but their eyes stayed so alive and innocent. It almost hurt him though he couldn't say why.

"I can't deny that maybe knowing has put him in more danger. I haven't lied to you, but I have edited because there are things that only become aware of your existence once you're aware of them. In my attempt to be open with Toby he has learned about more of those things than maybe he should have, but there's no going back now and I didn't want to lie to him. Or even tell him half truths.

"I'm doing everything I can to keep him away from those things that could hurt him and I haven't even told him a third of what I know. There are many worlds separated by veils existing in the same place. It's part of my job to exist between those worlds and make sure they don't meet. I had to tell Toby about the world I was born into but that is the only one I have made him aware of. There are still at least four that I know of and Toby doesn't. I hope I can keep it that way because as it is my life expectancy isn't more than two more years, and I don't want to force that on Toby."

"How did that happen to you?" Connie asked her eyes even wider though Nico had hardly thought it possible. He shrugged.

"I was born into it, I was conceived in one of the few clashes between world. And once you know of a few of those worlds you just start noticing the others as well."

"But you're keeping Toby as safe as you can?" Connie asked not allowing herself to be side tracked.

"Of course I am." Nico assured her. "Toby means a lot to me and, even though I can't be fully honest with you about what I am, I can tell you in good conscience that you would be hard pressed to find anyone more powerful than me outside of the realm of gods. My protection counts for quite a lot." Suddenly Connie hugged him. For a minute Nico froze but then he hugged back.

"I'm sorry." Connie mumbled as she let Nico go. "I'm just glad Toby finally has the friends he deserves."

"It's fine, I'm just not used to being touched, most people try to avoid me." Nico assured her.

"Well anyone who makes my son happy is in my good books." Connie laughed smiling at Nico. "Now you should go catch up with him shouldn't you? And please try to make sure he visits like he said he would."

"I'll do my best." Nico agreed softly and stepped out of the ring of light from the storefront, shadow traveling away. The last thing he saw was Connie's surprised expression, maybe the mist was thin for her already.

Hoody jumped when Nico appeared beside him but didn't pull his gun on Nico. Apparently he already was used to Nico's surprising entrances and exits. Hoody nodded at Nico, and Nico nodded back before looking up at the second floor, the third from the left where the light was already off. Nico supposed since they had been looking for him all of the night before last, they hadn't got much sleep. Thorough explanations and planning the night before, it made sense that they would go to bed early. That was good, Nico didn't want to go in while they were both awake, really he only wanted to talk to Jay not Tim.

It wasn't long before Toby came running up, he seemed surprised to see Nico was there before him, but it didn't last long.

"I can take over for a bit now if you want, Hoody." Toby suggested. Hoody shook his head and looked at Nico questioning.

"How long have the lights been off?" Hoody shrugged and held up one finger. "One hour?" Nico asked and Hoody nodded. "Then I might as well go in now. I'll be back soon." Hoody gave Nico a thumbs up and Toby wished him luck. Nico stepped back through the shadows.

In a moment he was in the two bed room Tim and Jay had chosen now. As Nico had hoped they were both asleep. There was a desk against the wall by Jay's bed. Nico padded over to it and sat down letting his eyes adjust to the dark until he could see Jay's expression, which was a grimace. He started to get restless, of course it was hard to sleep with a strange presence in the room and even mortals could sense Nico's presence. Tim who shared Masky's body was used to it so Nico had figured it wouldn't wake him, but he knew it would bother Jay. Before Jay could wake up, Nico drew his sword and when he saw Jay's eyes first beginning to flicker open he murmured.

"Don't scream or do anything to wake Tim. I just want to talk but if he wakes up things can go very bad, very fast." Jay's eyes snapped open and looked on Nico even though he could probably only half see him.

"And how could that be? We're both bigger than you and stronger I bet." Jay said scowling but he kept his voice low.

"Honestly I thought you had spent enough time dealing with non humans to recognize one when they're under your nose. It doesn't matter that you two are physically stronger than me when I could take your life with no more than a touch or the right words." Jay stiffened under his blankets.

"If you could kill us so easily why aren't we already dead." He hissed angrily his eyes burning into Nico but Nico didn't flinch or look away.

"I would have thought that was obvious. I don't want you dead." Nico said knowing he sounded bored.

"But you work with."

"Shhh." Nico interrupted when Jay's voice started to rise. "Yes I work with Masky and Hoody, but despite what you think we are working against the Operator and Alex. That's why I am here, it isn't efficient to split our recourses like this. We were planning to remain undercover and combine our forces that way but obviously that didn't work out." Nico couldn't help shooting a glare at Tim. "Now we're willing to be open about this, no secrets, cards up on the table so that we can all focus on the real threat here."

"Why would we work with you? You've already lied to and threatened us." Jay growled out.

"I thought this might be a good example of the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Nico sighed. "But if that isn't enough, then keep in mind that we have something you don't. An idea of what the Operator is and how to get rid of him permanently. You can get rid of his puppets all you want but unless you can get rid of him. Which to be clear a human can't. He will just obtain new puppets and I don't doubt come back for whoever destroyed his last ones."

"If you're not human what are you?" Jay asked.

"That is a fair question and I will answer it, but keep in mind before you ask anything else that knowledge is dangerous. Once you have knowledge of something it has knowledge of you, that's probably how the Operator can always find you. Do you understand?" Jay nodded. "I am called the ghost king or the prince of the underworld. I have control over the dead and some control over death."

"If you're such a hot shot why are you bothering with us?"

"I don't know how but Alex has escaped the underworld. He was dead and in the fields of punishment but now he's alive again. I need to know how he did it so I can stop anyone else from getting out. And before you think that might be a good idea, keep in mind that if Alex was the first one out it means that the escape route is near the fields of punishment where all the worst people go, so if anyone else gets out it will be more of the same." Jay opened his mouth to say something and then his mouth closed and he swallowed seeming to understand the full implications of that. "I know this is hard for you to take in but basically the deal is, you help me find Alex and get the information you need and I will make sure that you will forever be rid of both him and the Operator so you can live your normal mortal life out in peace."

"What about Tim?" Jay asked looking suspicious. Nico shook his head.

"Masky and Tim have the same energy and Masky is involved in something much bigger than this. If Tim choses not to return control to Masky, I can't guarantee either of their safety because Tim will find himself part of the same world as Masky with none of his knowledge about how to navigate it."

"So that's why you didn't want him awake." Jay murmured and Nico nodded.

"I don't know anything about Tim I've only known Masky but I can promise you that as long as either of them is around, you won't be able to have the normal life you've worked so hard for. The feel of Masky's energy will draw in to many things who will be angry when they find out that Tim isn't him." Jay sighed angrily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can I have some time to think."

"Of course you can." Nico agreed. "Come meet us tomorrow if you want. You can choose the spot and time if it will make you feel better."

"The parking lot of Rosswood park at 2pm tomorrow? Everything important seems to happen there anyway." Jay grumbled.

"Sounds good." Nico agreed easily. "If there are any problems we have Masky's cell number, though I guess it's Tim's now. You might want to take it from him if you plan on keeping this secret from him, just blame the disappearance on us."

"I'm not a liar like you people." Jay shot back angrily, Nico just shrugged.

"Suit yourself, now can I leave the way I came in or would it make you feel better if I pretended to be human and actually used the door?" Nico smirked as he saw Jay shudder.

"H-how did you come in?" he asked nervously.

"Watch closely." Nico instructed and made sure that Jay's eyes were on him before melting into the shadows a lot slower than usual just to make his point. If Jay had had any doubts about the validity of his claim to be inhuman, they should be gone now. In a second, Nico was back in the alley with Toby and Hoody.

"How did it go?" Toby asked immediately bouncing slightly.

"Pretty well." Nico answered absently pulling the dog whistle he kept on a cord around his neck out fiddling with it. "Jay wants to think about it though, he asked to meet us in the parking lot of Rosswood park tomorrow at two to discus farther. Will that be okay?" He glanced at Hoody and Toby who both shrugged.

"F-fine." Hoody agreed, though he still sounded annoyed. Nico nodded and blew the whistle.

"I think it's broken." Toby said.

"It's for hellhounds, essentially a dog whistle, we're not supposed to hear it."

"Is it made out of bone?"

"Yes."

"Human?"

"Probably." Nico answered with an absent minded shrug listening carefully for the sound of Mrs. O'Leary's heavy paw steps

"I told you you'd fit in perfectly with us." Toby said chuckling. Nico looked at him in surprise before smiling, yes he supposed that was a fairly 'creepy' thing.

"I need to talk to my father tonight. I'm sorry I'll be back again before the meeting tomorrow." Nico promised as he finally heard Mrs. O'Leary's paw steps coming closer and then she rounded the corner. "Hey girl do you want to go visit Cerberus?" Immediately Mrs. O'Leary's tail started to wag franticly at the sound of her friend's name. "Alright you're going to have to take us there because I'm shadow traveled out for a while.

"Good luck Nico, if you'll need it." Toby said uncertainly. Nico smiled at him and gave him a quick hug and kiss.

"I doubt it. Me and my dad get along pretty well, and don't worry I won't be gone long." Then he climbed on Mrs O'Leary's back and she ran through the nearest shadow into the underworld.

Unsurprisingly they came out near the gate where Cerberus was. He barked at them in surprise, but as soon as he realized who they were he started panting and wagging his tail. Mrs O'Leary romped up to him immediately and they started sniffing each other, each of Cerberus' three heads taking a turn saying hello. Nico left them to play and wandered deeper into the underworld shooing away the furies who tried to bother him with bureaucracy and heading straight to the palace. His step mother wasn't there because it was summer and Nico wasn't entirely sure whether to be grateful for that or not. It was true that Persephone didn't like Nico very much, but it was always easier to locate Hades when she was home. Finally Nico made his way into the throne room and to his relief his father was there, not to his relief his father was scowling.

"I'm sorry for bothering you father but I promise it's important." Nico assured quickly.

"It had better be." Hades said his frown deepening. "Important and short, there is much discord between the gods right now."

"Someone has escaped the fields of punishment." Immediately Hades fell still. "His name is Alex Kralie and he was killed by someone called Tim nearly two years ago. Yet somehow was found recently in the mortal world and not as a spirit."

"Are you sure?" Hades asked looking worried.

"I'm sure dad. I'm working together with a few friends right now to try and capture him so I can find out how he did it. I think I'll be able to handle this situation on my own but I think it's important enough that you should know."

"Indeed, indeed." Hades said absently running one hand over his face. "All the veils are thinning, things are not going well, there will be problems soon. I already knew that, this is just more proof."

"Is there anything I can do to help dad?" Nico asked, he didn't like how worried his father looked that meant something was even more off then Nico had realized. This was obviously not an isolated incident if Hades was talking about all the veils.

"What you were doing. Find this Alex, find out how he got out, who is anyone he was working with and see it you can stop it. Is there anything you need to accomplish this?" Nico started, it was unusual for his father to make such an offer.

"Two things dad. Alex is under the protection of something that I think is a mass or consolidated spirits. I've heard of such a thing before but I have no idea how to fight it." Nico trailed of as Hades nodded.

"I don't have time to tell you about such a thing but here." Hades pulled a book out of nowhere and handed it to Nico, who was grateful to see it was in ancient Greek. "This should tell you what you need to know and what else?"

"It would help if the friend I am working with was properly armed. At the moment his weapons are only suited to mortals and demigods." Hades gave Nico a sharp appeasing look.

"You trust them to help you?" Hades asked after a minute.

"Yes." Nico answered immediately. "Yes completely."

"Very well." Hades sighed. "What sort of weapon does your friend prefer?"

"Hatchets." And once again Hades pulled the weapon, a celestial bronze one, from the air and handed it to Nico.

"Now I must go." Hades said and with no more affair he was simply gone. Nico stared for a moment at the place his father had been, sighed and turned to walk out of the throne room. Now and then he wished the gods would be clearer about what was happening.


	19. Missing and Met

Nico didn't want to go back to the world of the living right away. Even though he might not feel entirely comfortable in the land of the dead, it was one of the only places he felt completely safe. He thought that maybe he should go find out what the furies had wanted, but that would no doubt take all night and accomplish nothing much.

He had been busy and tense for weeks, for once he wanted to relax while he could so instead he decided to take Cerberus for a walk. No one else ever remembered to and the poor guy needed as much exercise as he could get. His walk towards Cerberus was interrupted by a new thought that made Nico pause.

If the doors of death were open right now… then not only bad people could get out… good people could get out too which meant… Bianca! But no, he had forgotten she had chosen to reincarnate and leave Nico again. Again he started walking towards Cerberus slower this time. Would she have left if she had known there was a chance she could have come back into life and they could have been a family again? He was starting to think she probably would have, after all she had left him to join the hunters even before she died.

Before Nico knew it, he was wandering through the fields of Asphodel hearing the chattering of all of the ghosts. His eyes passed over their insubstantial forms and unknowable faces until he settled on something different. A girl who was certainly not unknowable, her skin was dark, her hair a mass of cinnamon curls and her eyes a startling gold. Mortals didn't ever keep that much detail in the fields, neither did demigods other than... oh.

"Hello there." Nico said kneeling down in front of the girl who was sitting on the ground. She was wearing a black dress with a white collar, she looked up at him in shock but with understanding in her eyes. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, can you speak?"

"Yes I can" She said her eyebrows drawn together in concern. "I know no one else here seems to be able to but.." Nico did a quick appraisal of the girl and realized she didn't seem Greek. Roman then, that was fine, it only changed the name of his father he would give.

"What's your name?" Nico asked carefully.

"Hazel Levesque." She said brushing a curl out of her face.

"Well, Hazel Levesque, you remember who you are because you're a child of Pluto. That means that death hasn't affected you the same way it has these others." Nico said waving at the indistinct souls around them. "It also means that I'm your half brother and I'm here to help you." Nico said standing. He missed having a sister and if she was his family then he was willing to help her anyway. She looked up at him in confusion not taking his hand.

"Come on." He encouraged her softly. "I can help you get a second chance at life, and I know somewhere you'll be safe once you're there. Don't worry you'll be fine." Hesitantly, Hazel took his hand and stood. Nico still didn't know exactly where the door to death was but if it was open, then the entire veil would be weakened and as shadows found any possible escape, he should be able to simply shadow travel her out.

"Have you ever shadow traveled before, Hazel?" She shook her head looking confused. "Then you might want to close your eyes, it can be very disorientating the first time." She nodded and closed her eyes and before Nico could change his mind or chicken out he pulled them both back through the shadows. There was more resistance than usual, the shadows didn't want to let Hazel go, but Nico gritted his teeth and held on. When the shadows seemed to realize that Nico wasn't giving up they reluctantly uncurled from around them and receded, leaving them on a hill overlooking New Rome in the moonlight.

Nico stumbled and sat down hard, he hadn't kept track of how many times he had shadow traveled that day.

"Are you alright?" Hazel asked kneeling next to Nico worried.

"Yes I'm fine." Nico assured her quickly "Just tired. Tell me, what you know of our father?" Nico asked, Hazel still looked worried but she let herself be sidetracked.

"Not much, I only met him once on my birthday, he gave me a new sketch pad and crayons. But my mom didn't like talking about him much." Nico nodded.

"Well then, I might as well tell you a bit about him since I need to rest for a moment. Our father is Pluto, the Roman god of riches, the dead, and the underworld. One of the big three, that means the we, as his children, should be some of the most powerful demigods. Had you noticed your powers?"

"I summon precious stones and metals." Hazel said nodding. "I don't have very good control over it though." Hazel looked away. Nico knew the signs that there was something she wasn't telling him, but let her keep a few secrets. After all, Nico kept many.

"That's good now we have one of each since I control the dead." Nico said nodding. "Don't worry about not having much control, you'll get there with practice, I didn't have any at first either." Hazel nodded and glanced down at New Rome.

"Where are we?" she asked softly.

"New Rome." Nico explained. "It's a safe place for children of the gods and legacies, descendants of Rome. It still runs about the same way it did when Rome was first established. Which means that you'll be expected to fight with their legion for a few years but then you'll be able to retire to their city, go to college, get a job, have a family all without having to worry about mortals or monsters outside of its borders."

"That sounds nice." Hazel said smiling. "Do you live her too?"

"No I don't." Nico said shaking his head. "Because of my ability to travel back and forth between the world of the dead and the living I've become our fathers ambassador. That means that I spend most of my time in the underworld or mortal world running errands, doing quests and generally helping him keep the balance. I would love to settle here if I could, but running the land of the dead takes too much work for even a god to handle on his own."

"So you must see him often then?" Hazel said in a forcibly casual tone picking at the grass.

"No, don't worry, he doesn't have much time for me either. Mostly he just sends messages telling me what to do and I do it. Most godly parents are to busy to pay attention to their kids. A lot of demigods can go their whole lives without meeting their godly parent." Hazel nodded relaxing a bit. "When we go down there I'll present you to Reyna, she's the current Preter. She'll make sure you get assigned a appropriate cohort within the legion, you'll do fine."

"Thank you Nico." Hazel said smiling at him warmly. Nico felt a flutter in his chest, he was glad to have a sister again. "I wish I'd known I had a brother like you before." They talked for most of the night. At first light when Nico knew Reyna would be awake he escorted Hazel down to the city and introduced her to Reyna. Once that was done Nico left them, it was still early morning and if he found a safe place. Preferably an old graveyard where he could ask the dead to watch over him he would be able to get a few hour of sleep before the meeting with Jay.

Nico had a favorite graveyard and that was where his mind took him automatically. The dead there knew him, the ghosts gathered around him as he fell asleep making sure that the mist shielded him as well as them. It was an old graveyard. So old that half the stones couldn't even be recognized for what they were. They belonging to a village that hadn't existed for decades but the people that had lived in it were still willing to aid a stranger. Even in death. Besides Nico, was hardly a stranger to them anymore. Many nights when he had had nowhere else to go his feet or the shadows had carried him into their company.

Now as they watched him sleep they thought of how he had changed. It was rare that they got to see so much of a life anymore, only snapshots as someone wondered in for a few minutes or hours and then never came back. They had watched Nico grow over the last five years, worrying as his skin paled and the bags under his eyes grew. When he had first started coming to them he would sit up with them for hours listening to their stories and telling them unbelievable things about how the world had changed. Even helping those who wanted to pass on to new lives. But recently there had been none of that. Every time he came to them he could do nothing but sleep. They worried about him, but it was not within the place or ability of the dead to interfere with the living.

They were sad when they couldn't shield him from the sun when it rose above the trees and started to shine on his eyes. They could see them flickering under his lids, he turned away from it without waking up. It was only when the sun was directly above him and he couldn't avoid it that it made him stir. They flitted about him as his eyes opened and he shielded them from the light looking around at the spirits surrounding him sheepishly.

"Oh I didn't even say hello, those are my manners, eh?" He said chuckling, a few of the ghosts around him tittered.

"Oh it's alright dear we don't mind." An old woman said. She appeared just as soft and motherly as she had in life despite having died of starvation in order to feed her children through a famine. "We remember the need to sleep and we all know you don't do it nearly enough."

"You don't have to worry about me, Isabelle but I appreciate the thought." Nico said smiling at her as he got up and stretched glancing up at the sun to find out it was roughly noon.

"Oh nonsense Nico dear of course I worry." Isabelle said shooing the thought away with her hands.

"Yes, who else do we have to worry about?" An old man called William who always manifested with his cane asked and then laughed shakily.

"Hey Nico do you have any new stories!?" A little girl Nico remembered was called Ann asked bouncing up to him followed closely by her little brother John.

"Ya!" John added enthusiastically. "We've heard the stories the others tell a thousands times and they never tell any new ones."

"Alright I'll tell you one story." Nico said laughing. "But then I have to get going again I have a meeting with someone at two." They nodded and plopped down on the ground. Ann folding her legs under her neatly, and John splaying out like a starfish. Nico picked a story at random and started to tell it, letting it make itself as he went along until it came to a ending he was satisfied with. That took about a half an hour and Nico woke up fully as both the children and the adults listened happily.

"Will you be back soon Nico?" Isabelle asked and Nico shrugged.

"I don't know there's a lot of turmoil amongst my gods at the moment and I'm doing everything I can to help them. It's keeping me quite busy."

"Well just don't forget to take care of yourself." Isabelle said fixing him with a worried stare.

"I won't." Nico lied. "Goodbye everyone." He knew he would be early if he left now but he wanted to be early. He wanted a few minutes of quiet to start reading the book his father had given him. So he walked into the forest surrounding the graveyard and walked out of Rosswood Park.

He looked around carefully to make sure there was no one there, and then found a place to sit that was half in the mottled shade of a tree to read. The book had some interesting information in it but it took a while to wade through long-winded introductions to get to it. Still, Nico was about halfway through the passage on what he believed the Operator to be when Toby and Hoody arrived. He had had to skip a few chapters but maybe later when he had more time he would go back and read them.

"What'cha reading Nico?" Toby asked bouncing over to where Nico was sitting.

"A book on types of spirits my father lent me." Nico said smiling and getting up to greet them.

"That's n-not English." Hoody commented, he was wearing his mask again.

"No it's not, it's ancient Greek, the only language I can read really, I'm dyslexic when it comes to anything else." Hoody nodded, Toby seemed interested. "What time is it?"

"About 1:30, they should be here soon. I'm going to stay with you two this time for the sake of transparency."

"Good idea." Looking around for a bookmark, giving up and memorizing the page he was on before closing the book. "By the way happy birthday, Toby." Nico said getting up and giving Toby a hug whispering to him. "I have a birthday present for you but it's a weapon so I'll give it to you once the diplomacy is over." Nico pulled back and Toby's eyes were wide with excitement and shock, Nico grinned at him.

All three of their heads snapped towards the woods as they heard something barreling through braking twigs. Nico knew it was a human instantly, only they made that amount of careless noise, but with Alex around that didn't mean it wasn't a threat. However it wasn't Alex that came bursting out of the woods looking around franticly, it was Jay. He spotted them and immediately dived towards Nico.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TIM?!" He yelled and for a moment Nico was too shocked to move. Long enough for Jay to punch Nico in the jaw sending him stumbling back and falling to the concrete. Instantly Toby was on top of Jay, snarling and forcing him to the ground. Toby had left his hatchets in the car so as to seem like less of a threat so it was his fingers that pressed again Jay's throat. Tightening around his neck and cutting off Jay's air making him gasp hoarsely.

"Toby stop." Nico said struggling to his feet and putting his hands on Toby's shoulders gently. "If Tim is really missing we need to know what he knows. You want Masky back don't you?" Slowly Toby's hands loosened around Jay's neck, and Jay gasped desperately.

"Thank you." Nico said to Toby. Squeezing his shoulder before kneeling down next to Jay. Hoody knelt on the other side and Nico glanced up at him receiving a small nod before he continued.

"Whatever happened to Tim I can promise we had nothing to do with us. We can promise that, but what DID happen to Tim?" Nico said to Jay who was glaring at all three of them alternatively.

"As if you don't know! He went missing, he just wasn't there when I woke up! If he needs to leave while I'm not around he leaves a note but there was no note! I've tried to text and call him but there's no response. His phone isn't in the hotel, or turned off so why isn't he answering unless he can't?!" Jay accused settling on glaring at Hoody. Nico glanced at Hoody as well, he could see Hoody trembling slightly. What if Tim was in danger? What if he was dead and Masky could never come back.

"Will we help find Tim?" Nico asked Hoody softly ignoring Jay's continued angry tirade. Hoody looked back at Nico and nodded solemnly. However much Hoody hated Tim, he shared the body of Hoody's lover and for that reason Hoody would protect Tim as well. "Jay let us prove we didn't have anything to do with Tim going missing, let us help you find him."

"Why the fuck would I trust you assholes after all of this." Jay snarled nearly spitting on Nico, who winced unhappily.

"Good question." Toby snarled suddenly. "I don't see why we don't just kill you, find Masky, kill those fucking puppets and burn the god damned forest to the ground. There's not much that can get up again once it's ashes. Jay froze stiff.

"I promised Jay he would be able to have a normal life after this was over if he cooperated with us. He can't exactly have a normal life if he's dead."

"Ya well I don't think he's held up his end of the deal because I don't think punching you in the face can in any way count as cooperating." Toby snarled.

"Toby." Hoody said sharply and Toby's head snapped around to look at him cracking loudly. "If Tim is still in control we'll need Jay to make him come with us." Hoody said and for once his voice was calm and steady, it seemed he got better under pressure. Toby snarled and pushed himself up off of Jay's chest, taking two steps back before clutching his own head and beginning to mumble distractedly.

"We'll help you find Tim, Jay." Nico said taking over Hoody's train of thought. "And we will both honor the deal we talked about last night or it is off and your safety is no longer guaranteed. In fact I am almost positive grave harm is insured." Jay went pale and looked and Hoody who nodded.

"Fine." Jay hissed. Nico got up immediately going over to Toby as Hoody helped Jay up.

"Are you okay Toby?" Nico murmured wrapping his arms around Toby loosely but Toby's eyes didn't focus on him.

"Toby." Nico repeated turning Toby's head to make him look into Nico's eyes.

"Toby look at me vita mia." Toby did look at Nico, suddenly and grab his arms hard making Nico hiss in pain.

"If anyone hurts you again I'm going to rip them apart." He hissed staring into Nico's eyes with glaring intensity. Nico felt a shiver run down his spine and his stomach turn but he ignored it.

"I'm fine Toby, I've had much worse. It doesn't matter." Nico assured him.

"No it's not you're already bruising." Toby argued his grip tightening even farther.

"So is where you're holding my arms Toby." Nico mentioned softly and Toby let go like he had been burned looking horrified. "Look Toby I'm fine, I'm okay. There are more important things to do now, we'll deal with it later." Toby nodded still looking shell shocked. The only thing he seemed to be able to ask was.

"What dose vita mia mean?" and Nico felt a smile play around his lips.

"It means my life." Nico answered reaching out to entwine his fingers with Toby's. "Now let's go find out what happened to Tim.

* * *

A/N We have reached the heat of the action folks! I have a few announcements today.

1\. I have decided that I will have to break this fanfic up into two so this one will deal with Marble hornets and then I'll do another one called the demigods and the Creeps maybe, or something like that. then I'll deal with the events of HoO and the other demigods.

2\. Fantaku alliance has taken up the Nicoby torch! Please go check out their fanfiction Playing With Fire, I've read it and I like it. :)

3\. To my active follower Bunny, please don't apologize for commenting so often i love your comments! i would thank you directly but you don't have an account so I can't. When other guests comment please consider changing the default guest label to something recognizable so if you comment again I know who you are like Bunny has done.

4\. If anyone hasn't checked out my one shots go have a look and feel free to make requests. I know I haven't updated it in a while but that's because my creativity in that regard i a little dead. I'm sure it will come back soon

Okay I think that's it! i hope you liked the chapter my editor said it was the best by far and I'm sorry for the long A/N.


	20. Gun Shots

It was decided that they should split into two groups, Hoody and Toby in one and Nico and Jay in the other. Toby didn't want Nico to go with Jay, but Nico pointed out that even though he was the smallest he was still the only one with powers so really he was the best choice to keep Jay under control. Not to mention that he and Hoody knew the woods best, so it made sense that each group have one of them in it. So why couldn't Nico go with Hoody? Back to the first reason, Nico was the one with powers that could stop Jay from running without killing him.

In the end Toby relented but he still didn't seem happy about it. Hoody pointed out that when Masky was gone he had seniority and therefore he was in charge. Hoody and Toby started towards the abandoned house Alex had apparently taken Jay and someone called Jessica to. He had tried to kill them before Masky stopped him, while Nico and Jay started towards the old hospital.

"So how did you get involved with these people?" Jay asked after he and Nico had been walking for about five minutes. Nico would have been happy to walk quietly the entire way, but it seemed Jay couldn't stand the silence. Nico sighed in annoyance.

"With the way I travel if I don't have a specific destination in mind. I end up in random places. Usually it's somewhere in Asia but once about a month ago it was near where they live. Toby came to try and... remove me. They thought I was human but when they realized that I wasn't and what I could do, they thought I would fit in well with the crowed they walk amongst now. So far they've been right."

"How do you know you won't end up in a volcano if you're taken random places?" Jay asked swatting a spider web away from his face sputtering.

"I'm taken where I'm needed usually. Don't ask me who needed me in Asia it's not part of your world." Nico said redirecting Jay before he could ask anything else Nico was getting tired of answering. "How did you get mixed up in all of this? You seem like an ordinary mortal."

"Thanks." Jay muttered making Nico chuckle. "Ya I am, I was just a university student but Alex, who was my friend at the time was working on this film called Marble Hornets. Tim and Brian were the main actors but since I didn't have anything better to do I figured I'd help. We just didn't know that the Operator attaches to people like a disease and Tim had been, 'infected' I guess, since he was seven. And it spread to the rest of us, Brian first making him into Hoody. It affected the rest of us differently. Alex became homicidal instead, I don't know how it affected Jessica and I started losing months worth of memory and got really paranoid and sick.

I think I knew the Operator was back way before I saw Alex, because I stopped sleeping again. I don't think I ever got the other personality thing like Brian and Tim though."

"Yes you did." Nico objected and Jay looked at him in confused shock. "The mask that I wear now used to be yours, they said you only wore it a few times though."

"Huh, I guess that's where part of the time that went missing went." Jay said sighing. "I wonder why it only happened to me a few times and then so often and I guess permanently for Brian." Nico shrugged, he had no idea and he didn't really care very much, he wasn't a very curious person anymore. "Shouldn't you be wearing your mask now?"

"Why? Even if I'm seen doing something by the mortal police they don't have any records of me. Even if they're given my name the only records of me they'll find will say I died with my entire family in the first round of bombings in Italy during the Second World War. That's the sort of thing mortal authorities like to ignore." Jay refused to look at Nico.

"So you're a lot older then you look huh?" Jay said his voice forcibly casual to the point that it cracked slightly.

"Yep time isn't nearly as consistent as humans like to think."

They came out of the woods into a clearing, in the center of it was a large decrepit building. Nico's breath hissed out through his teeth. The clearing was crowded with dead, miserable, sad scared dead. A few swarmed around Nico when he came into the clearing. There were even more sitting on the grass, leaning against trees, or looking out of doorways and windows of the building.

"What's the matter?" Jay asked looking at Nico through one of the spirits, gods how lucky he was to not see their pain, to not hear their whispers and whimpers. Of course no one would have thought to warn him of this, none of them could see or hear the dead here. He shook his head and tried to focus through and around the dead.

"What happened here? There are so many dead. They're so sad and hurt. They want my help. I can't…." Nico covered his eyes blocking out the images that the dead were trying to force into him and shaking his head trying to clear it.

"There was a fire years and years ago." Jay said uncertainly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Nico nodded in response to Jay then started listening to the dead. They were telling him about someone who must have been the Operator trying to use them for power. Nico nodded, he understood. They didn't feel like they could leave until the Operator was gone. They could keep humans away from here, keep them safe from the Operator.

"That's what I'm here to do." Nico answered them ignoring Jay's look of confusion. "Once he's gone I'll help you move on I just need to focus now." The dead dispersed, only a few stayed by Nico. They looked like nurses and doctors, the good ones who had spent their life helping people instead of abusing their power. Now even in death they were determined to help Nico help their patients. "Okay." Nico said taking a shaky breath and turning back to Jay. "Okay we can continue. Now that they know we're here to help them they're going to help us."

"How can they help us?" Jay asked sounding uncertain. He obviously still wasn't sure whether Nico was crazy or not.

"Well for one I think they would be able to tell me is there was anyone inside." Nico said to Jay in irritation. He didn't like people thinking he was crazy, he turned sharply back to a female doctor and asked "Is there?" More gently.

"Two on the second floor." The woman answered promptly. "Three in the basement but they're just stupid teenager on a dare. We can chase them out if you want. The ones on the second floor are trouble, they brought a man in here earlier, he's on the top floor now but he's restrained. He looks familiar I think I knew him before the fire."

"Of course you did, though he wasn't your patient he was Jeremy's." A older male snapped and Nico turned back to Jay letting them continue their argument.

"There are two people on the second floor and one on the third. I think they must be the ones we're looking for because the one on the third is an ex-patient here. One was brought in and restrained by the other two early this morning. There are three in the basement but they're just teenagers on a dare, they should be running out screaming about ghosts any time now."

"Okay." Jay said hesitantly obviously deciding to suspend his disbelief. "Any sign of the Operator?" Nico glanced at the woman who was done arguing now, she shook her head.

"No. I figured he's trying to stay away from me as long as his puppets are intact." Nico was more worried about Hoody and Toby, though he wasn't going to mention it. If the puppets where here there was a good chance that the Operator himself was going to appear to them since they couldn't harm him. Somehow he doubted that Toby would play it safe and that was worrying since Nico didn't know exactly how dangerous the Operator was, and Masky and Hoody had given him the impression the answer was very.

"So what do we do?" Jay asked, he looked a little scared. Nico growled softly, of course it made sense that he lead here but he didn't want to.

"Do you have a weapon?" Nico asked and Jay shook his head. "Fantastic, you came prepared didn't you?" Nico said sarcastically and Jay bit his lip and Nico sighed heavily, okay so it would be all up to him to defend them. "Do you think you could lure them down to the ground floor? I doubt you could make them come outside but I'm more powerful closer to the ground."

"I can try but Alex uses guns. I've already been shot by him once and he's probably just do it again."

"Oh the gods are just determined that this won't be easy aren't they!?" Nico growled in frustration.

"But I thought you could kill people easily." Jay sneered, Nico glared at him.

"I can." Nico snapped back. "But I don't want to, the girl is possessed, whatever she's done isn't her fault and I want to free her. Alex has information I need and the second he's dead he'll be sucked back into punishment since he's already been marked by it. I need him alive so I can get him to tell me what I need to know.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you." Nico added in irritation as he turned his attention back to the hospital. Well there was no use putting it off. "Don't get in the way and do your best to make less noise than an elephant. I know as a human that's a very difficult feat for you." Nico knew he was being rude. Most of the time he would have held himself back from making such comments, but right now he was frustrated and just a little bit afraid. He had very little experience with guns.

Jay opened his mouth to answer but Nico ignored him and started heading towards the hospital's entrance. As he entered he heard the three teenagers from the basement running out through a back door. Good. They wouldn't be around to hear any gunshots and call the police. Nico stepped lightly splitting his attention between the shale on the ground so he could avoid it, and keeping a sense of the area around him in case one of the two upstairs came down to meet them. This is when it came in handy to have ADHD and adrenalin heightening his senses. He could tell that Jay was feeling the lack of such advantages as he slid on one of the small pieces of stone making a scraping noise against the rough concrete floor.

With Jay there there was no way that Nico could sneak up on Alex. Time to change his plan. Nico turned back to the door stretching his power out into the ground outside the hospital. There were dead here. Old, old bones but willing very willing. Nico called for them. They answered willingly taking as little of Nico's power as possible they dragged themselves out of the earth. None of the dead here where recent enough to have flesh which made them poor shields but no worse fighters.

"What are you." Jay hissed at Nico before he cut off in a strangled gasp as four skeletons walked into the building. Their feet clacked against the floor just a bit more than Jay's had. Nico grinned at them.

"Sneak attack was out. We might as well have back up." Nico said feeling much better for the back up and casually brushing some of the dirt of one of their skulls. "Besides being shot won't do them any harm."

"True." Jay choked out. Nico sighed he had never understood humans fear of their own remains but now wasn't the time to question it. Now flanked by the skeletons Nico turned back to the stairs and started up, after a moment Jay followed them at a distance. Good if he stayed back he wouldn't be a hindrance.

Nico couldn't hear movement. Obviously if the two upstages were moving, they were better at moving quietly than Jay. Just incase Nico stopped before they reached near the top of the stairs and sent up two of the skeletons first. A loud noise rang through the hospital, echoing off the walls and one of the skeletons skulls exploded into splinters. There was a laugh that turned quickly into a scream as the headless skeleton turned and dived at who must be Alex.

There was a shriek and the girl lunged around the corner her eyes wide and wild. She focused on Nico seeming to identify him as the source of the problem and lunged at him knocking his back down the stair. Nico sent a silent frantic command two the two skeletons at the top of the stairs. Contain don't kill! Move him down to the basement if you can.

Nico's back hit the stairs hard and he yelped at the pain that radiated up his spine but he managed to keep his head up. She was armed with a knife and tried to stab Nico. They were still on an angle because of the stairs so Nico managed to push her off easily. She yelped loudly as her momentum and gravity kept her rolling down the stairs. Nico leapt up and dove after her but by the time he reached the bottom she was already back on her feet.

She bounded to meet him. As he got to the foot of the stairs she was kicking at his legs to try to force him to the ground. Nico stepped back away from her flailing leg and caught her wrist while she was distracted. Quickly he slipped around behind her and twisted her arm behind her back forcing her to her knees. She was struggling and snarling like an animal, the spirit inside her writhing to try and evade Nico's grip, but he clamped down on it hard. It was like a leach fixed on her life force, slimy teeth clamped into her soul determined that if it died so would she.

"Oh no you don't." Nico snarled feeling the tugging in his own soul as he started prying its grip on her loose. He almost had it when he heard a yell and clambering from the stairs. Alex was falling and Nico was forced to jump back away from the girl to avoid being knocked over by Alex's body as he came to a tumbling halt at the base of the stairs groaning. "Grab her!" Nico commanded the two closer skeletons as the other two skittered down the stairs to join their quarry. The two already there pounced on the girl, holding her down with the grip of death as she thrashed against them.

Alex was rising to his hands and knees and looking around him for something. Nico noticed the gun behind him. Too late, Alex had it. Nico lunged forward hoping to kick the gun out of Alex's hand but Alex pushed back onto his heels firing wildly at Nico.

Nico screamed as he felt the hot bullet rip through the flesh of his leg, falling to the hard concrete. Finally the other two skeletons reached Alex and plucked the gun out of his hand before he had the time to take aim at Nico. They threw the gun away from them, forcing him down and holding him as he yelled at them.

Nico could feel the hot blood dripping down both sides of his thigh from where the bullet had ripped clean through it. It hurt worse than any other pain he had experienced so far in his life, but now was not the time for it. Now was not the time to deal with the pain and his body knew it, Nico could already feel the adrenalin rushing to numb the wound. He staggered to his feet gritting his teeth against the pained moan that tore itself from his throat.

Carefully he limped towards the girl, ignoring Alex completely. The girl started struggling even harder as Nico got closer, but Nico knew it wasn't actually her. It was the thing inside her trying to save itself. Nico stood in front of her putting all of his weight on his good leg and staring into her eyes. It was easier the second time to find the places where her soul, and the thing's soul were connected. Those links were already loosened.

But it was writhing and it was slimy. It slipped out of his grip almost as fast as he could grab it. Finally Nico gritted his teeth and hit the creature with as much of his power as he could spare feeling it surge through the loathsome creature. It fell still, stunned and Nico tore it out. He knew he had taken some of the girls life-force with it but not enough to harm her. She went limp in the skeleton's grasp. On his command they laid her down on the ground, going to help restrain the now even more enthusiastically struggling Alex.

Carefully Nico examined the thing in his hand, it was a lot like a leach, some sort of sucker at any rate. Black with white patches, as he had suspected it had the same feel as the Operator had the one time Nico had been close to him. Nico had to fight the tickle in his throat that made him want to cough as he dug deeper into the makeup of the thing. It wasn't a human soul, not one at least. When he looked very closely he could find part of different human souls but they were so mashed together and corrupted they were barely recognizable.

"Don't move." Jay's voice broke through Nico's thoughts and something was pressed against the back of his head. Oh, they hadn't watched where the gun had gone. Nico did his best to stay calm as he quickly forced his power deep into the creature and tore it apart. Sending the scraps to melt into the shadow realm where they couldn't interfere or reassemble.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Nico asked doing his best to stay calm. He had seen what the gun had done to the skeletons skull and it had been farther away than this. Nico didn't want to think of what it would do to his. Not that Nico was afraid of death. It was only that he had just met Toby, Hoody, Masky, and the others and he wasn't quite done getting to know them yet.

"You're a part of this. Alex says this won't be over until everyone who's infected is dead and I'm starting to think he's right but maybe... if everyone else is gone one of us… won't do to much harm?" It sounded like a question and Jay's voice was shaking. He was afraid, petrified.

"You don't have to do this Jay, If I destroy the Operator"

"You can't kill a disease!" Jay interrupted, starting to hyperventilate "And that's what he is! I'm done listening to you. You have no idea what you're talking about. You weren't here the first time. You don't know!" Nico could feel the gun shaking in Jay's hand. Alex had stilled in the skeletons grasp watching the two of them intently though his cracked glasses.

"Do it Jay." Alex said assuredly, gods he had the sort of voice you wanted to obey. "It's the right thing. Do it now before you lose your nerve!"


	21. Amy

There was a momentary stillness as Jay wavered between whether to shoot Nico or not. No one else spoke. Nico cursed silently, all the the shadows dark enough to travel through were along the walls, not in the middle of the room when he and Jay were standing. He was just about to risk diving for one of them when there was a noise from outside.

"Nico?" Toby yelled plunging in suddenly through the front door, the grin on his face turning sour in a second.

"Wha?" Jay yelped. Nico dropped to the ground feeling the bullet that had been shot just a nanosecond too late ruffle his hair as it sailed over his head. The bullet hit the wall in a shower of old drywall. Toby was on Jay in an instant, leaping over Nico's prone form, ripping the gun from Jay's hands. Jay gasped and flinched back, but it was already too late.

"I said I would rip the next person who hurt Nico apart. Oh joy that the next person was also the last person." Toby snarled, pushing Jay to the ground grinning coldly.

Nico turned over and sat up wincing as his hurt leg touched the ground, he glanced over as Hoody finally followed Toby in. Hoody took in everything that was going in instantly and shot a glare at Alex as he walked over to help Nico up.

"T-Toby we don't have t-time right now." Hoody told Toby gently. Toby's head snapped up, he practically snarled.

"Toby, he's right." Nico said struggling to stand on his own, then giving up and leaning on Hoody to take some of the weight of his leg that was now steadily dripping blood. "I destroyed the spirit that was possessing that girl, the Operator knows I'm after him now. We don't have much time. We need to find out what I need to know from Alex, and get as close as we can to the heart of the forest before he decides to show up. And before I become too weak from blood lose to face him." Toby seemed to notice that Nico was bleeding for the first time.

"Oh my god Nico what happened? Did he actually shoot you?" Toby asked leaping to his feet, pointing the gun he had taken from Jay, back at Jay so he wouldn't move.

"No, Alex did." Nico said pointing at Alex who was watching them all sullenly. "I'll be fine, but my backpack with my ambrosia and nectar is back at Clockwork and Bloody Painter's place so I can't heal right now."

"Do I have time to go get it?" Toby asked looking at Hoody, who in turn looked at Nico.

"Is T-Tim here as w-well?" He asked and Nico nodded.

"The dead who inhabit the hospital told me there was a third person restrained on the third floor. They say that that person used to be a patient here, so I don't see who it could be but Tim." Nico answered gasping a little as the adrenalin began to wear off and he felt the full pain of the bullet hole.

"Then yes." Hoody said nodding. "Help me g-get everyone up." Toby nodded.

"Two of the dead I summoned can handle Alex, so two can escort Jay. I'm afraid that I don't think I can manage the stairs by myself though." Nico said frowning up the flight of stairs in front of him.

"It's okay I can carry you." Toby said fervently. "Hoody, can you get the girl? I'm assuming you don't want to leave her down here." Hoody nodded and scooped the petite brunette up easily. Nico instructed two of his skeletons to let go of Alex and grab both of Jay's arms. The four dead dragged both Jay and Alex to their feet and began dragging them up the stairs as Toby lifted Nico carefully.

"Sorry." Toby mumbled, wincing when the movement of being picked up made Nico hiss in pain.

"It's okay." Nico reassured through gritted teeth as they started to follow Jay and Alex up the stairs. They ascended the stairs quickly trying to minimize the amount of Toby's tics as it could jar Nico's leg. Once they reached the third floor, Nico relayed directions from the dead nurse to where Tim was.

When they found him he was unconscious and tied to a chair with those silly plastic ties everyone here seemed so fond of. There was a second chair and more ties. Nico suspected that the Operator had wanted to see if he could force Nico's will, and make himself a more powerful puppet. It suited them just fine though, as now they had a place to secure Alex as well. Toby helped Hoody do just that once he had set Nico down gently against one wall. They tied Jay up, and left Alex in a different room where he couldn't cause any trouble.

"You're only alive until I have time to kill you as slowly as I want to." Toby hissed to Jay. He probably thought Nico couldn't hear, but Nico didn't care. Now that both of the prisoners were secured, Nico could let the skeletons go, which he did with a sigh of relief. Resting his head back against the wall, Nico breathed deeply. He closed his eyes, doing his best to block out the pain and fatigue that was creeping up on him.

"I'll be back at soon as I can" Toby murmured in Nico's ear waking him from the half doze he hadn't realized he was in. Before Nico had time to respond, Toby had kissed Nico's cheek quickly, and bolted out toward the exit. Once Toby was gone, Nico found the urge to return to his doze almost irresistible but he did resist it. The one thing he hadn't figured out was how to get the information he needed from Alex, he didn't think just asking would work but it was worth a try.

"How did you get out of the underworld?" Nico asked opening his eyes and looking at Alex coldly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Alex snarled pulling at his restraints.

"I figured as much." Nico muttered grumpily. "Give me a minute." He said to Hoody and leaned his head back against the wall breathing deeply again. Jay had said that he and Alex had been students together before all this. That meant that Alex must have just been a regular mortal at some point. Maybe there was someone who could remind him of that, maybe someone who would make him want to get back to that. "Did Alex have anyone he cared about a lot before all this? Preferably someone who's dead now." Nico asked Hoody without opening his eyes, he heard a angry noise from Alex but he ignored it.

"He had a g-girlfriend. Amy." Hoody answered and Nico hummed an acknowledgment.

His body hurt so much it made it hard to focus. Not for the first time he wished part of his power was being able to leave his body. At times like this it certainly wasn't a very comfortable place to be, but he had to work around it. Doing his best to block out all sensations and instead focused on becoming a beacon, calling anyone who had loved Alex and been loved by him. He pushed the summons as far as he could while keeping control of it and then let it continue on by itself. He felt a couple echoes but they were from family, Nico turned them away, he doubted they would help.

Nico sent out a couple more summons then sighed and opened his eyes, there was nothing to do now but see if Amy answered. Hoody was watching Nico curiously. Nico shrugged not feeling like explaining what he had done. Hoody's frown deepened but he didn't ask, instead going back to watch Tim who was still unconscious but breathing lightly.

When Tim stirred Hoody was by his side in a moment, kneeling down to his eye level and slipping off his own mask.

"M-Masky?" Hoody asked softly cupping the others cheek in one hand as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Brian?" Tim asked softly. Hoody jerked back like he had been struck. Tim's eyes widened and focused on Hoody. "Brian"

"NO." Hoody shouted cutting Tim off and making Nico jerk in surprise. "I'M NOT BRIAN ANY MORE THAN YOU'RE MASKY." Hoody's anger was blocking out the fear that usually caused his stutter.

"What?" Tim asked his eyes wide.

'Why are you here, Tim!? NO ONE NEEDS YOU! I thought you realized that years ago! I thought that's why you tried to kill yourself! That was supposed to be the promise that you would stop getting in the way that you would let me and Masky be together!

God damn him... HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN!" Hoody was crying now, the bottled up emotions from the past few days welling over. Nico looked away.

"I don't understand." Tim asked looking confused, hurt and scared.

"No of course you don't." Hoody said laughing bitterly. "Of course you don't understand, you never understood anything until after it was too late. It's Masky who understands it's him I need, why are you keeping him from me." Tim stuttered for a moment obviously unsure of what to do or say. There was nothing he could say or do, nothing anyone besides Masky could.

"I-I didn't mean to." Tim said shrinking away from Hoody. He was making himself small in a way that Masky never was. Hoody sneered and scoffed angrily. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a sharpie marker. He turned to the wall, quickly and sharply he wrote 'Liar' on the chipped white paint. Hoody shoved his gloved hands in his pockets and strode out of the room definitely. Tim was left staring at the writing on the wall with an expression of blank shock.

Nico left them both alone, he had felt a pull on his power, someone was trying to use it to answer his summons. Instead of saying anything he reached out with his power to help them to him. They came immediately once she was able, it was a small woman, blonde.

"Are you Amy?" Nico asked through his power rather than tip the still sullenly silent Alex that she was there.

"Ya I am." She said without looking at Nico, she was looking around the room instead, until her eyes settled on Alex. She ran to his side, though he couldn't see her. "Oh my god Alex, what have you done?" She sounded rueful and sad more than anything else and a little angry.

"I need your help. Alex escaped death somehow and he had help. He might not know, but whatever helped him out is trying to destroy the balance between life and death. That could destroy everything." Amy looked at him her eyes wide, death sometimes gave people insight they didn't have in life, obviously Amy knew how bad that could be.

"Of course I'll help! Alex was a good guy… well when I knew him anyway. I'm sure he's not doing this on purpose, he just doesn't know! I can explain it, he'll listen to me, he loved me." Amy's voice was soft and certain. Nico nodded and lent her his power, just enough to let her become visible. He let her maintain the connection, letting her take the energy that she needed. He got up, carefully using the wall as a support to follow Hoody out, letting Amy and Alex talk alone.

"Amy?" Nico heard Alex gasp as he left the room.

"Ya you dope! I always knew you'd get into trouble without me around, I didn't expect to be THIS right." She said with laughter in her voice.

Nico sat outside the room in the hall, out of sight. It was easier to give Amy the energy she needed when he was closer but he didn't want them to feel like he was interfering.

"It's not my fault." Alex said sounding defensive. "It's these other people." Alex said his voice growling in his throat.

"No it isn't, Alex, it isn't any of their faults it's that creature that killed me. All of this is it's fault, I thought you'd realize that. None of them asked for this either. At least they're trying to fix it." Amy accused.

"They!... They are?" Alex asked at first sounding angry then uncertain.

"Ya they are."

"But the woman who helped me out said that no one could do it but me." Alex said his voice waving.

"Well then she lied to you. You can't do much about this, the person who helped you is trying to disrupt the balance that keeps the world safe. If the balance weakened, it will only make things like… the operator you used to call it? Stronger."

"Oh." Alex whispered sounding ashamed of himself. "Then what…?"

"Help Nico. He's a keeper of the balance, that's what he's trying to do. He thinks he can kill the Operator but not until he knows how you got out of death. He's worried about who might follow you."

"Who's Nico?" Alex asked, making Nico realize with a jolt that Alex had never learn Nico's name.

"The dark haired guy who you shot."

"Oh." Alex asked sounding shocked. "Oh oops." Making Amy chuckle.

"You don't get any smarter do you?" Amy asked affectionately. Alex chuckled nervously. "I've missed you Alex." Amy said her voice soft almost so that Nico couldn't hear. "Maybe if you help Nico, they'll let you come to where I am. Nico is the son of the judge after all."

Out in the hall Nico bit his lip, he couldn't promise that, one good deed didn't make up for all the bad ones Alex had done, or tried to do. However there was no telling, and maybe if he escorted Alex himself, he could get Alex into Elysium where Amy had answered his call from. Nico hoped his father would trust his judgment enough to leave it. Amy was obviously right that Alex wasn't always a bad person. What he had done he had thought was right, he was just too pig headed to realize it wasn't.

"I've missed you too, Amy." Alex said ruefully, "I thought what I was doing was right and I had just gone about it wrong somehow."

"And so you figured you'd come back and try it the same way again? That's the definition of insanity Alex." Both Alex and Amy laughed.

Nico gave a thin-lipped smile and forced himself to his feet again. Rounding the corner to lean on the doorframe where they could both see him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep helping Amy manifest for much longer. With the amount of blood I'm losing I don't have much life energy to lend." Nico couldn't help the bitterness that crept into his voice. His leg hurt terribly, as much as anything else ever had and it was becoming hard to fight through the dizziness of blood loss. He tried to feel bad when Alex winced guiltily staring at Amy, trying to memorize her incase this was the last time he saw her.

"Alex, you'll help him?" Amy asked Alex, reaching out as if to touch his face but stopping a centimeter away because they all knew her hand would go through him. Alex gazed into her eyes sadly obviously holding back tears and nodded slowly. Amy smiled at him affectionately. "Then I hope I'll see you soon." She let go of Nico's power and was instantly taken back to the underworld. Alex turned his gaze back to Nico who had sat down against the wall again, minimizing the blood that could flow to his leg only to flow out.

"So you're a keeper of the balance. How?" he asked his voice sounding cold again. The cold feeling around Alex reminded Nico a little of Masky but he pushed that aside.

"Yes I am. I'm a... helper of death and the dead. My father is the god and keeper of the underworld and it's a not an easy job to look after that. Not to mention all the people who die but stay on earth to become ghosts. I've become known as the ghost king because I've taken the responsibility of looking after them. That's why it's my job to take care of the Operator. He's become something else, but he started as a collection of human souls that tried to combine their powers and became…. Something else. It's far from human anymore but I might be able to disband what's left of the human souls to weaken it enough to drag it to the underworld where I can return from but no one else should."

"So you need to know how I got out so you can make sure the Operator doesn't get out that way?" Alex asked.

"Yes but it's more than that. You can't tell but the Operator has ties to you, he takes power from you and probably plants ideas in your mind somehow as to what to do. Whoever helped you get out of the underworld was probably trying to gain his favor, not yours. So if that door is open I think it's likely it won't matter how many times I send the Operator into death, because whoever helped you will just help him out again." Nico explained patiently. It didn't really matter how much Alex knew now, after all he needed to die for any of this to work.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there." Alex said shrugging. "It was a woman but she didn't tell me her name. She seemed sort of half asleep the whole time but she just told me I needed to come back to finish what I had started. That's what I wanted to do already so I didn't question her any farther."

"As for where the door was it was down from the hell I was in. Like way farther down, there were cliffs and it felt like I was walking down for days. It smelled awful too and everything was red, I can't tell you what it was called or anything but is that enough?"

"Yes it is." Nico said with a wince. "It sounds like the door is in Tartarus, the realm of the god of chaos. That would make sense his power would help feed something like that, but it means whatever is using the door is definitely no good. Tartars is where almost everything truly evil is born."

"Oh." Alex said fidgeting I the chair he was still tied to. "Damn I really messed up didn't I?"

"Ya." Nico said chuckling softly. "But you didn't know this time, your intentions were good and you were mislead. I think there's a way I can keep you from the fields of punishment again."

"Really?" Alex said looking at Nico incredulously, Nico nodded.

"Because of the ties the Operator has to you I can't banish him properly until you have left this world. Until you're dead again." Nico could see Alex swallow hard. "It will help to right the balance and save future mortals from the fate you and your friends have suffered at the Operator's hands. Are you willing to die for that?"

Alex took a deep shuddering breath and nodded. "That's all I really wanted to from the beginning, I just thought everyone who had been infected by the Operator needed to die too."

"I think that might be enough to balance out the mistakes you've made. If not I'll come speak for you once I've taken care of the Operator and recovered enough of my power to travel safely through the underworld."

"Okay." Alex agreed softly his shoulders slumping and the coldness around him dispersing into resignation.

"Do you want me to do it or one of the others?" Nico asked.

"Is there a difference?" Alex said looking at him curiously.

"Yes there is." Nico said nodding. "They would probably shoot you, that does hurt though it's a very quick pain when it's done right. My way is less painful than going to sleep but if I do it I will feed on your life force. After all you won't need it anymore but the idea makes some people uncomfortable."

"I'd rather one of the others did it." Alex said wincing.

"That's fine, they're coming back now." Nico said, the dead had just informed him of Toby's approach. A few minutes later Toby came bursting in with Nico's backpack over his shoulder. Immediately he kneeled down next to Nico and handed it to him. "Thanks." Nico said, quickly and turned his attention to Hoody. "Hoody you still have your gun?" Hoody nodded looking at Nico questioningly. "Alex told me what I needed to know, please make sure it's fast, he was very cooperative."

Hoody raised his eyebrows but nodded again. Quickly he pulled his gun out of his back pocket and clicked off the safety, he leveled it coolly with Alex's head. Alex met Hoody's eyes expressionlessly; it didn't seem like the first time they had done this somehow. After a moment of heavy silence Hoody pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot was coupled by a yelp from Tim and a shot of sickness through Nico's stomach. Helplessly Nico curled in on himself groaning and clutching his stomach with one hand covering his mouth with the other.

"Nico are you okay?" Toby yelped wrapping one arm around Nico protectively.

"Ya I'm fine." Nico said breathing slowly though his nose. "Everything comes with side effects. My power has the side effect of being able to feel other people's deaths, it's worse the closer I am. I don't think I've been this close since my mother." Quickly Nico fumbled with the zipper on his backpack, pulling out his bottle of nectar. He took a quick drink from it, feeling it's warmth settle his stomach and calm his nerves. Today it tasted like the richest, best hot chocolate. Carefully he took another deep breath coughing at the smell of blood and closing his eyes.

"Would it help if you were farther away from the body?" Toby asked his hands fluttering nervously and twitching quickly.

"Yes it would." Nico said reaching out to Toby who quickly grabbed Nico's backpack for him, then Nico himself, helping him out of the room and a little ways down the hall.

"I guess that's why you could never kill for fun the way we do huh?" Toby said chuckling nervously. Nico didn't answer him at first. Instead choosing to unscrew the top of his bottle of nectar again and pour a little bit of it through his bullet wound. Since it burned anything that wasn't of godly nature, it made a fairly good disinfectant. Though the heat of the burning bacteria made Nico hiss, his wound steamed slightly.

"Yes that's partially it." Nico admitted, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath through the pain. "I could get used to the feeling probably, but then I'd come to depend on it. The world is still recovering from the last son of Hades who did that. He killed millions, the Jewish population of the world might never fully recover." Nico took three large gulps from his bottle of nectar. Gasping at the warmth and the sighing as it dulled his pain and started to heal the now clean wound.

"Who… wait." Toby said thinking for a moment. "wait, do you, you can't mean Hitler?" Toby said staring at Nico wide eyed. Nico smiled ruefully and nodded.

"I think I win the contest for worst family. He was my half brother and an excellent example of why children of Hades can't ever, ever let ourselves depend on death. We will try to depopulate the world to make ourselves powerful and that's just not good for anyone. That war only ended when the children of all of the other gods besides Mars teamed up as part of the alliance. It took all of them to take down my half brother because all the death he had consumed had practically made him a god." Nico closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall again, now just letting the nectar course through his system. He felt Toby lean against his shoulder and smiled softly.

"We found another thing we have in common, we both have family we're determined not to be like." Toby mumbled softly kissing Nico's jaw lightly and making him smile. He didn't ask, he figured Toby would keep talking if he wanted but he didn't so they sat together in silence.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took me longer then usual to update after last times cliff hanger. I think my creativity went on strike. :P anyway here's the chapter and I did my best to make it at least a bit longer to make up for that.

Two more chapters left folks get ready for the end.


	22. Burning

Nico and Toby sat together for a few minutes waiting for Nico's leg to heal as much as it could from the nectar. It wouldn't get him to full health again of course, not from a wound like this, but it would get him close enough to work around. They were startled out of their calm by the sound of a small gasp from the room where Hoody and Tim still were. Nico would have ignored it but Toby leaped up.

"What?" Nico asked eyes widening in surprise.

"Hoody makes the same noise when the house is on fire and when he spills milk, and here there's no milk for him to spill." He shouted as he dove back towards the room and through the doorway. Nico took longer to get up with his still stiff and pained leg. He did his best to hurry when he heard Toby swear, but still by the time Nico got into the room both Hoody and Toby were holding down Tim who was having a fit.

"What can I do?" Nico asked hovering uncertainly.

"G-Get his other arm before he d-dislocates it." Hoody said. Toby had Tim's other arm and Hoody was nearly sitting on Tim's lap trying to keep him from pulling his legs against the ties and hurting them. Nico lunged forward and grabbed Tim's other arms holding it still as Tim stiffened and arched, making a small choking sound. Both his arms and legs thrashed violently nearly throwing Hoody, who clung on making small distressed whimpering sounds.

Nico wasn't sure how long it was before Tim went limp, slowly Nico and Toby let go and stepped back but Hoody stayed close. Leaning over Tim and cupping his face.

"Masky p-please?" Hoody whispered. "Please be you." Tim or Masky didn't respond at first groaning unhappily. After a moment he opened his eyes only slightly and squinted up at Hoody like the light hurt his eyes.

"Hoody?" he asked closing one of his eyes like the light hurt them. Hoody's breathing hitched, "Where are we?" he asked closing his eyes and then opening them for a minute to look around at the square white room. "The hospital? How did I?" Hoody had cut him off by kissing him. For a moment Masky seemed surprised but then he kissed back matching Hoody's aggressive passion.

"You been g-gone for d-days Masky." Hoody said separating the kiss by only a inch and leaving Masky looking mildly dazed.

"Huh?" Masky asked snapping out of his days.

"You forgot to take your m-meds and T-Tim took over, I was scared you'd be gone for m-months like last t-time." Hoody half whispered. They seemed to have forgotten Nico and Toby where there.

"Oh my god, Hoody, I'm so sorry. I promised I wouldn't leave too." Masky said and went to lift his arms to hug Hoody who was now on his lap. Masky glared down at the restraints when they stopped him. Hoody gave a hiccup and pulled out a hidden knife from under his sleeve before cutting the plastic restraints. Once they were gone Masky instantly wrapped his arms around Hoody and pulled him down for another softer kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Hoody said muffling his voice by burying his face in Masky's shoulder. "Just quit smoking and we'll call it even." Masky laughed.

"If that's what it takes then you've got it." Hoody laughed to and nodded sniffling slightly. "Are you going to be okay now Hoody?" Masky asked gently rubbing Hoody's back. Hoody nodded again. "Good, then I need to know what's happened since Tim took over. I'm assuming it's been a lot since I'm tied to a chair and there's a body missing most of it's head over there." Masky jerked his head at Alex's body, which Nico was doing his best not to look at.

As quickly as they could all three of them explained what had happened to Masky. His eyes followed whoever was speaking. The coldness Nico had realized was unique to Masky slowly settling around him again as he listened and calculated.

"Alright, so what is our next move? With Alex dead it won't be long until the Operator comes to take some form of revenge." Masky asked looking at Hoody first, and then Nico when Hoody shrugged.

"I need to be as close to the heart of the forest as possible before he comes. More importantly I need someone willing to and capable of setting the heart of the forest on fire." Toby perked up visibly at that and Nico laughed. "Ya I figured that would be you, you won't like the next part though."

"Why not?" It was Masky who asked staring at Nico suspiciously.

"Once the fire is lit and going well the Operator will appear for sure. If any of you are there he might be able to take control of you to try to put out the fire, you may all be strong willed but you are all human. Because of this I need whoever is with me to run as soon as the Operator shows himself. Light as many fires as you can on your way out of the woods and let me handle the rest."

"You expect us to leave you in a fire!?" Toby asked standing up straight, his neck cracking as he twitched more violently in shock.

"Yes I do, Toby. You're all human, I'm not I have a better chance of living, besides I need to stay in the fire to make sure the Operator does as well." Nico snapped.

"Ya but last time I checked you aren't fireproof." Toby said with a angry laugh. Masky and Hoody were watching their fight silently.

"No I'm not, but what I can do is put myself into a death sleep. I can make my body die temporarily, if I do that I can open a crack in the ground and bury myself where the fire can't reach me. In a death sleep I won't need to breath, so I won't suffocate, then I'll just need you to come back for me once the fire has died down." Nico said patiently. Toby opened his mouth to argue then choked on his words as he twitched again and closed his mouth.

"If you only need Toby with you what should we do?" Masky asked putting his arm around Hoody's waist lightly. Nico glanced at him.

"Figure out what to do with her firstly." Gesturing to the girl who was still unconscious. "She'll wake up soon and now that the Operator's grip on her has been broken. I doubt she'll remember anything or be any threat." Masky's eyes followed Nico's gesture and widened.

"Jessica?" He asked and chuckled. "Well I didn't expect her to get involved in this but I suppose the reunion wouldn't be complete without her. Anything else?"

"If you can set some fire around the edges of the forest as well once most people are out of the park, or just leaving some escape routes at first. I'll need time and the heart of the forest needs to burn. If more fires closer to the edges will delay firefighters enough to make that happen, then do whatever you think you need to." Masky met Nico's eyes for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay now that that's decided we should start as soon as possible, preferably now. The more time we have the better and I think the nectar I drank has healed me as much as it will." Nico said. Masky and Hoody nodded. Hoody slid off Masky's lap and passed him the knife so that Masky could cut the restraints from his ankles and stand.

"Good luck Nico." Masky said quickly crossing the room to Jessica's limp body and picking her up. Hoody pulled a lighter out of his pocket and tossed it to Toby who caught it quickly.

"Thank you. Toby are you coming?" Toby nodded shoving the lighter in his pants pockets and trotting after Nico as he limped quickly out of the room, down the three flights of stairs and out of the door.

"How will we know what the heart of the forest is?" Toby asked slipping an arm around Nico's waist to help support him.

"It will be near the center of the forest where the trees are thickest." Nico said, leaning gratefully against Toby.

"Okay but first we need to go around the edge of the forest a little. I think there's an old gas station near here and if you want the fire to burn well we need some gasoline or something. There's plenty of leaf litter and stuff here but with the rain a couple of days ago it won't be dry all the way through yet. It'll need something really flammable to get it going."

"Whatever you think Toby." Nico said letting Toby steer him along the edge of the woods. "I know almost nothing about fire besides the stuff in the underworld and that doesn't require any fuel to burn."

"How much time have you spent in the underworld?" toby asked curiously and Nico shrugged.

"I don't know, enough to warrant my own room but not enough to stop my father from redecorating it jokingly on a regular basis." Nico said rolling his eyes. "You'd think he'd have too much to do to find time to order everything in my room to be done in yellow and pink but nope. Yet I'm always the one who has to walk the bloody dog. Why can't he take Cerberus for a walk instead convincing my step mother to 'bless me' so that flowers grow wherever I walk for a week." Toby started laughing and Nico couldn't help but chuckle to.

After that they were silent for the time it took them to reach the gas station. Nico stayed in the shadows of the forest and let Toby go get the gasoline he needed on his own. Nico figured since he was still obviously bloody he might draw a little bit too much attention. When Toby returned with a big can of gas that made him lean to the side with it's weight they started deeper into the woods.

"Do you really need me to leave you?" Toby said his voice sounding smaller than usual. Nico glanced over at him to see him looking down.

"Ya I'm sure, Toby. I'm sure I can keep myself alive but not if I have someone else to worry about too." Nico replied uncertainly.

"Isn't there anything else I can do to be useful?" Toby asked, grabbing Nico's hand with his free one and lacing their fingers together.

"Just let me take as much of your energy as you can before you go." Nico said squeezing Toby's hand. "But be careful with that, I need you to get out and remember where you left me and come back for me. If you don't I can spend weeks in death sleep, maybe even until I actually die."

"Don't worry I'll come for you." Toby said giving Nico's hand a gentle squeeze

"Oh right I almost forgot." Nico said snapping his fingers, he let go of Toby's hand and walked over to a tree. Using a darker patch of shadows in a knot he reached through into the graveyard he had slept in, where he had left the axe he had got for Toby. He heard a squeak of surprise from the other side and chuckled. Toby looked at him in confusion.

"One of the worst things about being able to see and hear the dead is that whenever one of them says or does something funny and I laugh everyone thinks I'm crazy." Nico said with a crooked smile. Toby laughed as Nico's fingers finally closed around the hatchets handle and he pulled it through. "Happy birthday." Nico said holding the handle of the hatchet out to Toby. Toby's jaw dropped. He reached out, taking the handle and tilting it so the small amount of light glinted off the blade mesmerizingly as Toby gazed at it.

"This is celestial bronze." Nico said reaching out and tapping the metal with his nail, it made a small ringing noise. "Anything that can't be harmed with normal metals should be able to be killed by this. Now if you want to fight the monsters from my world for a challenge you can." Nico added smiling crookedly again.

Hesitantly Toby put down the container of gasoline and reached out to touch the blade. His fingers went right through it, since the handle was wood Toby could hold it but the metal was as unsubstantial to him as if he was a ghost.

"You're human, Toby, so you have to added bonus that you can't hurt yourself accidentally with this. No matter what it'll just go right through you. I on the other hand can be hurt by this even more easily than by mortal metals." Nico said pressing his fingers lightly against the blade, blood beading delicately along the edge. "So be careful with it."

"You trust me that much?" Toby asked hoarsely finally looking up from the blade and the small drop of blood that trickled down it to meet Nico's eyes.

"Of course I do." Nico said softly. "I'm trusting you to come back for me aren't I? That means I'm trusting you with my life." Suddenly Toby holstered the new hatchet in his belt and dived forward wrapping Nico in a tight hug. Nico was so surprised that it took him a moment to return the hug but when he did he could feel Toby shaking slightly. Toby's breath came in shallow bursts against Nico's neck as he hunched himself around the smaller boy.

"Thank you Nico." Toby said his voice slightly choked. "This is the best birthday I've had in a long time, even if we're about to go fight a crazy monster made of dead people." Nico eyes widened in shock, then half closed in contentment.

"You're welcome vita mia." Nico said closing his eyes and burying his nose into Toby's hair. He smelled like smoke, pinesap, marshmallows, damp leaves and under that just a hint of blood. Nico took another deep breath memorizing Toby's scent, then kissed the side of his head and pushed him away gently. "We still have work to do." He apologized still keeping hold of Toby's hand.

"Right!" Toby agreed picking up the can of gasoline with his free hand again and they got moving. It wasn't long before the trees began to close in around them becoming denser and broader. They were taller now as well, the canopies meeting so that almost no light filtered through the leaves.

Toby was fidgeting and ticking more often than normal. Nico couldn't blame him because he could feel it too. There was something very, very, wrong about this part of the woods. Out of the corners of his eyes he could see ropes swinging from the trunks and lower branches but they weren't there when he looked straight at them. The air felt heavy and choking. Underneath the normal smells of the forest, Nico could smell the sickeningly sweet scent of death. He didn't mind that smell so much but it did remind him of beats which he had hated for as long as he could remember. He wrinkled his nose.

"Are we almost there?" Toby asked shrinking closer to Nico at the same time that Nico stood up straighter making himself bigger.

"Yes." Nico said definitely. "But the trees are still getting bigger so we're not quite there yet." Nico said refusing to let his breath come more heavily with the illusion of thick air. Next to him he could hear Toby gasping.

"There it is." Nico murmured, spotting a very large tree that looked like it had grown through and around a brick building.

"That's the one we need to burn?" Toby asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes it is." Nico murmured in response. "But make sure you've done everything you need to here before you set fire to it. I suspect that's the heart tree. I'm surprised the Operator hasn't showed up yet but he will for sure as soon as that's on fire so if smaller fires need to be set around it or anything do that first." Toby nodded and slipped obediently away from Nico's side to start spreading around the gasoline.

Nico watched sharply as Toby worked, his eyes darting around from time to time to check for the Operator. He had just realized how oddly easy it was to direct Masky Hoody and Toby. Most of the time people who were older than him, even ghosts who were supposed to be Nico's subjects didn't like to take direction from someone who looked as young as Nico. He had expected Masky at least to have more objections to taking direction from Nico, but they all seemed to recognize that even though Nico seemed the youngest and technically was he also knew the most about their situation.

That made him the best person to direct. Already he could smell smoke on the wind from where Hoody and Masky must be starting to set fires around the edges of the forest.

Nico was jerked out of his thoughts by a flicker of white out of the corner of his vision. Immediately he pivoted and grasped at it with his power. It was the Operator finally having realized what they were doing. The Operator struggled fiercely against Nico's hold but Nico wouldn't let go. He could feel static inside his head, trying to distract Nico from their struggle.

"Oh no you don't." Nico snarled. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Toby straighten up and turn but he didn't dare look away from the Operator. "Stop that this instant." The static only intensified and Nico clamped down even harder feeling the writhing tug in his chest that made him gasp. "That was a command not a request." He barked out and the static lessoned. Toby had turned back adding the last of the gasoline, and then running back to Nico.

"Take a step back." Toby whispered from behind Nico's shoulder. He was making sure not to get between Nico and the Operator. "You don't want to be near that when it goes up." Nico nodded and took a step back, for just a second he lost his grip on the Operator. Nico regained his grip only after the Operator was two feet closer to them. The good thing about that was that now he was in the catch area of the gasoline. "Can you take my energy now?" Toby murmured sliding his hand into Nico's. "Any skin on skin contact will do right? Then I'll set the fire and run."

"Yes." Nico said distractedly taking hold of the energy Toby had learned how to give. When he felt it rush through him, Nico was worried that Toby had offered too much but after a moment and a stumble Toby righted himself and slunk around Nico. A little ways around the clearing from where Nico held the Operator, Toby lit a small stick on fire with the lighter and then threw it onto the grass.

The fire exploded into life but Nico was too intent on holding the Operator in place to flinch. Toby turned and sprinted away into the woods as the fire flowed over the ground like a serpent. Quickly using the energy Toby had lent him, Nico created breaks in the ground around himself. Crevices he hoped the fire would not cross.

The heart tree was burning sending up an oily smoke that made Nico choke, he couldn't breath. His body wanted desperately to gasp for what little air around the smoke, but he knew that would only make him cough so he breathed shallowly the smoke stinging his eyes and clogging his lungs. He could hear screaming in a hundred different voices but he didn't cover his ears. It wouldn't help, the screaming was in his head coming from the Operator as he burned.

Already as the wood burned and the bricks blackened he could see the Operator drifting apart. Faces started appearing in his suit like Nico could sometimes see in the one his father wore. Nico gritted his teeth and snarled, this abomination had no right to have any similarities to his fathers. He gripped the being even more, tightly snatching at the souls that separated from it in an attempt to save themselves and forcing them back into the fire as well.

The wind gusted and sparks flew onto the trees around Nico, dying on fresh bark but catching quickly on dry leaves and then raising back up to claim the trees once it had a hold there. Nico could feel the heat pressing against his skin and worming it's way deeper inside of him making him feel sick and dizzy. More sparks landed on his clothes, searing small holes in them and on the bare skin of his arms causing his skin to blister. He didn't hear his own screams of pain. Too intent on the ones of the Operator as Nico forced him, with every drop of strength he had, to remain in the fire.

He could feel the Operator's ties to the trees snapping one by one as they creaked and crackled. Behind him he heard a snap and a large tree branch came plummeting down to earth in a shower of sparks. As soon as it touched the ground the leaves around it burst into flames and pressed even hotter against Nico. He couldn't think anymore through the heat and the pain. Only instinct and determination were keeping him here, holding the Operator in the blaze. He had used all of his power now and he knew he was starting to drain his life energy. He couldn't keep this up much longer but finally the bricks surrounding the heart tree couldn't take it anymore and exploded outwards. One of the hot fragment simultaneously cutting and cauterizing a long cut on Nico's cheek.

"Get used to it." He hissed at the Operator, or meant to, though it came out as more of a croak through the smoke. "Most of you won't be seeing anything but fire ever again." The screams reached a crescendo, Nico joining in, screaming at the pain in his head and of the heat. The finally the Operator lost his form, bulging and swaying and then burst apart at the seams. The individual spirits disappeared quicker with Nico pushing them. They couldn't resist the call of the underworld.

Once that was done Nico didn't look around to see how the fire was burning. He knew how it was burning and it was burning him, it would burn him up if it gave him the chance. With the last of his strength Nico opened a shallow pit in the ground behind him. He pulled his energy into himself burying it deep in his chest. He pulled his shirt up over his face so the earth wouldn't suffocate him, and then the life left his limbs. He fell backwards limply into the pit loosing consciousness as the loose earth fell over him of it's own accord, extinguishing the fire that had caught his clothes and Nico's vision of the world.

\\(-_-)/ (A/N why won't it let me time skip using dashes?)

Nico didn't know how much later it was when he woke up, but when he did, he knew he was being moved. There was a swaying motion that let him know whoever was carrying him was walking. Then the person twitched.

"Toby?" Nico asked, his voice was soft and raspy from the spoke. He winced at the sound of it and coughed weakly.

"Ya it's me Nico. Don't worry I've got you, just go back to sleep, you did a hell of a thing back there."

"It worked." Nico said, it was half a question even though he knew he had seen the Operator go.

"Ya it worked. We're going back to Clockwork's place so you can rest. We'll look after you." Nico smiled slightly and nuzzled into Toby's chest.

"As I always say, with great power comes great need to take a nap." He didn't stay awake long enough to hear Toby's laugh.

* * *

A/N This chapter goes out to J anon, good luck in your math school dude! I'm glad I could help.


	23. Plans for the Future

Nico surfaced from sleep slowly and reluctantly. He would have happily gone back to sleep once he was awake but his entire body felt hot and stretched, painfully so. Nico squinted unhappily at the sun light that was streaming in the window and then down at his body. His arms which he could see over top of the blanket, were red and raw. He groaned softly and then coughed, apparently not all the smoke had left his system.

"Are y-you awake?" a hushed voice came from beside his bed. There sitting on a chair that had been pulled up was Hoody.

"Ya I'm awake." Nico grumbled staring down at his arms which were mostly bandaged. Since he had been wearing a t-shirt he guessed that's where he had gotten the worst burns.

"How do you f-feel?" Hoody asked getting up and passing the glass of water that was on the bedside table to Nico. Nico took it and drank gratefully.

"I feel like I went sunbathing in Tartarus." Nico said grumpily. Hoody laughed. Nico couldn't be bothered smiling. "Where's Toby."

"H-he." Hoody said and his voice caught in his throat nervously. He coughed once and continued. "He went b-back for J-jay."

"To kill Jay." Nico stated blankly and Hoody nodded. Nico felt a twist in his chest. He didn't like that, he didn't care if Jay had tried to kill him, he didn't want to think of Toby that way. Well if that was the case then he had better just not think about it, because he didn't think he could ask Toby to stop, at least not yet.

"Do you feel up to g-getting up Nico?" Hoody asked. "A c-cold shower might help the b-burns feel better, I'll make you b-breakfast and we can change your b-bandages."

"I think I can get up." Nico said pushing himself up gingerly and wincing when he stretched his still very sore leg. He got up realizing he was in pj pants and he was much cleaner than he was sure he had been when he fell asleep.

"We c-cleaned you up and put c-cold packs on your worst b-burns so they would-dn't get any worse." Hoody said half apologetically. "You d-didn't even wake u-up."

"I'm not surprised." Nico said trying not to put weight on his bad leg as he rummaged in his backpack for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Percy, one of the other powerful demigods I know, tried to stop the tides once and after that he passed out and slept for nearly three days. Nearly caused a tidal wave to when he finally gave up and all the water came rushing in." Hoody chuckled and shook his head.

"What would you l-like for b-breakfast?" he asked getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"I don't really care as long as there's a lot of it, I'm starving." Nico called after Hoody. Hoody didn't answer but Nico hadn't really expected him to, and instead limped to the washroom. It seemed odd to have a cool shower, but the idea of the having a hot one was too painful to hang on to. Nico carefully turned the tap to a level of cool that he thought would be bearable.

It took him a moment to psyche himself up to get in and peal his pj pants off the bullet wound in his leg, which apparently was still bleeding just enough to have gotten his pants stuck there. Once he finally slid under the stream of cold water he nearly moaned in relief, it did help, it helped a lot. The cold water took the edge of the heat that was lingering in his skin. Carefully he turned the temperature down a little, closed his eyes and just stood under the water for a long minute.

It was the smell of food that got Nico moving again, the smell of bacon making his stomach growl and his body jerk back into action. Carefully and gingerly he washed his raw skin. He hurt to the touch but he knew the last thing he needed was for any dirt to stay in the burns and cause an infection. Ambrosia and Nectar, which helped heal almost any other kind of wound for demigods, did little for burns because it relied to heavily on warmth. In fact Nectar was one of the main ingredients in Greek fire so Nico would have to avoid it this time.

Once Nico was sure he was clean he got out of the shower and turned off the water, grumbling as the heat under his skin slowly crept back now that it wasn't constantly being washed with the cool water. Gingerly he patted his skin dry with a soft towel and then pulled on his clothes, shorts and a t-shirt today, so there was less cloth to rub against his sensitive skin. Once he was clean and dressed he crept out of the bathroom, padding barefoot down the hall to the kitchen where Hoody smiled at him and handed him a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"The s-syrup and stuff is already on the t-table." Hoody told him and went back to fixing two other plates. Nico wasn't sure why as he went to the table and started to eat but he understood quickly when he heard Masky's groggy voice call.

"I smell pancakes."

"Yep there are p-pancakes." Hoody called back to him. "C-come get them."

"Kay coming." By the time Masky came out fully dressed Hoody had put the other two plates on the table as well as coffee for himself and Masky, and orange juice for Nico. Hoody sat down to his own breakfast at the same time Masky came out and slid into the empty chair. They were all quiet as they ate.

"There's more in the k-kitchen." Hoody said when Nico finished his first plate. Nico nodded and got himself seconds, he finished those at the same time Masky and Hoody finished their breakfasts. "C-can I have a look at you b-burns now?" Hoody asked Nico, once the table had been clear. "Your b-bandages need to b-be changed."

"Sure." Nico said grimacing. Hoody nodded and got up heading to the washroom, presumably to get bandages and disinfectant. "By the way where are Clockwork and Bloody Painter?" Nico asked Masky.

"They skipped town last night, they thought the fire was the perfect distraction and left as soon as they saw us all safely back. They said they promised you some art though, so it's on the coffee table." Masky answered blandly getting up to refill his coffee cup.

"They seemed nice." Nico said smiling slightly as Hoody came out and set out some bandages, disinfectant and aloe salve.

"They are, Hoody gets along with them well because they're pretty calm and quiet." Masky said, coming back and sat down. Hoody knelt in front of Nico and pulled his arms out in front of him gently. Nico held them there as Hoody gently unwrapped the slightly damp bandages, revealing the red and white blisters underneath. Nico grimaced but Hoody kept a completely straight face as he reached for the disinfectant and a cotton swab to clean them.

"We wanted to thank you by the way." Masky said distracting Nico from the sting as Hoody started to carefully swab the disinfectant onto Nico's arms. "We've wanted to be free of the Operator for a long time but we've had no idea how to do it."

"You're welcome." Nico answered through his teeth trying to ignore the spikes of pain. "It's nice to be thanked for something for once. I think I've already helped more people than I can count and saved the world once, but usually people are too scared, or don't know to thank me."

"When d-did you save the world?" Hoody asked glancing up at Nico's face. "That s-sounds like a g-good story." So Nico started telling them a shorter version of the events of the battle with the titans the year before. By the time he was done his arms were cleaned to Hoody's satisfaction. He was gently spreading the aloe salve which felt much better and Toby had gotten back. Without interrupting he had kissed Nico on the cheek gently and slid into the seat Hoody had vacated. Nico noted that the smell of blood that clung to Toby had gotten stronger.

"So you led an army of the dead into battle against beings older than your gods when you were thirteen?" Masky said with a low whistle "That's really something." Nico would have shrugged but Hoody was bandaging his arms again.

"Well it was mostly my father, I just convinced him to come. Though honestly before he actually agreed I was pretty sure he was going to smite me for yelling at him." Nico smiled crookedly, then all of them laughed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Masky asked after a moment of silence. "The doors of death weren't closed when you destroyed the Operator were they?" Nico couldn't help but notice the way Toby stiffened at the mention of what Nico was going to do. He thinks I'm going to leave Nico though, sadly I wish he wasn't right.

"No they weren't closed. I'm going to have to go to Tartarus myself to close them. Gods can't trespass onto the old titans territory and a human would die instantly. Really I'm the only candidate."

"When do you have to leave?" Masky asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

"Two, maybe three weeks." Nico said shrugging. "My father sometimes keeps me up to date with what's going on through my dreams since sleep and death are related. Last night he came to me and told me that Thanatos is missing and the Keres twins are in revolt. With all three gods of death out of action there would be no point in closing the doors of death because there would be no one to police them. A quest is being issued to the correct demigods to find Thanatos, but until he is and the Keres twins are brought back under control there would be no point."

"I thought your f-father was the g-God of death." Hoody said looking up curiously. "I n-need to look at you l-leg now."

"Okay." Nico said scooting forward so that Hoody could roll up Nico's shorts' leg enough to see the half healed bullet wound.

"My father is the god of the dead. He takes charge once someone is dead and transitioned to the underworld where he rules. There are three gods of the act of dying. Thanatos the god of peaceful and natural death and the Keres twins goddesses of painful and violent deaths."

"Do you really have to go?" Toby asked softly. "How long will you be gone."

"I do have to go." Nico said gazing levelly at toby. "I'm sorry but there's no one else who can right now, I have the best chance of succeeding and surviving. I will be honest with you though, if I make it out of Tartarus alive I'll be the first."

"Oh." Toby said dumbly his eyes wide and frightened. Nico looked away, he shouldn't have done this, he never shouldn't have agreed to be Toby' boyfriend he had known this was coming.

"You two will have to make the most of these next few weeks then." Masky said softly. Nico couldn't get a reading on his tone but Toby nodded never looking away from Nico's face. They were quiet then, as Hoody finished cleaning and bandaging the wound in Nico's leg.

"Come on let's get packed." Toby said standing abruptly once Hoody was done. "Hoody and Masky want to get back to the mansion today. E.J. was actually trained as a doctor so he should have a look at you to make sure we didn't mess-up." He reached out to help Nico up. He accepted, following Toby back to the room they were sharing. As soon as they were inside Toby closed the door and turned to Nico.

"Why do you have to go? Why do you have to care? You've already risked your life for these gods of yours multiple times from the sounds of it. Haven't you done enough?" Nico was taken aback by the abruptness of Toby's outburst but recovered quickly.

"It's not just for the gods Toby. If The Titans defeated the gods, or if Gaia does, then they'll make the planet uninhabitable for humans." Nico explained patiently.

"So? You're not human." Toby said scowling and crossing his arms.

"So? Toby that's billions of lives that I could save by doing this. Even if I die my life is a bargain in exchange for all those other lives." Nico said spreading his arms helplessly. "I haven't honestly prized my life that highly since I was nine." Toby stood quietly for a long moment looking Nico up and down as if deciding whether or not he was serious. Finally he seemed to realize that Nico was.

"Well I do." Toby murmured once he had realized that, crossing to Nico in one long stride and wrapping Nico in a tight hug. "So please try to come back."

"You know I will." Nico said cupping Toby's cheek in one hand. "I won' leave you for long at all if I can help it." They kissed gently for a long moment.

"Well then Masky's right, we'd better make the most of these next few weeks." Toby said forcing a smile once they broke the kiss. The smile Nico gave in return was more sincere. He knew he probably would have had to go to Tartarus no matter what had happened. He was glad that at least this way he would have some good memories to look back on while he was there.

* * *

A/N I've been getting some questions about what my plans are since I promised the meeting the the seven would happen in my main fic and obviously it hasn't so here is my plan for the future.

This is the last chapter of NatC but I am planning to write a sequel, I just thought this document was getting to long so I would break it up. The sequel will begin in roughly six weeks, in the mean time I will be writing one shots from the three weeks rest Nico has before tartarus and maybe a few to bridge the time in tartarus since I want to pick up the next when where Nico joins the seven. Once the sequel is up I'll update this fanfiction one more time with the name of the fic and maybe a link to it so don't worry even if you don't follow my one shots you will be informed when the sequel is here. Until then though I would highly recommend following my one shots as I will be doing requests, taking requests and hopefully doing some other interesting things.

I hope you have all enjoyed this fanfiction and I hope to see you all reading my next one as well. :)


	24. Sequel and Authors Note

The sequel to Nico and the Creepypastas is up! I'm afraid Fanfiction . net won't let me post links so you'll have to find it on my profile but it's there and titled The Creepypastas and the Seven! However this is an important authors note so I'd very much appreciate it if you'd stick around and read it.

1\. I have given void heart MC permission to do a reboot of Nico and the creepypastas and add an OC of their own. So please don't worry if you see it and do go check it out if you want to you're not being a traitor by doing so. :P

2\. I have had to shuffle around the time line of the original Heroes of Olympus books just a little to accommodate the way I want to write. I'll do my best to talk about it in the story for anyone who doesn't read this but in essence I have shortened the amount of time Percy spends at the Wolf House so that Nico's meeting with him at camp Jupiter happens earlier leaving Nico in Tartarus longer.

3\. Thank you for sticking with me through the hiatus and I'm sorry that the first two chapters of The Creepypastas and the Seven aren't very interesting and mostly just show Nico's perspective on things that actually happen in House of Hades. Don't worry it get's very interesting in chapter three and stays that way. :) I can't wait to keep writing these characters for y'all.


End file.
